


要命不要命/Avada Never Kedavra

by summerkiss4869



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, 自杀倾向, 设定：无赫敏和罗恩, 轻度ooc, 轻松向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerkiss4869/pseuds/summerkiss4869
Summary: 存档用。轻松欢乐向au。没有赫敏和罗恩的存在，所以哈利在霍格沃茨的生活孤独而疲惫。邓布利多早早地告诉了他预言和肩负的使命，重压下的他活的很辛苦，导致性格有些厌世。然而，伏地魔却发现了他是一个魂器...剧情开始为第四部结尾墓地部分。一心求死的自杀倾向叛逆青少年哈利 VS 千辛万苦保证自己那该死的魂器男孩存活的黑魔王老伏





	1. 第1章

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有《哈利·波特》，它属于j·k·罗琳。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下划线为原著摘取内容

在哈利握住那个高脚杯的瞬间，胃部翻滚着被拉扯的感觉让他恶心欲呕。

 

从昏沉中转醒后，他环顾了一下四周，显然，这里不是霍格沃茨，看起来也不像是什么颁发三强争霸赛冠军荣誉的特别领奖台。

 

好吧，看来那个奖杯被做成了一个门钥匙，他的生活还真是永远离不开意外惊喜。哈利默默地自嘲道。命运女神从来都不会放过任何一个捉弄他的机会，他早就明白这一点了。

 

男孩恼火又无奈地轻叹了口气。试图让自己酸痛而狼狈的身躯从地上爬起来。

 

不管这状况到底是怎么一回事，他这个第四学年过得是真的是很累了——虽然他的前三个学年也没有好到哪里去吧。此时此刻他只想好好歇一歇，洗个澡，闭上眼睛睡个觉，让什么魔法石密室三强争霸赛的麻烦事全都见鬼去。

 

当然，现实会敲醒他的妄念。只见这时候一个人影从黑暗中出现，朝哈利的方向走来，他看到那个家伙小手指断了一截，身材矮胖，然后，那个人——小矮星彼得，将自己紧紧地捆在了一个墓碑上。

 

而墓碑上刻着的名字是汤姆·里德尔。

 

这又是个什么情况？虫尾巴，和伏地魔的......不对，伏地魔的父亲的墓地？

 

哈利不得不认清这样一个事实：自己被迫参与的三强争霸赛的确是个彻头彻尾的阴谋，是个把它从学校带到他“命定的对头”——伏地魔的面前的圈套。

 

还有什么能比这更糟糕的呢？

 

沮丧的情绪顿时席卷了他的全身。但是哈利发现自己的反应其实比想象中要更冷静一些。

 

毕竟他一直以来就是这样活着的。甚至可以说是有些习惯了，为了一个所谓的属于自己的“使命”，作为“被选中的人”，他总是不得不和自己水深火热的生活抗争。如果说在他的第四学年里，就这样顺顺利利的拿到了比赛的冠军，然后淹没在美好地鲜花和掌声之中，那他一定会认为自己是在白日做梦。

 

男孩面无表情地垂着头，甚至懒得去试图挣扎一下捆缚在身上的绳子。就这样眼睁睁的看着虫尾巴划开自己的手臂取走几滴血液——说真的？他原本还以为对方是打算让自己慢慢失血而死呢。

 

不论如何，今天肯定就是他的忌日了，他默默的想。奇怪的是，这个念头并没有让他感到特别恐惧或者是恼火。

 

啊，是啊。作为一个14岁的青少年，从他出生没多久，还是一个婴儿的时候开始，就注定了自己要承受一般人无法承受的一切。

 

失去父母，被虐待自己的麻瓜亲戚带大，以为来到霍格沃茨能开启自己的新生活，但每一年的万圣节却都告诉自己，不，这只是另外一个开始。

 

他被追着赶着生活，瘦小的身躯扛着他难以扛下的重任——打败黑魔王，打败那个几个世纪以来史上最强大的黑巫师。讲道理，对方难道不会因为自己的“命定对手”是一个这样乳臭未干的小孩子而感到恼怒吗？

 

想到这儿，他不由得笑出了声，让一边蜷缩着身子的虫尾巴吓了一跳，睁大眼睛看着他。

 

 

随着念咒的结束，仪式也终于完成了，坩埚里缓缓走出来了一个身影，四周的强大魔力和虫尾巴的紧张与恭敬彰示了这个人的身份。黑魔王有了看起来比之前更具有人形的躯体，空气中弥漫着肃杀的氛围，哈利默默的闭上了眼睛。

 

今晚就会结束了吧。

 

荒谬的是，他居然感到一种解脱。

 

——他终于可以从这该死的、没完没了的生活里解脱了。

 

 

“哈利·波特，你正站在我父亲的尸骨上。”那个人轻轻地嘶声说，“他是一个麻瓜加笨蛋……就像你的母亲一样。但他们都有用处，是不是？你小的时候，你妈妈为保护你而死……我杀死了我父亲，你看，他死后派上了多大用场……”

伏地魔又笑起来。他一面来回踱步，一面扫视着四周。

“看到山坡上那所房子了吗，波特？我父亲在那里住过。我母亲是个巫师，住在这个村子里，爱上了他。可当她说出自己的身分之后，他抛弃了她……我父亲他不喜欢魔法……”

“他离开了她，回到他的麻瓜父母身边，那时我还没有出生，波特。我母亲生我的时候难产死了，我在麻瓜孤儿院长大……但我发誓要找到他……我向他报了仇，那个给我取了跟他同样名字的人……汤姆·里德尔……”

 

“我知道。”哈利小声地说。

 

伏地魔的发言被一直默不作声的少年突然打断，他似乎愣了一下，然后立刻怒气冲冲地问道，“你知道？你知道汤姆·里德尔这个名字？那个老傻瓜告诉你的？”

 

哈利叹了一口气。

他有些莫名地烦躁。

 

黑魔王原来这么啰嗦的吗？

就不能直接给他一个了断完事吗？

 

“这不重要，说真的，我不在意。”哈利的声音里听不出畏惧或者害怕之类的情绪，甚至淡定得有些冷漠，似乎还夹杂了一丝丝的不耐烦，这让伏地魔皱起了眉头。“我什么也不想说，也不想听你唠叨你的过去和现在，反正你不是要杀了我吗？就不能给个痛快？”

 

好吧，这一次伏地魔是真的愣住了。很快地他回过了神，眯起眼睛。

“哈利·波特......你希望被我杀死？”

 

“不！我当然不是这个意思！”哈利焦躁地说道。“我当然希望自己可以好好活着，享受生活！”

 

他踟蹰了一下，眼神里浮起些许阴翳，他停顿了片刻，然后声音回复了平静，“好吧，我是说享受‘正常’的那种生活。但是很明显，你不会答应的，不是么？我被指望去和你对抗，击败你，你当然不会放任你的敌人就这么活着，而既然我们都很清楚这一点，在目前的状况下，”他低了低头，示意了一下身上的捆绑和伤口，撅了噘嘴。“我不可能是活下来的那一个——至少这一次不会是了。既然如此，你要杀就赶紧杀，别磨磨蹭蹭了，好吗？”

 

伏地魔凝视着面前的男孩，看着他写满了疲惫的、厌倦的脸庞。

 

这会是一个阴谋吗？渴于受死的哈利·波特？

 

“这是你真实的想法吗？‘大难不死的男孩’？”他低声嘶嘶地说道。

 

哈利重重地叹了一口气。

这家伙真是让人头疼。

 

“别用那个名字叫我。我就是我，哈利·波特。不想因为在一岁的时候幸免于索命咒而出名，不想被安排上必须和史上最强大的黑魔王抗争的命运，不想去拿什么魔法石也不想去杀什么密室里的蛇怪，更不想参加这个该死的三强争霸赛！听着，在这儿剖析内心不是什么好主意，既然你想杀我，而我也无力反击，那么你为什么不干脆一点，使出你最擅长的阿瓦达索命——”

 

“你到底在耍什么鬼把戏？”

 

伏地魔的怀疑愈深，这小鬼到底是怎么回事？

 

他在对方一年级的时候见过一次面，那时候，这个男孩似乎正因为艰辛地独自解决那些关卡而感到怒气冲冲，都没来得及说什么，自己附在奇洛的身体上的魂魄就因为男孩愤怒下的一拳而被剥离了。

 

现如今他到底发生了什么变化？这会是另外一个反弹保护咒吗？好让他再一次不费吹灰之力的让自己消亡？

 

“......”

 

心思千回百转的伏地魔和有些莫名奇妙的哈利不约而同地沉默了一会儿。

 

男孩低垂着头，双眼微阂。

 

最终，他似乎是忍够了对方一脸质疑的神色，慢慢开口说，“我只是活够了，真的。就是这样，没有别的什么原因。”

 

“如果你发现你的一生就是在不断的辛苦的做着命运安排让你做的事情，没有人真正理解你，在他们眼里你只是一个给光明方带去希望的象征，你永远无法轻松地过你自己想过的生活......你怎么想？”哈利露出一个苦笑。

 

“更何况，我知道自己一丁点在和你对决的时候活下来的希望都没有，不是说我学习不够努力，但是那也仅仅只能是算得上在青少年里的还不错而已——和你相比简直天差地别，我也没有什么其他特别的地方——除了魁地奇，但那也没什么用，除非你打算飞起来追逐我——总之，我不是什么奇迹男孩，我只是一个普通的青少年，却承受着不普通的生活而已。我不知道为什么不早一点接受这样的现实，早一点从这样该死的生活中解脱出来，到另外一个世界和我从来没见过的爸妈团聚。”

 

哈利停顿了一下，轻笑着说，“把光明方的希望寄托在一个男孩的手上，你知道这一切有多荒谬吗？”他看了一眼伏地魔，男人的蛇脸上看不出任何表情，哈利摇了摇头，“好吧，你不知道，因为你也很荒谬的以为我是那个所谓的‘被选中的人’。”

 

 

伏地魔没有立刻回答，他在墓碑附近慢条斯理地踱着步子，看着这个反应和他想象之中完全不一样的男孩。

 

重生的喜悦被这小子厌世的话语冲淡了几分，说真的，也许他倒是宁可这个男孩表现得更正常一点，比如说大喊大叫，用格兰芬多的方式嚷嚷一些冠冕堂皇、宁死不屈的话。然后他就可以在对方或恐惧或挣扎的表情下满足的将他杀死。这原本是他在今晚最期待、最喜欢的一个内容。

 

然而，在对方很想死的情况下，满足对方的要求？

 

黑魔王从来不满足任何人的要求，除了他自己。

 

所以，简单地杀死对方意味着满足对方的心愿，这让他有些不爽。

 

 

思索着的同时，他心不在焉的用虫尾巴手臂上的黑魔标记召唤了他的追随者来到了墓地。

 

在和食死徒们唠叨了一阵之后，他挥了挥魔杖。男孩身上的束缚被解除了。

 

对方滑落到地上，有些迷惑的看着他。

 

“把他的魔杖给他，虫尾巴。”

 

哈利拿着自己的魔杖，不可思议地看向眼前的蛇脸男人。

“说真的？”

 

“和我决斗吧，哈利·波特。”伏地魔没有理会男孩脸上那“你是在逗我吗”的表情。“让我们大家一起看看，当伟大的哈利·波特，活下来的男孩，失去了他母亲的保护之后，有没有所谓的可以击败我的力量。”

 

哈利波特默默地拿着魔杖，严阵以待地站在男人身前。

 

然而，就在伏地魔站到了合适的决斗距离上，准备“教教”对方决斗礼仪时，他听见男孩开口说道。

 

“不。”

 

“什么？”

 

男孩脸上的表情很坚决：“我说，我不会跟你决斗的。要杀要剐都随意，但是我不会如你的愿和你决斗的。”

 

食死徒们都惊呆了，面面相觑地愣着。

 

伏地魔不满地再次眯起了眼睛，那里正因为愤怒闪烁着鲜红的颜色。

 

“举起你的魔杖！像你的父母一样和我抗争！”

 

“够了！你到底烦不烦啊！我都说了我已经准备好面对自己的死亡了！而你，这个疯子！”哈利看到男人的脸上写满了愤怒，但他还是继续说下去。“在死亡之前还一定要羞辱我？你不是自诩为黑暗之主吗？你不是史上最强大的黑巫师吗？强制一个未成年的少年和你进行一场毫无悬念的决斗很有趣吗？”

 

“闭嘴，波特！”毫无疑问，在食死徒的面前这样和他对峙让伏地魔的不满达到了一个极致，他低吼着说，“你没有资格决定自己的死法！没有人可以违抗黑魔王的命令！”

 

哈利看着这个在他看来已经失去理智了的男人，他讽刺地想着，呵，即使不擅长决斗的他使用熟练的咒语不算多，但是他可以确定对方最想对自己使用的是哪个咒语，被称为不可饶恕咒的其中之一，有着鲜亮的绿色，自己曾经从那个咒语下逃过一次，但是他知道今晚不会那么简单和幸运了......

 

他耸了耸肩，露出看起来很失望和沮丧的表情，喃喃着说，“哎呀，既然你都这么说了的话......”

 

然后，在所有人都没有意料到的情况下，他忽然迅速地拿起手中的魔杖，对着男人投去一个咒语——

 

“除你武器！”

 

伏地魔在看到对方抬起魔杖的瞬间就立刻也反应迅速地同样举起了魔杖，他下意识的开口——“阿瓦达索命！”

 

魔法的光芒在空中划过，汇聚。

 

哈利笑了，真情实感的笑了，没错，就是这样，他并不觉得自己真的能让这个缴械咒击中黑魔王，但是这一定能激出对方的条件反射。

 

啊，死亡的绿光，毫无痛苦，迅速而美妙。很快，他就可以离开这操蛋的世界了......

 

 

......

 

等等，这条线是怎么回事？？？

 

 

\---------------------------------

 

哈利目瞪口呆地看着那些被伏地魔杀死的人的幽魂陆陆续续从魔杖光束的连接之处出现，他看到了一个不认识的麻瓜老人，伯莎·乔金斯，还有他的父母——

 

他痛苦地望着他的父母的魂魄，他们说让他坚持住——

 

他不知道这个“坚持住”指的是什么，但是他感觉自己的情绪有一点儿破碎。

 

连接着的金线终于结束，魂魄渐渐消失，他气喘吁吁的向后仰倒在地上，怒视着伏地魔。

 

“这是什么？”他质问道，压抑着的情绪在这一刻终于爆发了出来。“为了逼迫我和你决斗，你还变出那些死去的人来糊弄我？用我的父母来激怒我？”

 

“这是我该问你的问题，小子。”伏地魔从惊异中回过神来，咬牙切齿地说。

 

然而，就在此时，渐渐地，男人感到有一股不属于自己的情绪从脑海中涌了出来。

 

悲伤，懊恼，愤怒，渴望......那股情绪太过于复杂，以至于他很难详细的去描摹，但是唯一可以肯定的是，这绝非是他自己的情绪。

 

他对视着眼前怒气冲冲看着自己的男孩，绿色的眼眸不知道是不是因为刚才的所见而有些晶莹，却是变得更加鲜艳了，如同刚才自己刚才射过去的阿瓦达的颜色一般。同时，对方的魔力也从他的身上逸散开来。

 

 

这股相似的感觉，有着让他惊异的熟悉感。

 

恍然间，刚才那波特夫妇重现的画面也勾起了黑魔王的回忆，关于14年前的那场变故——一场死亡，一个闪电的疤痕，所有的条件都满足了，再加上刚才感知到的情绪，对方的魔力状态......

 

一切的线索指向了一个答案，他不肯承认但是不得不承认的答案——

 

...... 哈利·该死的·波特是他的魂器。

 

\---------------------------------

 

这个刚才一直嚷嚷着叫自己杀了他的混蛋臭小子是自己的魂器？！

 

他迅速地在脑海中权衡了一下，到底是杀死对方以解心头之恨好，还是为了让自己的永生更有保障而留下这个意外的魂器更好——他确实不止一个魂器，但是这不代表其中的任何一个就因此而变得廉价了。他自己都不明白为何他从年轻的时候起就会对永生有着这样深刻的执念，可以说如果有任何东西会影响到他的生命，他都会想尽一切办法扫除障碍。在此之前，这是他要在对方还是个婴儿的时候就杀死哈利·波特的不二理由，而现在，却也是他愿意留下这个男孩的小命的唯一原因。

 

他不仅不能杀死这臭小子，还必须要保障对方好好活着。这样的事实，不得不说让黑魔王有点恼火。

 

此刻，这个意外的人类魂器也正凝视着伏地魔，男孩的情绪似乎渐渐的安定了下去，他惊疑不定地观察着，似乎在思索着目前的状况。

 

然后那小子指了指不远处的金杯，拖着疲惫的嗓音开口道，“咳，你......你到底想要干什么？如果你又不想杀了我，又没别的什么事的话——反正你都取完血了——我可就先回去了？”

 

说着他还拍了拍身上的泥土，一脸无辜地说，“我真的该洗澡了。”

 

 

——伏地魔突然很想回到几分钟之前，回到他还不知道对方是魂器的时候，然后就可以肆无忌惮地朝着这个臭小子扔诅咒了。

 

 

而周围的食死徒们终于没有继续愣神地傻站着了，显然，这是一个向他们的主人邀功的好机会，埃弗里在听完哈利那“目中无人”的话语后，迅速地向男孩的位置投去一个咒语，看起来那可不是什么柔软亲切的诅咒，不过男孩还是敏捷的躲开了。

 

这群蠢货，他们知道他们在干什么吗？伏地魔突然感觉自己面前躲避着食死徒攻击的不是哈利·波特，而是生龙活虎地跳着蹦着的挂坠盒日记本金杯冠冕或者其他什么闪闪发亮的魂器。而自己的‘永生’正受到他的追随者的威胁！

 

伏地魔对这样的混乱情形有一点恼火，下令道：“闪开，他是我的！” 

 

食死徒们停下了动作，目前的状况他们也有点摸不着头脑，刚才他们的主人，黑魔王确实......是再一次施放了索命咒没错吧...？而波特小子......还好端端地活着——再一次的。

 

在哈利陷入黑暗之前，他能从男人的杖间的颜色辨认出那肯定不是一个索命咒，而随后而来的念咒声也证实了他的推断——

 

“昏昏倒地！”

 

念咒的声音里有一丝不太明显的无奈和愤懑，但是在那一瞬间哈利确信自己还是捕捉到了这份奇怪的情绪。


	2. 第2章

哈利在迷迷糊糊中转醒后的第一个念头竟然是——

 

他真的、真的、真的很想洗一个澡。 

 

带着身上的泥泞，脏兮兮地躺在被子里的感觉真的是糟糕透了。

 

 

片刻过后，他终于慢慢回忆了起来到底发生了些什么，默默地接受了黑魔王最后还是把自己击昏了拖走的现实，与此同时，他倒是为传说中的黑魔王竟然让如此狼藉的自己把这张看起来还挺干净的床弄脏而感到有些惊异。

 

好吧，巫师们洗澡只是为了放松，毕竟他们可以用“清理一新”之类的更有效率的办法保证自己的整洁。

 

不过他觉得，像斯内普教授那样的，估计连清理一新都懒得用……

 

哈利把自己越跑越远的思绪拉了回来，说来也怪，这种状况下他倒是一点担心受怕都没有，横竖不就是一死呗。

 

他闭目养神着，仔细的在脑海里思索了一番，得出的结论是，他眼下的选择应该只有两个。

 

一个是想方设法逃跑，一个是想方设法（继续）自杀。

 

他觉得原因其实是显而易见的——除了要对自己多进行一些惨无人道的折磨好满足一己私欲之外，他想不出还有什么别的理由会让伏地魔留下自己小命。

 

他也不认为在目前的状况下，自己还有反杀伏地魔创造另一个奇迹的可能。毕竟，他醒来后就立刻发现了自己身上的魔力被无形地束缚住了。现在的他就如同一个孱弱的麻瓜一样无力。

 

 

虽然这无法回答为什么他没有被关在一个他预想中阴森可怖的地牢里，而是一个看起来正常到令人疑惑的房间这个问题，但是如果说比起直接弄死，黑魔王更喜欢慢条斯理地折磨人，这样的答案也是说得通的。

 

然而，他活的已经够辛苦了，他也不希望这在这之后变得更加辛苦。

 

哈利看了看这明窗几净的房间，除了床之后几乎没什么家具，光线不算太好，但是好歹有扇窗户。

 

他捏了捏拳，视线停留在那扇窗户上。

 

\-------------------------

 

里德尔庄园的北翼，伏地魔在他书房里的沙发椅上半支着身子坐着。

 

面前跪着的是颤颤巍巍的虫尾巴，他的手臂已经被修复好了，但是面貌依旧因为多年来的老鼠生涯显得有些狼狈和猥琐。此刻他正报告着一些事务的处理情况。看得出来，黑魔王对他的办事能力并不满意，但是其他追随者不是有属于自己的身份需要去维持，就是对近期的事情没有足够的了解。

 

从复生之后黑魔王的心情就一直不怎么好，这也让这个低贱的食死徒更加的卑躬屈膝，生怕一不小心就会引来一个要命的钻心剜骨。

 

虫尾巴在黑魔王的吩咐下把波特男孩安置在了四楼的西翼，一整层都有比较牢靠的魔法监护，再加上那个束缚魔力的药剂，这应该可以保证那个男孩不会脱离他们的掌控……吧？

 

他有些困惑和忐忑，他完全没有料到主人会饶过那个男孩的一条命，不过，考虑到主人这十几年来对哈利·波特这个名字日趋增长的仇恨，或许一个简单的“阿瓦达索命”确实已经难以泄愤了，他完全可以想象得到。

 

抱歉了大脚板，抱歉了哈利，但是，我没有太多选择的余地，这也只能怪你们一家人的命运不好……

 

虫尾巴有些苦涩地在心里默默地想着。

 

就在这时，一个家养小精灵突然砰地一声出现在了屋里，把这个矮小的男人吓了一跳。

 

伏地魔皱了皱眉，看来他需要给这个房里的家养小精灵一些训诫，教导他们不要在主人未经允许的情况下就突然出现在面前。

 

“尊、尊敬的主人，住在西翼楼上的那个男孩他——他——”

 

波特小子？训斥的话语没来得及说出口，黑魔王有种不太好的预感，在小精灵大喘着气的停顿之间，他居然诡异地感到了一丝紧张。

 

“他从四楼跳下去了！！！”

 

房间里安静了好几秒。

 

虫尾巴颤抖着看了看那个睁大了眼睛一脸惊慌的、几乎要哭出来了的家养小精灵，再看了看面无表情黑着脸不知道在想些什么的主人。他在想自己是不是也应该跳下去逃避怒火比较合适——二楼的话，应该比钻心剜骨的滋味好受一点。

 

伏地魔眯起眼睛，恼火地咬了咬牙。

 

这个魂器真他妈的叫人不省心！

 

“他还活着吗？” 

 

“主、主人，应该是还活着，我们把他搬到了庄园的护理室！”

 

 

\-------------------------

 

护理室内。

 

 

“看来你是真的活腻了，波特。”

 

伏地魔看着在床上那个浑身是血的男孩，冷冷地说道，但是不得不说，他心里倒是还产生了些微不可查的佩服。

 

原本以为束缚住魔力又把人关在四层的房间已经很保险了……他这又是在玩什么花样呢？试图逃跑吗？也太愚蠢了。

 

虫尾巴在他的示意下慌手慌脚地进行着治疗，但是显然收效甚微，他从来都不是一个魔力强大的巫师，更不用说是治疗这种程度的伤口了。

 

在虫尾巴第四次念咒却毫无反应的时候，伏地魔感觉都自己看不下去了，食死徒的脸都快要给丢光了……

 

只见黑魔王拿出他的紫衫木魔杖，朝着男孩的胸腔的位置随手挥了挥，那里粉碎了的骨头便开始慢慢整合了起来，虽然这样的伤口不可能瞬间完全修复，但是至少不再那么危及生命了。

 

他，伏地魔大人，上一次对别人使用这样的治疗咒应该还是几十年前的时候，那是一场不得不参加的考试。而现在，居然要对自己最憎恨的人用它。他捏着魔杖的手都恼怒得有些颤抖，当然，这也不会影响到魔法的效用。

 

不管怎样，至少哈利现在终于可以顺畅一点的呼吸了。

 

“……咳，咳……”男孩还闭着眼，为从痛苦之中解脱而不断地咳嗽着，直到他终于可以正常开口说话。“我、我真的不知道……原来人从四楼跳下去是死不了的！”

 

“……” 伏地魔和虫尾巴都保持着沉默，包括在一旁帮忙的家养小精灵。

 

“我尽力了！真的！”

 

伏地魔原本想要嘲讽着这个小子以自杀的名义试图逃窜的诡计，可他竟然不得不承认，男孩似乎是认真的。

 

——他的魂器，是认真的，想要跳楼自杀。

 

“像一个麻瓜一样死去？太愚蠢了。”

 

不说还好，一提起这个哈利更来气了。

 

“嘿，你以为我想啊？还不都是因为你收走了我的魔力！还不让我出门！”

 

“……”

 

“如果可以的话我当然更喜欢无痛无痕的阿瓦达索命！”

 

伏地魔把那句“阿瓦达索命可不一定无痕，你看看你脑袋上是什么”的句子吞进了肚子了。不，这不对，他是黑魔王，不能被这个顽童莫名其妙地拉到同一个水平线上。另外，他也不能允许自己的魂器（不知道为什么）这样处心积虑地想要自残和自杀。不管这个小子有多么的讨人厌，但他始终存放着自己的灵魂，该死！他应该小心翼翼地保护好那一片珍贵的灵魂，并且感激涕零地让自己好好活着！

 

 

伏地魔深深吸了一口气，平复下自己被这个男孩搞得烦躁的心情。

 

“哈利·詹姆斯·波特。你就不能停下这样愚蠢的自杀行为吗？”

 

“我为什么要听你的话？”男孩皱起了眉，回答得很利落。

 

“如果你要继续和我对着干的话……”伏地魔停顿了一下，突然发现他好像不能说“我就杀了你”，毕竟，这个男孩根本就不怕死。

 

他也皱了皱眉，“我会让你生不如死的。”

 

然而，实际上，即使嘴上这样说，他也知道自己不会轻易对哈利·波特使用钻心咒的，天知道过于痛苦的折磨会对魂器的神智产生什么样的影响，毕竟在历史上从未有过人类魂器的诞生，如果在未知的情况下，因此而导致了对自己的魂魄不良作用和影响，那未免太得不偿失了。

 

“所以！这就是答案了！”哈利像是豁然开朗地发现了什么似的，畅快地说，“你看，我知道你要折磨我，所以我提前自杀，希望自己死的干脆利落一点，这有什么不好理解的吗？”

 

“……”

 

伏地魔的唇抿成了一条缝。“你这个臭小鬼到底是怎么一回事？邓布利多那个老疯子难道没有教导你一些类似于‘不负使命’，‘誓死抵抗’之类的东西吗？”

 

他很确信那个老头会干这样的事情，谆谆教导，灌输光明的理念，制造一个光明方的武器、象征，希望什么的。噢，反正是怎么恶心他怎么来。

 

哈利没有立刻反驳，躺在床上动弹困难的他轻轻转了下脑袋，看向伏地魔，眼神探究而疑惑。

“你很期待我说些那样的东西？”

 

“什么？当然不。”

 

“那你为什么会那样说？”

 

“是我在问你问题，臭小子。”

 

“好吧，我在墓地的时候已经说过了，因为我被肩负着打败你的使命——”伏地魔听到这，发出了一声不屑的鼻哼。

 

“所以我过得很累，我觉得既然我活着的意义就是打败你，而你又很明显不是我能够轻易打败的——”男人的表情稍微好了那么一丢丢。

 

“——这就说明我没有什么活着的意义了。那么，在被你残忍的折磨死之前，我觉得自己来干这件事会更合适一点，就这么简单。”

 

伏地魔俯视着看着那个躺在床上目前还只有嘴皮子能动的男孩，揣测着当下的情况。

 

显然，他不打算告诉男孩关于魂器的事情，这基本可以算做是他最重要的秘密。

 

但是他也确实不打算折磨、或者杀害这个男孩，而他也很清楚，倘若直接的作出这样的保证，对方不可能会相信自己。

 

他不得不承认，如果不是因为他发现了魂器这件事，他确实大概会直接将男孩杀死，让他的追随者了解到当年所发生的一切不过是一个小小的巧合和失误，和力量没有任何关系。

 

问题在于，他要让这个男孩能安分守己的待着，一个怕死的人是很好控制的，但是一个对人间似乎真的了无牵挂的人来说，他不知道有什么可以让自己好好把控住这个男孩的一切。

 

至少目前还不知道。

 

他目光撇向别处，思索着开口道，“我记得，你有一个教父。”

 

虫尾巴的背脊抖了一下。

 

“这和小天狼星有什么关系？”哈利脸上露出一些迷茫。他也看到了缩在一边恨不得假装自己不存在的虫尾巴，说，“当然，我也希望把这个叛徒交给魔法部，然后我教父就自由了，但是，既然现在他在你的保护范围里的话，这显然是很难做到的。”

 

“我以为，你会期待着你和教父的新生活？你没有想过……如果你死了，他会如何做想吗？”

 

黑魔王几乎是忍住了自己对自己的恶心才把这样的问话说出口。他很擅长叫别人去死，可不怎么擅长劝人去活……

 

“哦，你是说这个啊。”哈利没注意到对方的不适，继续说道，“我想过啊，但首先除了要洗刷他的罪名，我还需要击败你，还要击溃你的所有势力——我有理由相信，以小天狼星的性格，绝对会为了我和我父母的死投身于这场战斗的。但是，事实上，我希望他远离这一切。”

 

伏地魔有些困惑地看着他。

 

哈利继续说了下去，声音很轻，但是保持着清晰。“想想吧，我们家欠他的已经够多了。他原本可以当一个富足快乐、衣食无忧的布莱克家族的少爷，但是看看现在？陷身于朋友家庭的悲剧之中，在阿兹卡班被关了那么多年，饥肠辘辘，衣不附体。”哈利再一次转动着眼珠看向了虫尾巴。“不是说我不恨你，彼得，也许我会愿意把我所学会的、最可怕的诅咒都扔到你的身上，但是我不会在自己对你做不了什么有意义的行动的前提下，不顾后果的干一些蠢事。”

 

虫尾巴蜷着身子，依旧一言不发。也不知道是不知该说什么好，还是出于对黑魔王的忌惮。

 

“如果我死了，在古灵阁中我所拥有的波特家的财产会转移给小天狼星，说起来，我还有一份详细的遗嘱和遗言，在那里我很严肃地告诉他，我最大的心愿就是要他拿上这一笔钱去别的国家——美国，法国，哪里都好，远离这里，最好找个姑娘结婚，好好去过他的生活。我的使命在预言的那一天起就注定了，但是那也是我自己的，既然已经摊上了父母的两条命，我不希望再亏欠任何人了。”

 

“至于和教父两个人自由美好的生活在一起？我当然想过——在我的梦里。可惜的是我是一个非常了解和清楚现实的人。不会幻想传说中最强的黑巫师连一个缴械咒都躲不过或者善心大发地放过我和我在意的人——别想太多，不过是因为那是我使用最熟练的一个咒语罢了。在那之前，我只要还被你追杀着，就会连累到小天狼星，那绝非我所希望的事情。”

 

伏地魔一直安静地听着，听这个少年是以怎样的心情面对自己即将到来的命运，直到这一刻，他才基本上相信，哈利·波特真的是自发的求死，而并非邓布利多安排的什么阴谋诡计。说实在的，这个男孩奇特的想法几乎让他觉得有些有趣了。

 

他杀过人，杀过很多人，见过他们有恐惧猥琐，哭泣求饶的面孔，也见过有大义凛然悲壮赴死的战士，甚至还有企图同归于尽的——当然也都失败了。

 

可像面前的这个黑发绿眼的男孩，他明明对自己的死看得很轻很轻，轻于鸿毛，却又在承受着泰山一般的压力下似乎保持着对生活的活力。他不肯和自己决斗，这种奇怪的执拗简单而纯粹得就好像不过是一个因为讨厌胡萝卜坚决地把三明治里的蔬菜片抠出来的少年的叛逆一样。他不畏惧死亡，不是因为他看透了它，而是因为他不知道为何而活。

 

迷惘却又坚定，透彻而又复杂。

 

伏地魔轻轻的笑出了声。“有趣，波特，你比我想象得要有趣的多。”

 

哈利翻了个白眼。“那么亲爱的‘伏地魔大人’，听完我的心路历程，可以让我安静祥和的死去了吗？”

 

伏地魔大人的笑容立刻消失了。

 

 

\------------------------

 

当家养小精灵再次一把鼻涕一把泪地汇报着西翼住着的男孩不肯吃喝的消息时，伏地魔意识到事情比他想象的还要迫在眉睫。

 

然而他刚复活，手里需要一桩桩解决和处理的事情真的太多、太多了。如何安抚好这样一个棘手的魂器，他需要好好盘算一个理由出来。

 

但是他必须先让哈利·波特放弃自杀这个愚蠢的念头。

 

该如何是好呢……

 

说真的，他很擅长蛊惑人心，或者是威逼利诱，但是这两样就目前而言对于哈利波特来说都几乎是免疫的——他不仅早已充分地了解到自己是怎样一个坏到了骨子里的人，也不畏惧任何威胁或是勒索。据悉，他没有什么特别亲密的朋友，唯一在意的人现在大概只剩下那条布莱克大狗和邓布利多，而这两个人显然也不是什么可以轻易俘获然后拿来威胁男孩的角色。

 

他深深地叹了一口气。

 

既然硬的不行，那……以黑魔王的身份对他晓之以情，动之以理？

 

可拉倒吧。

 

这种挫败的感觉简直就像拿一个无法单纯杀死的叛逆青少年不知如何是好。

 

梅林，他从来没对付过青少年！这种意义上的对付！

 

 

——忽的，他想到了什么。

 

他立刻将虫尾巴召唤进了屋，吩咐着说：“去帮我把卢修斯喊过来。越快越好。”

 

“好的，主人。”

 

十分钟后。

 

卢修斯身上还穿着三件式的西服，似乎刚从什么要务中抽身，面色有些茫然，显然，是因为他对黑魔王这个时候突然召见他的原因毫无头绪，进屋后他跪在黑魔王的面前，“主人。您召唤我……是有什么要紧事吗？”

 

“也算不上特别要紧，但是我希望你能提供一些帮助，”伏地魔满意地看了眼金发贵族，懒洋洋地说道，“卢修斯，我没记错的话，你有一个差不多十几岁的儿子？” 

 

卢修斯身形一抖，突然神色有些慌张，但是还是很快的掩藏了下去。他尽量让自己的声音保持着平静。“……是的，主人，德拉科开学后就是霍格沃茨五年级的学生了。”

 

伏地魔勾起嘴角，“很好。我需要你为我做点儿事，目前看来，在我可用的人中，只有你在这个问题上有一定的经验。”

 

“尽我所能，主人。”卢修斯吞了口口水，说，“请问……具体是什么问题呢？”

 

“青春期少年的叛逆心理问题。”


	3. 第3章

卢修斯打开房门的时候，哈利正在试图用那几个又厚又大的枕头把自己憋死。

 

他花了一秒的时间意识到这个黑发少年的此举是何用意，慌忙快步走上前，把对方那张已经因为窒息而有些发红的脑袋从枕头里用力地扯了出来。

 

“哈利·波特！”卢修斯把那几个枕头丢下床边，气喘吁吁地看着这个让他莫名其妙的黑发男孩。“你以为你是在干什么！”

 

“咳咳......”哈利一边咳嗽着，一边一脸不满的看着这个不速之客。“你说呢？”

 

卢修斯脸上的表情由惊讶慢慢转变为了疑惑。他并不傻，再加上之前从他的主人那获得的命令，很快便明白了大致是怎么一回事。

 

“……所以说，你是真的在试图自杀？”他看了看那些枕头，露出嫌恶的表情，“用麻瓜的方式？”

 

“……你的关注点还真是非常‘纯血统’啊。”哈利干笑着感叹了一声，然后无奈地躺回到了床上。“为什么你们一个个的都要对我的这个决定如此意外。然后还批判我用这种麻瓜的方式，说的好像我有的选似的。”

 

金发男人此刻看起来有些尴尬，他想到了自己此行的目的，斟酌了一下措辞，说，“好吧......小小年纪就敢于面对死亡确实值得令人敬佩，不过......”他站直了身子，让自己看起来更自信一点，尽管现在他依旧对黑魔王安排下来的这个任务感到摸不着头脑，但依旧渴望着成功。“我希望你能停下这些行为，自杀行为，我是说。”

 

哈利的眼睛奇迹般地亮了起来，似乎还带着某种期待。“你意思是，伏地魔派你来杀我了？”

 

“不！当然不是。” 

 

‘他是来让我保住你的小命的，实际上。’卢修斯在心里默默地想着。‘而我甚至都不知道这是为什么！’

 

那绿眸中刚才还闪烁着的光似乎又暗淡了下去。“好吧，我就知道，他不会这样轻易放过我的。”

 

卢修斯沉默了。

 

不管原因是什么，他确实发现这个男孩对着自己的死亡有着某种奇怪的执念。“让他放弃自杀的念头，我现在需要留着他的命。”——黑魔王的那句命令下达得简单而粗暴，没有任何多余的解释，但是他们作为食死徒，并没有提问的权利或者习惯，所以实际上，他也完全不知道他的主人为什么要让波特小子活着，甚至还不允许他死。

 

他的主人是在考虑一些更富有创造性的方式来折磨这个男孩吗？考虑到目前他所处的房间和待遇，卢修斯对此表示很怀疑，更何况，黑魔王如果要这样做的话，早在复活的那时候，肯定就直接在墓地动手了。而在当时，那一场莫名的——不知道能不能被称为决斗——的事故发生后，主人只是一声不吭的把这个男孩带回了庄园好好看管而已。难道说，他是要蛊惑这个男孩，为黑暗方所用吗？不，先不说这样做的成功率有多高，他更怀疑的是这样一个青少年真的能为黑魔王的事业带来多少帮助，要知道，如果他最后毫发无损的回到光明那边，邓布利多那个精明的老头是不会放任他被控制的，而以这个男孩的经验和年龄，也绝对难以在那个老头的眼皮底下玩出什么花样来，这需要十分详细的策划和资源，他不认为黑魔王会计划这样一个麻烦而又收效甚微的事情。

 

卢修斯脑海里的小齿轮咔吱咔吱地转动着。可惜的是，从他接到命令到现在，也没有想出一个真正让自己信服的答案。

 

他看了看在床上恢复着呼吸的少年，他不是第一次见到这个孩子了，他还知道他和自己的独子德拉科同年。据他所知，他们在学校的关系并不好。他们也一点都不像，不论从外表还是从行为习惯上。

 

但是青春期少年独有的执拗和活力依旧会让他联想到自己的牵挂，德拉科。让这样一个年轻的、正在成长着的孩子面对这一切并不会让他真正感到有多愉悦，他更希望他的主人的命定敌人是一个更冷酷危险的成年人，而非这样一个看起来无知又无害的、年龄都可以当自己儿子的小少年。当然，如果哈利·波特确实是他们的事业前进的阻碍，他也会毫不犹豫的拿起魔杖对付他，但是如果能少牺牲一条这样的生命……他必须承认，当你习惯了一个父亲的角色之后，就再也很难随心所欲地对任何一个孩子残酷了。

 

马尔福家的现任族长叹了一口气，不管怎么样，当下的目标是让这个格兰芬多明白并且理解，黑魔王暂时不想要他的命，所以他最好是好好呆着，活着，别给他们添麻烦了。

 

“嗯……”卢修斯犹豫着开口，“听着，哈——哈利。”

 

男孩翻过身来，面无表情。“哈哈利是谁。”

 

“咳、嗯……好吧，”见男孩不领情，男人只好放弃了这种生硬的套近乎，“波特先生，我希望你相信，我的主人并没有想要折磨你，他也确实没有那么想要你的命。”

 

“哈哈，是吗？你接下来是不是还要说，他还希望世界和平，麻瓜巫师一家亲，在阳光明媚的下午和邓布利多一起喝茶呢？”

 

卢修斯没有理会哈利的嘲讽，尽力让自己的表情看起来可信。“听着，你为什么就是不肯相信这一点呢？就目前而言，他也没有对你做任何——”卢修斯突然想起来了墓地的那个阿瓦达索命，只好立刻改口，“他把你带回来之后没有真的把你怎么样，不是吗？”

 

“是这样没错，目前看来只是单纯地把我软禁在这里，但是很显然，这是因为他这会儿没空。”哈利耸了耸肩。

 

“所以，你就好好的待着，过一段简单的生活不好吗？”

 

“哦得了吧，马尔福......先生。”哈利摇了摇头，好像听到了什么非常有趣的事情似的，“你我心里都清楚得很，伏地魔现在没有杀我，不代表他以后不会杀我，实际上，他绝对是世界上最想要我死的人。”

 

“他也许会让我死在所有光明方的人的面前，把我的尸体悬挂在对角巷，让每一个对光明方寄予希望的人产生巨大的恐慌。”

 

“他也有可能会每天挖下我的一个地方，眼睛，手，脚，或者别的什么，看我缓慢而痛苦地死去。”

 

“他还或许会强制命令我回到霍格沃茨，让我亲手杀死邓布利多教授，然后再将痛苦至极的我杀死，即使我现在能抵挡他的夺魂咒，但是也许在被折磨得奄奄一息之后就不会那么幸运了。”

 

卢修斯静静地看着男孩淡定地说着这些恐怖的假设，喉咙好像一点声音也发不出来，没办法，因为他非常明白，对方说的一点也没错。

 

这一切都是有可能发生的。

 

只是男孩说这些话的神色，实在是有些过于漠然和无畏，就好像在说今天的天气真不错似的。

 

他看向男孩的眼睛，绿莹莹的颜色让人有些心悸，他总是很善于观察，分析人的类型和喜好，然后用狡猾的、更符合对方希冀的方式和对方周旋与交际。此刻，他却只能从这样一个年轻人的眼中看到一份超乎寻常的生死看淡，以及一些不属于这份年龄的悲伤。

 

他从未在德拉科的眼眸中看到过这样的神色。他的儿子总是骄傲的，得意的，有着少年人独有的不可一世和对未来的自信向往。

 

他叹了口气。最后，开口说道。

 

“波——哈利，”他还是尽力显得真诚，尽管他也不那么清楚自己此刻究竟是几分真心几分假意。“我不得不说，我确实也不明白黑魔王为什么要让你活着，但是......”他停顿了一下，“我愿意给你一个承诺，怎么样？如果......你所担心的那样的事情真的发生了，我以马尔福家族的名义起誓，我会尽我最大的努力说服黑魔王，让你死的有尊严，不痛苦。作为交换，你在这里呆着的时候，不要再妄图自杀了，当然，也不要搞些别的乱子出来，安静地呆着，如何？”

 

哈利眯起眼睛，从床上坐起身子凝视着眼前的男人。似乎在他脸上寻找一丝诡计的迹象。

 

“这对你有什么好处？马尔福先生，你知道的，在过去的几年里，我可没少和‘马尔福’打交道。”

 

“好吧，很高兴你对我们有足够多的了解，这样我说话也简单多了，实际上，这是黑魔王安排给我的命令，让我来劝阻你的自杀。”

 

“伏地魔派一个马尔福来阻止我的自杀，哇哦，我都不知道我有这么大的面子呢。”哈利哼了一声，听起来有点像在笑，最后他喃喃地咕哝道。“他真是个疯子、控制狂、神经病，连别人怎么死都非要插手。”

 

在某种程度上，卢修斯还挺同意这句话的。当然，给他十个胆子也不敢说出口就是了。

 

“不过，我还是不接受你的提议，马尔福先生。”

 

金发男人皱起了眉，他觉得自己刚才的语气已经够诚恳，足够动人了。

 

“能说说是为什么吗，波特。”

 

“我不认为……你在你们主人面前说好话会有什么实际上的作用。”

 

卢修斯自信的笑了。“你或许对黑魔王对我的青睐还不够了解，说真的，我绝对是他最得力、最信任的手下之一。”

 

哈利抬起头来，面无表情地看着面前的男人说，“那，他知道两年前那本汤姆·里德尔的日记本已经被毁了的事情了吗？”

 

卢修斯的笑容凝固了。

 

\-----------------------------------

 

这天夜里，伏地魔在自己的书房里揉了揉额角。

 

几小时前卢修斯离开时候的神色很不对劲。

 

他原本以为，纯种家庭出身高贵的马尔福族长管教或者是蛊惑一个十几岁的青少年应该是一件手到擒来的事情。毕竟马尔福不一定有强大的魔法破坏力，但是绝对是一个社交和谈判的好手。

 

卢修斯对于没能成功劝阻波特小子所表现出来的沮丧和害怕并非装出来的，但是他想不明白的是，在他示意对方可以离开了的时候，金发男人对于离开庄园显得有些过于......急切了？

目前他只能把这归功于忌惮自己的惩罚，虽然这是说得通的，但是伏地魔还是直觉感到有哪儿不对劲。

 

可如果卢修斯也做不到的话……

 

黑魔王想了想，脑海中浮现了一个不那么确定的身影。

 

虽然他一直也很质疑对方的忠诚，但是不管怎样，对方的能力是在众多追随者里确实也算是出类拔萃的，他也一直很信仰黑魔法……只不过现在在那个老蜜蜂的学校里教书，谁知道他现在到底是忠于谁的？

 

无论如何，那个人也算得上是波特的授课老师，在被绑架之后能看到自己平时相处过的老师，波特一定更容易觉得感动，也更容易被软化和说服。

 

嗯，黑魔王默默地思忖着，这个主意应该比之前的靠谱多了。

\------------------------------

西弗勒斯·斯内普一生中遇到过很多次艰难的时刻。

 

眼下大概也算得上是其中一遭。当那个男孩从三强争霸赛的比赛场地中消失之后，当他的左手手臂上的标记痛了起来，他就早已预料到了这一天，早已预料到了自己会被即将到来的漩涡卷入。

 

关于那个格兰芬多臭小鬼——哈利·波特的失踪，凤凰社和邓布利多对此完全一筹莫展，毫无疑问黑魔王不是把他直接杀了，就是抓起来关在某个不为人知的地方了。邓布利多校长似乎对男孩的存活还保有奇妙的侥幸心理，他可不这样想——直到黑魔王的传讯真正抵达，他们才真正燃起了一丝希望。而现在，一切的希望只能寄托在自己身上了。倘若他不是一个非常注重自我保护的斯莱特林，而是英雄主义的格兰芬多，只怕此时此刻在走路的时候都会带着一股脚下生风的使命感。

 

这让他一直以来都很满意的黑色长袍的翻滚姿态都不满了起来。他才没有因为肩负着那个男孩逃脱希望的使命感而脚下生风，没有，这个袍子一直都这样！

 

男人深深吸了一口气。这一次被传唤到黑魔王的所在之处，除了自己出色的大脑封闭术以外，他没有来得及做任何其他的准备，更何况，任何可能会回馈给邓布利多的关于目的地的线索都有可能让黑魔王发觉自己真正的忠诚所在，他不能冒险。还好的是，就刚才黑魔王对自己的吩咐来看，他没有很明显地表露出对自己忠诚的质疑，目前好像也没有要弄死那个小兔崽子的想法。

 

不对，甚至可以说是背道而驰——黑魔王召唤一个他不怎么信任的食死徒，居然是想办法说服波特的自杀倾向？

 

斯莱特林人有时候就是这样，莫名其妙想太多，一会儿的功夫，斯内普教授已经开始在怀疑，波特到底是不是聪明到了用这个法子来迫使黑魔王联系自己，从而可以让凤凰社获取信息的地步……

 

不管怎样，见到那个小子之后，就可以知道到底是怎么一回事了。

 

如果这一次能成功把那臭小子救出来……他会让对方看看什么才叫做真正的由魔药课论文编织而成的地狱。

 

斯内普腹诽着，向那个房间走去。

 

\-----------------------

 

自从打发走了卢修斯之后，哈利现在连枕头都没得了。

 

不过他现在也顾不了那么多，可选择的余地太少了。洗脸池没有拴子没法当做盆子用，如果要考虑溺死的话，只能考虑……

 

可是那也太……

 

男孩吞了吞口水，有些犹豫，正当他做着心理建设的这会，斯内普教授忽的推开了门，而他看到的就是波特小子正一副严正以待半跪在马桶前，直勾勾地盯着那儿的水的模样。

 

然而这个在他求学生涯中，出现在自己噩梦中次数最多的老师的突然出现，显然把男孩吓得不轻。

 

“斯……斯内普！”

 

“是斯内普教授，波特。”

 

晃了晃神，发觉自己并不是在做噩梦之后，哈利问道，“你……你怎么会在这儿？！你果然是食死徒？”

 

斯内普没有回答，很多事情一时半会也解释不清楚，“你这是在干什么？按照黑魔王的说法，你在企图自杀？”

 

“……唔，是啊，天呐，我还来得及吗？伏地魔是不是派你来折磨我了！啊啊啊啊……他是怎么想到的？让我和你呆在一个房间里就已经感到备受煎熬了……”哈利看起来快哭了。“看来，他在折磨人这件事上还是非常有天分的……”

 

“……”斯内普咬了咬牙，“虽然说我确实很想这么做，但是黑魔王不是派我来折磨你的。”

 

男人看着那个马桶，露出嫌弃的神色。“你刚才是在用这种可笑的方式自杀吗？”

 

“靠，又来……”哈利苦着脸闭上眼睛埋怨道，“为什么你们都那么关注到底是不是麻瓜的方式呢！”

 

"不许说粗话，波特。”斯内普眉间的皱纹加深了，“你是真的愚蠢到想要用自杀来逃避一切吗？”

 

“我，我只是……”

 

“跟我说说，你那被巨怪啃过了的脑子里都装了些什么？战争从来都没有结束过，所有人都在为了未来而做出牺牲。我牺牲了我的信仰，有些人牺牲了自己……”看着男孩有些茫然的模样，斯内普越发气不打一处来。“然后，你呢，‘大难不死的男孩’，哈利·詹姆斯·波特，你就是这样想的吗？你就是这样把你父母为你而牺牲的、宝贵的生命放弃的吗？”

 

哈利因为对方的莫名激动感到十分诧异，张着嘴没有说话，他几乎要被斯内普教授——这样一个他从来都只见过他板着脸的表情（也许斯莱特林的学生见过几次他高兴一点的表情）的男人如此夸张的情绪表达。

 

“你要怎么去面对她……面对你的母亲……”说到这里，教授的声音渐渐小了下去，直到最后轻不可闻地说出那个名字，“莉莉……”

 

他的目光变得有些遥远起来，就像是在看着自己的回忆，而他说出那个名字的方式也带着莫名的小心翼翼，就像是曾被他栓在舌尖反复揉稔，如若珍藏一样。

 

当然，哈利也从未见过他的魔药课教授的这样一面。过了好一会儿，他才从愣着的状态中恢复过来，他挠了挠头，犹豫着开口道，“呃，我都不知道你这么关心我的心理状况和父母关系呢，斯内普……教授，”他叹了口气，“说真的，就在我被抓来这里的那天晚上，我还看到了他们——我的父母。”

 

斯内普立刻抬起头来，目光挪回了少年身上，深色的眸子里满是质疑，“什么？”

哈利扶着马桶盖站了起来，揉了揉僵了的腿，然后把双手抻在洗漱台上，垂着眸子，任由刘海遮住他的伤疤。“我不知道具体是什么原因，但是……在伏地魔朝我发射死咒的时候，出现了一条连线，然后……我看到了那些死去的人，好像大部分都是被那根魔杖杀死了的人……比如塞德里克，我的爸爸，还有……我的妈妈……”

 

“你——你是说，你见到了莉莉？！”在这一瞬间，斯内普的脸上写满了极其罕见的震惊。

 

如果不是因为时候不对，哈利甚至想要把这段奇妙的记忆用冥想盆存起来，带回去给他的同学们看——‘你没见过的斯内普教授表情包合集’，没准还能开个收费……

 

他收敛起飞到天外的思绪，接着说道，“是啊……我……我很想念他们，真的，虽然在我活着的时候从未拥有过和他们相关的记忆，但是我也相信他们确实是爱着我的。”

 

“她——我是说，莉莉，她和你说什么了？她、她在那个世界……她过得还好吗？”斯内普教授几乎完全摒弃了他的高冷形象，抓着哈利的臂膀，甚至是有些紧张地问着。

 

“呃……唔，我也不知道……我看到她的时候，伏地魔还在一边呢，总之，她看起来和我想象的一样温柔……”哈利悲伤地摇了摇头，“也许她真的希望我好好活下去，可是我又不知道我还能活多久，如果能早一点去那儿和我的父母团聚，也许这也算不上什么罪过，对吧？我也很好奇……她到底是怎样的一个人。”

 

“温柔……噢，她脾气可不怎么好，但是，是的，她是一个很温柔的人。”斯内普看着哈利的绿眼睛，喃喃道。

 

“是啊，我还看到她依偎在我父亲身边，他们站在一起的样子，真是登对极了……”

 

“……等等，你是说，詹姆斯·波特？！”斯内普原本柔和了几分的表情顿时又变得阴沉了，“波”字的爆破音里也能听得出他的憎恶。

 

“对、对啊……我爸爸，不然还能是谁？能看到他们俩可以在另一个世界相伴，我也还是蛮欣慰的呢。”

 

\-------------------------- 

 

夜深了，伏地魔刚结束完手头上的事务，想着斯内普进去找那个男孩也过去一小会儿了，也不知道情况如何了。

 

借此机会，或许他还能探一探斯内普的忠诚……他记得，这个人和那个男孩的母亲似乎是朋友，或许从这层关系而言，他至少能劝服下那个少年的自杀欲望？

 

一边想着，他准备去男孩的房间看一眼情况。

 

不料刚走出书房的门，就正好撞见了慌慌张张朝着自己方向而来的家养小精灵。

 

莫米——主要负责波特的饮食起居的那个小精灵，睁着满是惊恐地泪水的大眼睛看清楚了来人之后，顾不得赔礼道歉，便直接说出了她的来意——

 

“主人，不好了！哈、哈利小主人和斯内普先生他们……他们好像准备要一起自杀了！！”

 

\--------------------------


	4. 第4章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 粗体为蛇佬腔

一周后。

 

霍格沃茨。

 

邓布利多看着面前这个一脸茫然的西弗勒斯，也是惊讶得说不出话来。

 

显然，伏地魔把西弗勒斯从被他召唤起的这部分记忆都给‘一忘皆空’了。他完全不记得自己被召唤过了的事情，也自然完全不记得他在黑魔王的庄园里都发生过了些什么。

 

邓布利多皱起了眉头，莫不是对方怀疑起了魔药大师的忠诚？可倘若如此，他又怎么会放任一个叛徒继续活着？

 

到底是发生了什么事，才会让伏地魔选择这样一个方式对付西弗勒斯呢？要知道，即使是他，要把西弗勒斯这样一个大脑封闭术优秀的人进行记忆调整，也是十分费力的。

 

只怕这其中有什么阴谋……

 

老校长苦思冥想了半天，也没能得出一个确切答案来。

 

原本他对斯内普此行抱有很高期望，起码能获知一点关于哈利是否存活的信息，这下可好，竹篮打水一场空。

 

白发老人叹了口气，早知道哈利会在这么早的时候就得直面汤姆，他有些后悔没有完全交代关于那个人的更多细节，但是他先前告知过的那些内容也已经把男孩逼得够紧了。而现在，除了凤凰社那边依旧毫无进展的搜索、以及魔法部的死不认账之外，他也只能衷心的希望哈利还活着，也没有被汤姆折磨疯吧。

 

\---------------------------------------

 

邓布利多不知道的是，快被折磨疯了的不是哈利，而是汤姆。

 

此刻，里德尔庄园的书房里，他正躺在自己的扶手椅上闭目养神。

 

一般人或许看不出来，但是伏地魔自己还是很清楚自己的状况，这两天他的魔力消耗确实有些让他疲惫，但也还是掩饰得住。

 

只不过一想到前几日的兵荒马乱，他就愁眉不展。

 

有谁会想到，让一直都很稳重的斯内普去办这件事竟会是这样一个结果呢？

 

最后——他几乎是费了很大力气，才把看起来几乎失去理智了的，嚷嚷着“我要去见莉莉”的斯内普制服下来，不得已之下，他只好选择了最简单粗暴的解决方案。

 

对方的大脑封闭术能力有目共睹，清除这样一个人的记忆对刚刚恢复力量的黑魔王来说，谈不上难，但是也绝对称不上多么轻松。

 

这下好了，那家伙的忠诚也没法试探了，还费了自己这么大功夫。

 

他愤懑地深呼吸了一下。

 

都怪那个——该死的哈利·波特！

 

卢修斯举止变得奇怪就不提了，斯内普还失了智，两个可以说是他手下最强大的巫师……怎么就连心理辅导这么简单的问题都办不到呢？

 

他这还没从费心劳神的状态中完全恢复好呢，就又听见了家养小精灵哭诉着男孩正在绝食的消息。

 

靠，他甚至吩咐了这里厨艺最好的家养小精灵去负责那个小子的伙食！

 

恼火在心中升腾，伏地魔想着，这样下去也不是个事，他觉得还是亲自前去教训教训一下为好，便站起身来，收拾了一下之后离开书房，大步走向庄园西翼——目前已经搬到了二层的那个不让任何追随者靠近的房间，奇怪的是，原本熊熊燃烧着的满腔怒火，随着自己离那儿越来越近的脚步，变得慢慢平息了下来。

 

他不认为自己是个脾气很好的人，在往常，他也经常会用钻心咒来发泄自己的怒火。但是，就这几天的状况来看，他的情绪似乎比之以往更趋近于稳定了。

 

是因为复活之后的身体更接近与一个“人”，还是和那个他的人形魂器有关系？

 

纳吉尼也是魂器，但是，一条蛇和一个有着魔法核心的巫师毕竟还是不一样······

 

带着疑惑，他推开房门，出乎意料的是房间里灯光很昏暗，只有廊灯开着。男孩这会儿没有在继续折腾自己，估计是绝食的关系，也没多少力气搞事，此刻他正安静地躺在床上，呼吸轻不可闻。

 

伏地魔俯视着少年的瘦弱身形。作为一个“救世主”，他看起来更像是一个发育不良的儿童，比起自己在他一年级的时候，透过奇洛所看到的瘦弱身形来说，几乎没有壮实多少。霍格沃茨的伙食和邓布利多的照料不会很差，但是在幼儿时期造成的营养不良显然还是影响了他的发育。

 

男人看着埋在柔弱的床垫里，仿佛看不到身子的哈利·波特，他不经意地想，或许不用魔法他都能轻松地把这个小鬼碾碎。

 

换一个时间，他或许会对对方的脆弱感到兴奋，但现在他只剩下疑惑。

 

当自己和这个小子在这么近的距离下时（更重要的是对方没有醒着烦自己），他确实可以清晰地感觉到莫名趋近于平稳的心境。说实在的，他很怀念这份平静。在很久很久之前的过去，他也曾经是一个处事不惊、泰然自若的冷静而自持的聪明人，只是当他的灵魂一点一点地被切割成了好几片之后，渐渐在黑魔法残杀其他人的快感之中沉沦，也因为自己的强大而近乎自负的狂妄而疯狂。

 

他甚至是一听到那个预言——关于自己会被击败的预言的时候，就恐慌地立即决定要自行前往解决掉那个婴儿，甚至都没有考虑过先检查一下那个孩子身上的魔法痕迹。

 

——也遭致了他十多年的飘零。

 

 

夜晚的庄园一如既往的寂静，男人把自己渐渐随着陈年往事越伸越远的思绪拉了回来，他看着眼前的这个男孩，静静地集中精力去感觉那股隐隐约约的灵魂碎片之间的吸引，在男孩体内的那一个魂片究竟是个什么状况？它似乎没有影响到男孩本身的灵魂——考虑到波特小子的目前的表现来说，但它具体是怎么和自己的灵魂起作用，从而让自己精神更容易感到平和的呢？这似乎和距离有关系……？ 

 

黑魔王静下心来，半闭上眼，顺着那份灵魂深处微妙的拉扯力，倾下身去，试图用自己的额头靠向那个男孩的……

 

忽的，那双翠绿色的眸子睁了开来，然后男孩就被眼前这个特别近的蛇脸吓了一大跳。“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！……吓死我了！”

 

“……” 那双绿眸在这样的夜色中倒是显得愈发明亮，伏地魔往后退了退，面色不虞，有那么吓人吗？？？

 

男孩定了定神，吞了下口水，依旧有些惊恐，“你......你刚才是要干什么！？”

 

伏地魔顿了顿，然后神色自若地说，“一些……研究。”

 

他可不打算在现在就把他的发现告诉对方。他的思绪还停留在刚才那些关于魔法和灵魂的议题上，也完全没有注意到男孩脸上的些许绯红。

 

“什么样的研究需要你……大半夜的，”哈利红扑扑的小脸满是质疑，“跑到我床边上来亲我？！”

 

“？？？”黑魔王皱了皱眉，这小子在想什么呢？“什么？不，我可没有那样的打算，别胡思乱想，臭小子！”

 

“那，你倒是说说看，你是来干什么的！”

 

“……我不能告诉你。” 

 

“你看……！”哈利喘着气，大声质问道。“你还说你不是……”

 

“噢……天哪！”男孩突然一惊，像是终于明白了什么似的。“该不会，你其实是......可是......啊！这就说得通了......都说得通了……”

 

“波特，你在嘀咕些什么呢？”

 

哈利吞了吞口水，眯起他的绿眼睛盯着对方，慢慢开口道，“你，你先告诉我，你这会儿是不是来杀我的？”

 

伏地魔已经有些不耐烦了，“我已经和你说过了，也让卢修斯和西弗勒斯转达了。我目前是不会杀你的。所以，我劝你最好也安……”

 

然而哈利听了这话，却是惊恐地睁大了眼睛，立即打断了对方，“所以说，你真的是因为想要我……给你那什么……才决定留下我的命的？！” 他几乎是叫了出来， “你是想用这样的方式羞辱我，击碎我的人格？……连一个十四岁的孩子都不肯放过吗？你、你果然是个变态！疯子！该死的恋童癖！！！！”

 

伏地魔终于发觉事情好像有点不对头了。“你等下……”

 

“离我远点！！！”

 

\-------------------------

 

这个男孩身上的魂片绝对是有些什么影响存在的。

 

在听完对方的质问之后，伏地魔发觉，自己居然忍住了丢过去一个钻心剜骨的冲动。连他自己都感到有些神奇了。

 

“波特，这就是你愚蠢得和蟾蜍一般的大脑得出来的结论吗？！我？黑魔王，巫师界未来的主人——”他倾下身，勒着男孩松垮的睡衣衣领，愤怒地说，“我这样的人，只会对权利和力量产生欲望。更别说是你这样乳臭未干的臭小鬼了！”

 

哈利的翠绿眼眸对上伏地魔的红眼睛，褪去了那份装模作样的羞赧，看起来似乎毫无畏惧，“——那你到底要如何解释，你所谓的‘不想杀我’呢？”

 

这突如其来的问题让伏地魔微微一愣，空气也安静了好一会儿，哈利见对方没有立刻回答，他思索着移开了目光，放低了声音，慢慢地接着说道。“......其实吧，之前，我曾经听到过，咳咳，嗯......有些流言蜚语，呃......关于‘神秘人’——你，的性生活。”

 

房间里再一次的被沉默笼罩。

 

伏地魔皱了皱他那没有毛的眉毛。他想，他一贯都是用恐惧统治别人，只不过他陨落的这十来年里，似乎人们对他的害怕确实消去了不少，说起来，他倒是也不太清楚大众们现在是怎么看待他的。

 

总之，他觉得已经没什么能让他更恼怒了，闷声问道，“怎么说的。”

 

“据说啊，你在最权势滔天的时候也没有过一个固定的伴侣、妻子，甚至是一个绯闻情人都未曾出现过。考虑到你已经......多少岁了来着？”说到这，哈利偷瞄了眼伏地魔，对方的表情让他决定还是赶紧继续说下去。“咳，总而言之，不少人的结论是，你应该大概也许很有可能是一个......同性恋。”

 

“不，我对那种无聊又碍事的感情不感兴趣。”伏地魔回答得很快，也很淡定，似乎这样类似的评论并不会造成他真正的困扰，他松开了手，整理了一下自己的长袍。“这些人太不了解我了，黑魔王不需要这种没用的感情。况且，这不是那个老蜜蜂不是最爱宣扬的那一套吗？最伟大的魔法——爱？”

 

哈利关注着伏地魔脸上的不屑神情，摇了摇头，轻声说，“可你确实被这样的魔法击败了，不是吗？是我的母亲对我的爱，让我活了下来，也让你失去了身体。”

 

“可那又如何呢？那个女巫死了，我还活着，而她费尽心思保护着的孩子，伟大的救世主——哈利·波特，”伏地魔俯下身子，红眼睛里泛着危险的光芒，凝视着男孩如索命咒一般颜色的眼睛。“——在我的手心里，就如同砧板上垂死挣扎的鱼肉，任我揉捻，任我宰割。”

 

“......”哈利静静地回看向他，眨了眨眼。“那……你倒是宰啊……”

 

“......”

 

哈利垂下脑袋，只留给男人一个看不清面容的凌乱的头发顶。

 

好吧，实际上男孩是在憋笑。他确实听过一些胆子大的同学在背后讨论这些事情，只不过在当时的他眼里，伏地魔更像是一个标记着他的敌人符号的象征，而非某个活生生的人。

 

奇怪的是，曾经惴惴不安的心在真正遇见了这个传说中的人之后，反而没了所有了担心和紧张。也许有一种破罐子破摔的脾气在其中起作用吧，就现在的哈利而言，看黑魔王无言以对的样子真的很有趣。说真的，他甚至感觉和这家伙聊天比学校里那些整天嘲笑着他的名声、总是用别样的目光看待自己的同学有意思多了。

 

“不过，”哈利定了定神，语气忽然严肃了起来。“我现在更好奇的是，我对你到底是有什么实际上的用途。”

 

伏地魔警觉地眯起了眼睛。

 

他知道了魂器的事情？或许，这个小鬼也还不是真的那么愚蠢。

 

“好吧……我说出这么无礼的话你都可以忍得下来，我现在大致明白你应该确实不是为了单纯的折磨而延后杀死我的计划了。”男孩走下床，来到伏地魔的面前，抬起头眼神坚定地看向男人。“我对你来说到底是什么？除了曾经导致过你的失势的‘命定仇敌’之外？......伏地魔。”

 

男人俯视着这个胆大妄为的小狮子，拖着冰冷的调子慢慢地答道，“这不是你该关心的事情。”

 

即使他是一个魂器，他也是一个身在里德尔庄园，心在霍格沃茨的魂器。意外的魂器始终是意外，倘若男孩真的威胁到了自己，他依旧会果断地选择杀了他以绝后患，毕竟他也不是只有这一个魂器，这就像是一个天平，当威胁的一侧大过于利益了的时候，他的做法也会产生变化。

 

他依旧不想让男孩了解到魂器的存在，但是他可以稍许的透露一下他们目前的这种联系，这时候手头上真的还有很多事务需要处理，没有什么空闲时间天天照料一个臭小子的死活。他也确实不想再花心思纠结于自己“仇敌”的自杀了。

 

“好吧，如果这可以让你安分一点，我可以透露一些线索给你。”

 

\--------------------

 

听话伏地魔的叙述，哈利半信半疑地问，“你的意思是说，因为你是用我的血复活的，所以这让我们之间建立了一种联系？”

 

“是的。”

 

“唔……”哈利思索着摸了摸自己的伤疤，回想起之前所遇到的各种怪事。“那怎么也没见你来取我的血呢？你不需要拿去做研究吗？为什么自从那天晚上之后你就完全没有这样的动作呢？还有，我们现在是不是算得上是血脉相连了？”哈利做了个鬼脸。 “天哪，这可太吓人了！”

 

“……”面对着哈利一连串的问题，黑魔王却只是简单的说，“无可奉告。”

 

他站起身来，看起来准备离开了。“好了，既然你已经了解到这一点了，我希望接下来的时间里你都可以好好地呆着，不要再试图进行愚蠢的自杀行为了，因为我既没有打算要折磨你，也没有打算要杀你——只要你不做过分逾越的事情。” 

 

男人的声音里满是不容置喙的意思，但是哈利缓慢而慎重地摇了摇头。

 

“不，我不这样觉得……”

 

“你——什么？”

 

“如果我的死亡会给你造成麻烦，比如说，你需要固定时间取我的血才能继续保持人形什么的……那么，作为‘大难不死的男孩’——”说到这个名号，哈利苦笑了一下。“我难道不该为了光明方的未来，牺牲自己吗？”

 

……

 

男孩的脑回路真的是让伏地魔目瞪口呆。

 

好吧，他怎么会忘了的，这小子是个彻头彻尾的格兰芬多！

 

该死的救世主情结！

该死的哈利·波特！

 

那一瞬间，黑魔王差点就准备说出“你爱死不死吧老子不管了”然后甩门离去了。但是不知何故，他还是忍了下来。

 

“你的脑子是被巨魔碾过了吗？！”他咬牙切齿地说，“没有经过我的允许，你必须活着！”

 

“你没有权利管我！”

 

“你是我的——”魂器一词差点脱口而出，伏地魔愤恨地吐出一口气，“好吧，想想辛苦把你养大的人？”

 

这小鬼到底对他做了什么？他甚至不知道自己在说什么了。

 

“辛苦？从我四岁起他们就让我做家务了，还经常不给我饭吃。”哈利的表情更阴郁了。“我吃不饱，穿不暖，住在橱柜里。他们都是麻瓜，很讨厌魔法。”

 

“……”这倒是出乎了伏地魔的预料，还有点微妙的不高兴——好歹对那些人来说这孩子也是“打败了”自己的人，就是这样被对待的吗？

 

“那……想想邓布利多？你的校长？”男人忍着厌恶的感觉吐出那个名字。

 

“……”哈利低下了头，提起这个老人似乎让他看起来有些悲伤。“他确实就如同我的爷爷一样，我很信任他。”

 

“但是，也正因为如此，我不想辜负他的期望，只不过他太信赖我，或者说，信赖那个预言了。”

 

伏地魔目光微闪，这个男孩知道预言的事情？他从邓布利多那里知道了多少？他知道的是完整的预言吗？

 

他在心中计算着，一面熟练地掩饰着自己的表情，不让男孩察觉出自己有什么古怪。

 

在从这小子口里套出关于预言的内容之前，这样的自杀行为确实需要认真对待了。他思忖着。既然对方不畏惧死，又不便于使用严刑酷吏，只能想想别的办法了......

 

毫无所察的哈利沉浸在了自己的回忆中，继续说着，“他关心我，却也让我倍感压力，我能感受到他对我寄予的厚望，魔法石也好，密室也好，三强争霸赛什么的也好，所有的惊心动魄确实让我的学生生涯充满了‘乐趣’。但是我只想过简单悠闲的生活。我不知道为什么别人就能平静地度过每一个学年，而我却偏偏要承受这一切呢？我的父母让我活下来，真的是为了让我去实现预言吗？让我这样一个——十几岁的孩子，去打败你这样的——”

 

“好了，波特。”伏地魔无情地打断了男孩的抱怨，“既然如此，你现在可以在这里‘简单悠闲’的过日子，何必管那个老傻瓜怎么想呢？每个人的命运都应该掌握在自己手上。”

 

“你不明白，你这样的人不会明白的。”哈利摇了摇头，说，“除了为了打败你而努力，我不知道自己活着还有什么别的意义。可按照你的说法，我活着反而会让你活得更好，那我还要为了什么而去活着？”

 

伏地魔恼火地深吸了一口气。他真的不擅长也不喜欢扮演这种知心家长一般的角色。“我不在乎！但是你不准再跑去进行荒唐的自杀了！既然你现在在我的手上，你是死是活由不得你自己决定！”

 

这话让刚刚还沉浸在沮丧中的哈利咬了咬牙，好像立刻又昂起了斗志。“你没有这样的权利！你不过是为了自己的利益罢了！如果我想为了巫师界牺牲自己，你也阻止不了我！”

 

“我不允许——”

 

“你可以轻易地让一个人死去，但是你又如何阻止一个不想活的人呢？”

 

“我当然有能力主宰一个——像你这样的小屁孩的生死！我不会让你如愿的，我也不会给你机会这样做。你连这个房子都出不去。”

 

“那……我只要继续不吃饭就行了！”哈利说着还吐了吐舌头。

 

“呵，我可以让你身体瘫痪，然后从你嘴里塞进去食物。”伏地魔毫不示弱地反击。

 

“我会把它们吐出来！”

 

“放心，我会确保把它们给你灌进去。”

 

“我不会张嘴的！”

 

“我可以嘴对嘴给你喂进去！”

 

“……”

 

“……”

 

“你刚才是不是说……”

 

“不，我没有，你听错了，波特。”

 

伏地魔现在真的有些怀疑，这个小鬼是不是给自己施了什么降智魔法……

 

“我听到了！所以其实你果然是个——”

 

“我不是，”男人恼怒地闭上眼，伸出一只手揉了揉自己满是疲惫的脸。“我没有！”

 

 

黑魔王深呼吸了一下，尝试着冷静一点。忽然之间，他似乎想到了什么。

 

他现在手下确实没有几个真正靠谱又很闲的食死徒可以使唤了，不过，不一定非得是食死徒，这个选择很合适不是吗，深得自己信任，又有能力可以管控住男孩，而且，本身她也不怎么适合其他的某些任务——

 

他嘶嘶地喊到，“ **纳吉尼！** ”

 

不一会儿，哈利警觉地看着那条粗壮的蛇吐着信子沿着门口滑了进来。

 

“ **怎么了，主人？** ”

 

男孩捂着嘴巴保持着沉默。

 

“ **纳吉尼，我需要你帮我看着这个小鬼，别让他到处乱跑或者自杀，如果他还是不肯吃饭的话……** ”

 

只见伏地魔露出了一个让哈利背脊发凉的冷笑。

 

**“那就用你的尾巴挠他咯吱窝，趁他大笑的时候把食物塞进去。”**


	5. Chapter 5

回味着刚才男孩一脸憋屈的样子，伏地魔大人的心情难得的多云转晴了。

 

他在书桌旁的沙发椅上坐下，向后靠着思索了起来，实际上，他也有些讶异于自己对那小子的容忍，换做以前，也许仅仅是魂器的身份都难以让他不去用钻心剜骨来发泄怒火。

 

这个波特男孩到底有什么特殊的？

 

真的只是因为灵魂在其中的魔法作用？还是他一心求死的念头过于强烈，过于执拗，让自己不想这样简简单单的遂了愿？

 

但是他不得不承认，这种不再那么暴躁易怒的心境，倒是让他感到有些安宁和不舍。

 

……不然，按照以往常的习惯，就算没有真的把男孩阿瓦达了，至少也会找别人来泄泄愤。

 

伏地魔摩挲着下巴，这时候正好传来卢修斯前来的消息，他应该是来递交他之前交代下去的任务报告的，那是一些有关魔法部信息的内容。

 

说起来。他倒是有些想用别的魂器来做做实验。关于魂片之间的吸引什么的……

 

对了，他不是把日记本交由给马尔福家族保管来着？顺便就问问他好了。

 

\-------------------- 

 

之后的事情大家也都能猜到了。

 

只见金发男人匍匐在地上颤抖着。

 

他咬着牙，为自己接下来即将到来的折磨做着心理准备。

 

以他主人的可怕脸色看来，此番责罚是免不了了。他只希望自己能活着走出这个庄园。他还有妻儿……还有他的事业和家族。他不能随随便便死在这儿。

 

“卢修斯，马尔福的一家之主，我曾经对你给予了厚望。”伏地魔俯视着他，慢条斯理的说着，但谁都能听得出声音中压抑着的怒火。

 

“主、主人。我真的不是有意……”

 

“钻心剜骨——”

 

一分钟后，男人的尖叫声才因为黑魔王的停手而平息下来，他苍白着脸色倒在地上，大喘着气。

 

“你以为伏地魔大人会相信你是‘疏忽大意’？”黑魔王冷冷地看着对方，“卢修斯啊卢修斯，你该用什么来弥补你这么大的过错呢？我该怀疑你的忠诚吗？甚至于，你连之前我交由你的那么一个小小的任务都完成不了……”

 

卢修斯尽力定了定神，突然明白过来，黑魔王所说的自己之前未完成的“小任务”，说的是关于劝阻哈利·波特的自杀行为的……

 

就在此时，房门响起了敲门声。

 

一般情况下，大部分的仆人都没有这个胆子在这个时间段打扰黑魔王。显然，卢修斯也注意到了这一点。他睁大了眼睛，有些好奇。

 

却不料进来的是一个家养小精灵。

 

黑魔王皱起了眉，他确实给了这个照料波特男孩的小精灵一些特权，以防那个男孩又出什么幺蛾子。怎么，纳吉尼都管不住他吗？他现在明明连魔力都没有。

 

显然，小精灵莫米也察觉到了室内有些紧张的氛围，加上她要通报的内容，她几乎是瑟瑟发抖地说，“……主人，刚、刚才波特先生说他的伤疤很疼，疼得他一直在床上翻滚，大蛇正在看着他，我……我想着就还是来通报一声了。”

 

伏地魔想了想，伤疤的话……难不成是刚才自己的怒火引起的？

 

“应该没什么大碍，不用在意，如果有特殊情况的话纳吉尼会直接来找我的……对了，他肯吃饭了吗？”

 

“噢，是的，波特小主人终于吃饭了！”显然，这位作为厨子的小精灵也很高兴。“而且在发觉不得不东西之后，他给了我一个订单！要吃糖浆馅饼约克夏布丁蛋白蛋糕牛油果可可冰激凌……”

 

“……不许全都是零食。纳吉尼有好好看管他吗？”

 

“好的，主人。唔……”显然，小精灵在面对这些比较笼统的问题的时候实在不怎么善于回答，“他和……他和大蛇玩的蛮开心的。”

 

伏地魔想了想，估计是纳吉尼把波特小子吓唬得到处转，在小精灵的眼里看作是“玩”了吧。他冷笑了一下，想到总算是不用担心那小子折腾事了，倒还稍微有点儿愉悦。

 

他转过身，一看卢修斯还可怜巴巴的跪在那儿，只不过这么一搅和，黑魔王的怒火莫名消去了不少，至于对于这个人的惩罚……

 

金发男人见状，意识到此时是恳求的最佳时机了，他立马开口道。“主人……尊敬的主人！再给我一次机会，我肯定、肯定能完成这个任务……我、我绝对可以帮您安抚好那个小子！”

 

伏地魔斜着眼睛瞟了他一眼。“显然，我已经用更可靠的方式确保此事了。”

 

卢修斯紧急地为自己想着借口，“上一次、上一次主要是因为……我完全没有了解到您的用意……”他决定来个目标转移，“而且，我和那些愚蠢的——比如埃弗里那样的家伙完全不一样，他们最近都在纳闷那个男孩的力量，在质疑您的能力，但是我——我从来都不会怀疑这一点，我对您是绝对忠诚的，很明显，那个男孩对您有非同寻常的战略意义……”

 

黑魔王俯视着他，怀疑地说，“你是说，他们在怀疑我对哈利波特的处置？”

 

“是的，主人……”卢修斯低着头，毕恭毕敬地说，“他们一直想着如何利用这个男孩的尸体，去给那些光明方的人来一个下马威……显然，他们没有您的高瞻远瞩，深谋远虑……”

 

伏地魔忽略了金发纯血絮絮叨叨的马屁，倒是考虑了起来。

 

如何给自己的追随者一个交代，倒也确实是一个问题。他曾经当着不少追随者的面信誓旦旦说要杀了这个预言中的男孩。那时候他还根本不知道魂器的事情……

 

需要一个隐秘、逻辑说得通、又不会真正暴露自己和那男孩的关系的说法……

 

忽然间，那天晚上男孩红着脸装模作样质疑着自己要亲他时候的画面冒了出来。

 

 

伏地魔勾起嘴角笑了笑。让正心神不定地等待着不知道在想什么的主人的进一步发话的卢修斯背脊有些发凉。

 

这个主意倒是不错，那就这么办好了。

 

 

他敲定了主意，悠悠然说道。

 

“说起来，上一次战争你跟着我也很久了，卢修斯。”黑魔王突然的发话让金发男人一颤，他立刻回复道。

 

“是的，主人。我一直都对您忠心耿耿。”

 

“日记本的事情，我们日后再谈，你的惩罚还没结束，卢修斯。”伏地魔把玩着手指，漫不经心地说。“至于那些傻瓜们在怀疑的事情……我倒是可以让你略知一二，毕竟你……这么识时务，对吧。”

 

而卢修斯自然是立刻竖起了耳朵，低眉顺眼地安静地等着下文。

 

“若是你有仔细观察过，你应该也有发现，波特男孩……长得还算是清秀。”伏地魔看向卢修斯，露出一个绝对能让对方多想的笑容，为了显得更加真实，他甚至还用那个蛇一样舌头舔了舔唇角。“十几岁的年纪，又有活力又美味。”

 

卢修斯的额角滴着汗，微微张着嘴，完全惊呆了。

 

卧槽！

 

原来……原来他们的主人有那方面的嗜好……

 

他竟然喜欢小男孩儿！

 

 

不过，这也是说得通的，很久以前就有类似这样的传闻了，主人专注于事业，对性事颇为冷淡，而实际上他喜欢的是男性。而至于波特男孩，显然，遗传了詹姆斯波特和莉莉波特的良好基因，再加上他的特殊身份，主人喜欢征服这样的角色，在别的方面不断地击垮他，也不是无法想象……思及此处，卢修斯甚至对这个男孩产生那么一点点的同情，年纪轻轻，就要遭受最恐怖的黑魔王在床上的凌辱。但是也仅仅是惋惜了，至少，这比被折磨致死的结局要好那么一点儿。

 

此刻，卢修斯的脑海里正以飞一样的速度胡思乱想着，他原本以为自己会丧命于此，但是没想到竟然有以外的收获，喜不自禁的同时，一边惊讶于这样的发现，又觉得，现在的主人比以前脾气好多了，这么大的过失居然只钻心剜骨了他1分钟而已！

 

所以说，以前的狂躁和疯狂是其实因为……欲求不满……？

 

“怎么了，卢修斯？”

 

金发男人正在脑海中感叹着自己的完美逻辑，这才发觉了呆愣着的自己有多不敬，立马回答道，“没有，主人，我确实……有一些意外。不过，这也是有道理的，这样对待光明方的黄金男孩，的确可以击垮他们的信心。想必……波特男孩也应该在床上感激您的恩赐，毕竟，您饶了他一命。”

 

不知道怎么的，卢修斯这话倒是真的让黑魔王心口有些莫名发痒，他清了清嗓子，直接换了个话题，“对了，你那个独子在学校表现得怎么样？说起来，我现在需要汲取一些新鲜血液……”

 

黑魔王没有料到的是，在刚刚消化了那样的消息之后的卢修斯，听到此话直接给吓懵了。

 

等下，该不会黑魔王就是好这口吧……？！年轻俊俏的小男孩什么的……？！不不不不不不，不行，即使是黑魔王，也不能把魔爪伸向自己的宝贝儿子德拉科！

 

“……呃，嗯，德拉科啊，他、他挺顽皮的，天天沉迷魁地奇也不好好学习，成绩也不好，怎么说也说不听……”

 

卢修斯半真半假的说着，抹黑了半天之后又觉得，这还不够……怎么办呢怎么办呢，他满头大汗地思索着对策。

 

唔，有了！

 

“而且，自从今年三强争霸赛之后，他就迷恋上了布斯巴顿的某个法国小姐姐，哭着喊着要转学去布斯巴顿呢，我拦都拦不住……明、明年他就会去法国那边上学了。”

 

“哦……那真是太可惜了。”伏地魔倒是没有多想。他也纯粹就是顺口一问。也完全不知道刚才他的食死徒心中掀起了怎样的轩然大波。“倒是没想到你完全忽视了子女教育啊，这可不行。”

 

“抱歉让您失望了，主人，这都是因为我太心系我们的黑魔法事业了，从而忽视了他的成长……”

 

终于，卢修斯被吩咐可以离开了，他从庄园走出去的时候，背部的衬衫都已经被自己汗湿了。

 

儿啊，为父尽力了。

 

\---------------------------------------

 

伏地魔一直都很信赖纳吉尼。

 

作为伟大的斯莱特林的后裔，蛇佬腔毫无疑问是个让他自豪又珍惜的天赋，而纳吉尼作为一条陪伴自己度过了漫长的飘零岁月的蟒蛇，将它选为一个活体魂器是很合适的，她对自己也有着绝对的忠诚。他很肯定这一点。

 

所以把看管那个小子——同样作为活体魂器来说他简直就是一个灾难——的任务交给纳吉尼，他还是比较放心的。他也相信他的蛇姑娘有能力在那个臭小子再一次企图自杀的时候制止他，毕竟他现在无法使用魔法，而他的纳吉尼好歹是一条巨大而强有力的毒蛇。

 

不过，一般情况下，除了对自己这样的蛇语者比较忠诚之外，纳吉尼和一般人类的相处并不怎么愉快。

 

倒是不知道那小子是个什么情况了……？希望他那莫名的大胆能因此收敛一点。

 

想着想着，黑魔王就这样来到了对方的房间门口。他不打算敲门，但是还没来得及踏进去，对话已经从里面清晰地传了出来。

 

“ **同花顺！** ”

啪地一声，听起来似乎是纸片拍在地上的声音。

 

同时啪地一声断裂的仿佛也有黑魔王脑海里的那根神经。

 

“ **纳吉尼你的手气也太好了吧！？** ”男孩沮丧地抱怨道。

 

“ **这是实力，小家伙，该你了。** ”

 

“ **唔......让我想想......** ”

 

伏地魔没有忍下去，立即夺门而入。映入眼帘的画面就是他最信赖的蟒蛇魂器和他最讨厌的巫师魂器正在其乐融融地......打扑克？？？

 

要是他的其他魂器也有实体，是不是还能凑一大桌了？？？

 

所以说，小精灵所说的“玩”，是真的那个“玩”吗？！

 

一人一蛇，脸上贴着或长或短的小纸条（纳吉尼的主要贴在身上），相比之下男孩的脸几乎都依旧被纸条遮住了。他们两，一个手里拿着牌，一个尾巴沾着牌，齐齐看向这个“不速之客”，愣住了。

 

一时间伏地魔甚至有些犹豫，到底是先质问波特小子说蛇语的问题，还是先嘲笑一下他脸上明显比纳吉尼这样一条蛇要多得多的“败者纸条”。

 

“ **波特。** ”他嘶嘶地说道。

 

“ **呃......怎、怎么了？** ”

 

“ **......你是一个蛇佬腔？** ”

 

“ **噢，这个啊，** ” 哈利歪着脑袋语气天真地答道，“ **是的呀，你才知道吗？** ”

 

“ **我不是你肚子里的蛔虫，波特。这样重要的事情你不应该隐瞒。** ”伏地魔继续用蛇语质问道，看向这两个魂器，也不知道自己到底是为什么不开心。

 

但是就是不开心。

 

“我没有隐瞒......是你自己没发现......”哈利低声嘟囔着。

 

伏地魔假装没听见，他皱了皱眉，问：“你又是从哪儿弄来的扑克？”

 

“我让纳吉尼去附近的麻瓜镇上搞来的。”

 

“你在支使我的宠物？”他眯起眼睛，看向自己的蛇，后者悠悠地抬起头，回答说，“ **主人，这个小家伙说只要我能陪他玩就会好好吃饭，所以我听他的建议去研究了一下这个扑克，** ”说着，纳吉尼用尾巴尖指了指地上散落的扑克牌，“ **确实没有什么杀伤力，只是一些纸片，所以我就去弄来了。** ”

 

然后，大蛇开心地扭动起了身子。“ **谁知道这个真的这么好玩！主人你要不要也来试一试？！** ”

 

伏地魔揉了揉额角。纳吉尼......算了，难得有他以外的蛇语者可以和她聊天，高兴一点也是可以理解的。他对她的宠爱和耐心总是比一般人类要来的高一点。不过......

 

他转向哈利，面色阴翳，“谁准你拐带着我的宠物陪你玩这种麻瓜游戏的？”

 

“？”哈利露出一个愤懑的表情，“天！讲道理好嘛？我被你关在这个屋子里！没有魔法！没有其他人！什么都没有！除了上床睡觉，就是下床撒尿！你还不准我死，还逼我吃饭，那我只好选择先活下来再说了，结果差点要被无聊死！反正纳吉尼被你派过来看着我，她也一样无聊得紧，我们不过是一起找点儿乐子打发时间，有什么不对的呢？”

 

有理有据，无法反驳。伏地魔揉了揉额角，这个臭小子只怕真的是他的天敌。

 

......玩扑克的事情可以先丢在一边。但是——

 

 

“你是什么时候开始可以说蛇语的？”他整理好自己的表情，维持着黑魔王的形象，再次发问。

 

“从我记事的时候开始？在我还不知道自己是个巫师的时候，唔，那好像是一个阳光明媚的夏天，有一次，我去了一个动物园，那里......”

 

“好了，”伏地魔打断了对方，深深地叹了一口气。“那就这样吧，你可以和纳吉尼继续玩扑克，只要不去无事生非，到处乱跑，再进行愚蠢的自杀行为，这种限度的娱乐我是可以允许的。 **纳吉尼，** ”他转向蟒蛇，“ **看好这个小子，如果再有其他奇怪的要求，你先告诉我。** ”

 

“ **好的，主人.......你真的不来玩玩看吗？** ”纳吉尼的蛇尾依旧欢快的摆动着。

 

“ **......不了，我还有很多事要做。** ”

 

说罢，伏地魔准备转身就走，不料却被哈利叫住了。

 

“等等！”

 

他不耐烦地转过身来，“怎么了，波特。”

 

哈利把自己脑袋上滑稽的纸条扯了下来，注视着面前站着的男人，“你不觉得奇怪吗？关于......我的蛇佬腔？这是和你有关系的对吧？”

 

“黑魔王不需要给任何人解释。”

 

“好吧，我就知道。” 哈利做了个鬼脸，耸了耸肩，“随便吧，原本我也没指望你能告诉我什么......不过，”他吞了吞口水，压低了声说道，“我还有另外一个问题想问问你。这绝对是一个简单的小问题，我保证。”

 

伏地魔叹了口气，恼火地问道。“到底是什么？”

 

男孩看向对方，眨了眨眼睛，声音里也透出些紧张来。“就是......我有点儿担心.......如果蛇语说久了……再加上你之前说的我们俩之间的联系什么的——我会变成像你那样难看的蛇脸吗？”

 

......

 

房间里的两人加一蛇都沉默了好一会儿。

 

最先打破寂静的是纳吉尼。作为一条看起来可怕的蟒蛇，她大失形象的笑了起来，身子在地上打着滚。是的，如果你有幸见到的话，一条七尺大蛇疯狂的笑起来的样子确实是很让人印象深刻的。

 

见男人没有立刻回答，哈利不明所以地摊开手，疑惑地继续向伏地魔问道，“怎么了？这对我来说很重要！我喜欢和纳吉尼聊天，但是我不希望失去我的鼻子！”

 

他推了推自己鼻尖上那副破旧的圆框眼镜，“你看，我得戴眼镜！如果没有鼻子的话我还会失去我的视力！这简直难以想象——”

 

“波特，”伏地魔开口道，“p”的爆破音里饱满着满满的压抑着的怒火。

 

哈利闭上了嘴。他在想自己是不是问的内容确实逾越了，但是他不明白，如果不是因为类似这样的原因，他为什么要用这样一张蛇脸呢——

 

接下来，伏地魔闭上眼，拿起魔杖在自己脑袋附近挥了挥，很快地，黑魔王的脸变成了一张可以说是俊俏迷人的面孔——当然，有鼻子也有头发。

 

哈利能从这张脸上辨认出一些他曾经在斯莱特林的密室里看到过的那张年轻的汤姆里德尔的影子，只是显得更加成熟一些。

 

“听着，”男人开口说道，声音也不同于之前的那种冰冷嘶哑的声线，更接近于一个正常人——甚至听起来有些优雅。“我当然有能力恢复成年轻时的那种样子，但是这——”说着，他再度挥了挥魔杖，那幅引人注目的英俊面孔便立即消逝了。又再度回到了苍白的，蛇一般的可怖模样。“——对我来说并不重要，即使它需要花费的魔力对我来说不过九牛一毛，但是恐惧有利于我的统治。”

 

哈利简直想为对方如此潇洒而快速的进行外貌切换鼓个掌。哇哦，真有趣。

 

“这个答案你满意了吗，波特？”伏地魔冷笑着，将魔杖指向了哈利，“如果你再这样挑战我，惹怒我，信不信我会把你那小巧可爱的鼻子也给变没了。”

 

哈利脸上终于出现了伏地魔一直以来想要看见的惊恐。

 

“好主意，主人！您这样好看多了。”显然，纳吉尼的审美和人类有一定程度上的区别，她高兴地说，“让这小家伙也变成您这样吧，他现在可太难看了！”

 

“谢谢了纳吉尼！但是我想、还是不用了......”他咽了口口水，朝着纳吉尼的方向紧张地挥了挥手，“我现在这样就挺好的，真的。你的好意我心领了。”

 

伏地魔不屑地轻哼了一声，然后，他不顾哈利摇着头一脸拒绝的姿态，依旧将魔杖对准了男孩的脸。

 

一束光闪过，哈利感受到了伏地魔的魔力像一阵风一般吹拂向自己的脸上，他惊恐地挥着手试图阻止对方的魔法，但是，当然，这没什么用。

 

“你要干什——”魔力散去之后，哈利赶紧摸了摸自己的鼻子。

 

还在！

 

松了一口气的同时，他发现他那原本就破旧的眼镜在对方的魔力下碎裂了开来，化成了齑粉散在了空中。而自己眼睛也因为那阵魔力感到冰凉凉的。

 

“你......你对我的眼镜做了什么？我、我会看不清的——”哈利慌忙之中下意识地捂住镜框，眯起眼看向眼前莫名其妙的男人。

 

“你确定？”

 

“哈？” 男孩楞了一下，眨了眨眼睛，然后这才惊觉，失去了那如啤酒瓶底般厚重的镜框的自己，居然也有清晰的视野了。

 

“你......矫正了我的视力？”他迟疑地问道，有些难以置信。对方在想什么？

 

“看起来顺眼多了。”伏地魔看着哈利摘下那个丑陋的镜框，看上去他总算是没有那么的像詹姆斯·波特那个傲罗了，绿眸清晰地展露了出来，男孩眨了眨眼，依旧一脸迷惑。伏地魔不自觉地挪开了自己的视线，接着说。

 

“而且，这样你就不需要鼻子戴眼镜了。”

 

哈利立刻又捂住了自己的鼻子，这让男人再一次愉悦地勾起了嘴角。

 

“好了，纳吉尼，继续给我看着这小子。”说完，男人头也不回地离开了房间。而哈利自发现自己的清晰视力之后，就一直盯着男人离去的方向没有动，即使那个地方早已没有了任何人的身影，也依旧保持着呆愣着的姿势。

 

“ **小家伙，你在想什么呢？主人已经走了，** ”纳吉尼看了看他，问道。“ **我们刚才打到哪了？** ”

 

哈利依旧呆愣着，他似乎陷入了自己的思绪之中。

 

过了好一会儿，他才噗呲一声笑了出来，打破了空气中的寂静。

 

“ **噗，没什么，纳吉尼，我刚刚突然在想，就一个黑魔王而言，其实他还是蛮幽默的，不是吗？** ”

 

“ **我不太明白你们人类这种复杂的感受和评价，但是这有什么好笑的呢？** ”蛇女士摇了摇脑袋。

 

“ **噢，不行，我还是止不住的想到一个戴上眼镜然后镜框顺着脸滑下去的伏地魔......** ”哈利笑得原来越厉害，他弯下了腰捂着肚子，晶莹的绿眼睛似乎因为笑出来的眼泪变得愈发剔透了。“哈哈哈哈哈......”

 

“ **你能想象吗......哈哈哈，黑魔王......** ”

 

过了很久之后笑声才平复下来，纳吉尼已经悠悠哉哉地盘成了一个圈蜷伏在地板上，她慢慢地说，“ **孩子，你看起来心情不错。** ”

 

“ **是这样吗？** ”

他轻轻叹了一口气，低声问道。

 

纳吉尼没有回答，而男孩看了看窗外的天空，暮色将至，晚霞正裹着夜空向蓝白的天空蔓延。深绿色的窗帘被风轻轻摇着。长年以来的镜框被移去之后，一时间还有那么一些不习惯，他摸了摸鼻梁，不知道为什么，好像除了这儿的重量感，还有些别的什么，也在不知不觉中变得轻盈了。

 

哈利半垂下眼帘，声音微不可查，像是对自己的呢喃般地说道。“可能是吧，我好像已经很久很久没有这样大笑过了。”

 


	6. 第6章

时间一天天的过去，凤凰社依旧没有找到黑魔王的所在，而哈利发觉自己也越来越适应在这个庄园里的生活。

 

有的时候他会无意中碰到卢修斯，或者是虫尾巴，个别知道自己被困于此的食死徒。奇怪的是，不知道是从哪天开始的，这些人看自己的眼神变得十分奇怪，像是某种敬畏，甚至还有一些怜悯。他搞不太懂，大部分人似乎也都不怎么敢和自己搭话。他倒是也不甚在意。

 

此外，和纳吉尼聊天也很有趣。作为一条蛇，她似乎也因为难得找到了一个她主人以外的蛇语者而感到高兴——毕竟，伏地魔看起来可不像是个话痨。

 

说实在的，他感到自己已经被伏地魔养成了半个废人了，莫米的厨艺好得惊人，照料也非常细致，真·衣来伸手饭来张口，这简直是当初他在姨父家被虐待的时候梦寐以求的生活。当然，限制也还是有的，他不能走出这个大门——他现在的权限在纳吉尼也被无聊到受不了之后终于软磨硬泡到了这一栋楼而不仅仅是一间房，当然，外出还是不被允许。白天的时候，如果纳吉尼醒着就给她读读故事书，或者打打扑克，琢磨点游戏玩玩。

 

没有作业的压力，没有老师的管教，也没有同学的指指点点。

 

简直活的像个退休老人…… 

 

哈利叹了一口气，捏了捏自己日益圆润的下巴，好在就他小时候多年的营养不良导致的瘦弱而言，现在这点儿脂肪根本不足挂齿。不然可真要变成一个死肥宅了……

 

他往后靠着呼出一口气，眼下他刚吃完午饭，忽地又打起了盹。正准备回床上睡个午觉。

 

说起来也怪，他最近好像总是睡不够似的，睡到日上三竿也依旧昏昏沉沉，即使是在大白天也是如此。不过哈利暂且把它当作是自己慵懒生活的副作用，或者是天气转暖带来的影响。

 

况且，这都还不算是最奇怪的事情。

 

不知道什么鬼，自从上次谈话过后，黑魔王来他这儿的次数越来越频繁了。一开始还打着一些比如“看看你的视力恢复程度”“研究一下其他蛇语者说话和英语说话的区别”“打听霍格沃茨现如今的教学情况”等等莫名其妙的问题来讨论，直到某一次他也加入了哈利和纳吉尼的牌局之后……

 

就在这时，房门被打开了，哈利头都懒得抬就知道来者是谁，他懊恼的卷起被子呻吟了一声。

 

“不是吧……又来？你真的就没有别的事情要忙了吗？你不是大名鼎鼎、日理万机的黑魔王吗？”他抱怨道。

 

“昨天你赢的那把，如果最后是我摸到了那个梅花六，我这里的顺子就可以接上了。臭小子，以你的技术可以和我打成这种局面，我只能说你的运气真是好得出奇。”男人毫不客气地走进了屋，在男孩房里空着的椅子上坐下。

 

“是是是，你最强，你最牛逼了！但是我真的好困，你看我都躺下准备睡午觉了……你就放过我吧好吗？唔，你不是还有虫尾巴吗？或者马尔福先生也行......？对，马尔福先生，他绝对比我玩的好！我真的准备睡了，而且也已经玩腻了这个了......我最近几乎是做梦都在洗牌！纳吉尼肯定也腻了，对吧纳吉尼？”

 

哈利朝着蛇的方向看了看，试图和她进行一个眼神交流，但是大蛇显然不想看过去，介入世界上两个唯二的蛇佬腔之间的争执，她选择趴在地上继续装睡。

 

“不，我和我的食死徒们都有自己的任务要做，整个庄园里只有你比较闲。”伏地魔露出一个假笑。

 

“我怎么觉得你一个黑魔王也挺闲的？”哈利挑衅地说。

 

“我只是需要一些额外的项目在我繁忙的回归计划中进行一些减压，而显然，从各个角度击溃你有助于这一点。”伏地魔走过去，“好了，别睡了，整天睡了吃吃了睡，不起来我就把你被子都掀了。”

 

哈利知道自己从来都拗不过他，只好没好气的下了床穿上外套，一边嘟囔着“烦人的蛇脸”之类的一边走过去。

 

“讲道理，你不会觉得很奇怪吗？我是说，和我玩游戏......什么的？” 哈利在另一侧的椅子上坐下，揉了揉自己一头鸟窝似的黑发。

 

“没什么奇怪的，我想干什么就干什么。” 显然，黑魔王不会告诉波特自己的真实目的，以及，定期的频繁光顾也会顺便让某个在食死徒中传播着的轶闻看起来更真实一点……

 

哈利皱了皱眉，“不，我不是这个意思，我是说......呃，我可是——”哈利想了想，还是把那个让他厌烦的名称咽了下去。“你忘了吗？预言，预言说我会击败你诶？我们之间只能活下来一个诶？我们这样心平气和的坐下来……玩游戏什么的，多奇怪啊？”

 

“击败？！呵呵。”哈利的话说完后，伏地魔的眸子里似乎有一丝算计一闪而过，随即他露出了被激怒般的表情。“别开玩笑了，如果这是要玩筹码的，你早就输得短裤都不剩了。”

 

“……那个‘击败’显然指的不是这个，”哈利翻了个白眼，嘴里咕哝着。“哎，一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来......我觉得这说的不像是一张黑桃K吃了红桃Q之类的东西......”

 

伏地魔眯起了眼睛，状似不屑地低声说，“看起来，邓布利多那个老家伙真的把全部的预言都告诉你了？” 

 

“是啊，他还说这就是为什么我会是最后击败你的那个人的原因。不过你上次和我说，我的血什么的对你的存活是有帮助的，这说不通啊......”哈利颇感无趣般的叹了口气，“其实吧，在我第一次在霍格沃茨上占卜课的时候就觉得，也许我们所有人都被耍了不一定。最伟大的白巫师也不一定什么事情都对......”

 

伏地魔往后靠了靠，挑起眉，好像这才总算引起了他的一点点兴趣似的。“这话怎么说？”

 

“特里劳妮教授，你知道的，就是做出预言的那个女人，她的教课，嗯……简单点说，她教不了我们任何有用的东西，整个人都是疯疯癫癫的，满口胡说八道。她的课程让我一度非常怀疑占卜到底是怎么被列入OWLs的。”

 

“可能真正的预言家都会掩藏在另一幅面孔之下。”

 

“谁知道呢，”哈利头疼般的揉了揉眉间，希望散去些许困意，然后小心翼翼地看了眼对方，“不过话说回来......我还是很好奇，到底是出于什么样的具体原因你会让我好端端的在这坐着，没有锁链，没有钻心咒，没有鞭子刑具什么的。你确定你说的那种联系或者是帮助什么的，真的那么强大吗？”

 

自那天伏地魔笼统的透露之后，这还是哈利第一次直接地问出他心中的疑惑。他翻遍了楼层里最顶端的图书室的书，也没有找到任何有用的信息。

 

这一次，他选择了直接问出来，看看这个男人会怎么说。即使这确实也冒着一定的风险，原谅他吧，格兰芬多的好奇心就是这么大。不过哈利有一种直觉，今天或许是个提问题的好日子。

 

伏地魔沉默了一小会，却看向了别的方向，像是在沉思。最终他开口说，“虽然这对你来说可以算得上是一种仁慈，但是我认为既然今天正好你看起来也不怎么想玩扑克，那我们正好换一个游戏。公平起见，一个问题换一个问题，如何？”

 

哈利想了想，“听起来不错，只要你不问我邓布利多在策划些什么就行了。”看着那张蛇脸霎时间变的严肃的表情，他立马紧张地加上了一句，“我的意思是说我真的不知道，他不会告诉我那么多的，这是为了你好，这样的问题会浪费你的机会！”

 

伏地魔一只修长的手托着自己的下巴，审视着哈利，像是在揣摩此话的真实性，又像是在斟酌着自己的说话。最后他慢悠悠地开口道，“好吧，实际上，和血没什么关系，我估计你也猜到了这一点。简单来说，在不是出于我自己的控制下，当年在被你母亲的保护血咒反弹杀戮咒的时候，我的一小片灵魂碎片飞溅到了你的伤疤里。”

 

伏地魔的措辞很精简，句子也很短，而哈利感觉自己被这个信息量震惊到了。

 

“你，你的一片灵魂......？在我的身体里？！”他几乎要尖叫了出来。

 

“是的，到我了，除了你和邓布利多，还有其他人知道预言的事情吗？”

 

哈利似乎还在为刚才得知的消息而感到愕然，愣愣地答道。“没、没了，就我们俩，哦不是还有你那边的间谍什么的，”他想了想，担心地看了看自己，然后捂住了鼻子。“天哪，你的一小片灵魂……完了完了完了，我不会真的也变成蛇脸吧！？”

 

伏地魔不置可否的笑了笑，“不会。回答完毕。好了，到我了。”

 

“嘿，这不算，我刚才只是……你不能——” 

 

“关于预言，你是怎么看的？”

 

伏地魔自信的问出他的问题。当然，他不打算直接向男孩问出预言更具体的内容是什么，一旦被对方发现自己并不知晓全部预言的事实的话，事情可能就不一定有那么顺利了，所以，旁侧敲击然后总结出自己想要的答案才是更好的选择。

 

从刚才男孩的抱怨中他已经获得了一部分宝贵的信息，但是他想要更多，他需要在男孩不知道的情况下，诱使他说出更多关于预言的内容。

 

哈利因为这个笼统宽泛的问题陷入了深思，他抿了抿唇，“唔，我之前说的就是我的真实想法，我一直不太明白邓布利多校长为什么对这个预言这么重视......哦还有你也是。虽然在校长的记忆中，特里劳妮教授在做出预言时候的状态确实和平时有些不一样，但是，如果这就是一场演戏呢？我是说，如果有那么一个预言家的后代，平时故意看起来很傻，然后突然做一个看起来很深沉很奇怪的预言，这样就能蒙骗过一个强大的巫师——？”哈利瞄了男人一眼。“——或者，是两个？”

 

“继续。”

 

哈利突然觉得自己刚才真是太蠢了，下一个问题他也要问这么宽泛的才合算。“不过，既然你确实被我害死过了一次......或许这个事情确实是有那么一点点可信度的？反正我可以确定的是邓布利多教授因此非常相信整件事，好吧，我承认我是出于自己的渴望才不希望预言的整件事是真的。我只想忘掉它。既然预言说我们两个人必须你死我活，而就目前的情形来看……我觉得被另一个杀死的那个人看起来不太像是你。而且，我到现在也没搞清楚那句话所说的拥有黑魔王所不了解的可以击败他力量指的到底是什么。你觉得呢？”

 

说完，哈利立即捂住了嘴。该死！说好的要问一个同样划算的问题呢？！

 

显然伏地魔也发现了这个失误，他再次露出得意的笑，不过这个笑容更多的是因为他从刚才的对话中获取的信息。“我可以猜到，邓布利多那个老头想象中的‘黑魔王不了解的力量’指的是什么，但是那简直太理想主义，太幼稚可笑了，我都甚至于不愿意把那个词说出来。”

 

与此同时，他也在心里默默地盘算着，分析着自己刚刚所听到的一切信息。

 

预言绝对有哪里不对劲的。如果说他们两个人只能活一个，那么波特男孩作为自己的魂器又算作是怎么回事？在波特死之前自己是不会死的。在这个角度来说他们和那句预言几乎完全相反。他们几乎可以算是生死相依才对。

 

他需要花时间好好研究一下这件事。

 

看着伏地魔似乎陷入了沉思，对方没有继续提问的打算了，哈利却有点焦急，他还几乎什么有价值的问题都没问呢？

 

“你不提问了吗？”

 

伏地魔看向男孩，似乎刚从自己的思绪中走出来。“我没什么要问的了。”

 

“可是我还——”

 

“小鬼，我回答了你三个问题了，而你只回答了两个，你应该知足。”

 

哈利气鼓鼓地看向这个跋扈但是他又打不过的黑魔王。

 

“好吧，我只希望你的灵魂不要在我身体里干点儿什么。”想到这里，他几乎打了个寒颤，“不许把我变成黑巫师，也不许把我的鼻子和头发变没。” 

 

“我再说一次——”伏地魔突然向哈利靠近过去，把男孩吓了一跳。而那张脸也在一瞬间变回了俊俏的人类的模样。“那张脸是为了让世人感到恐惧！”

 

哈利怔怔地看着那张成年版的汤姆·里德尔的脸，静默了几秒，然后突然调皮地笑了。 

 

“你说的没错，当你拥有正常人类外貌的时候，即使你大发雷霆也看起来不显得那么可怕了，说真的，你的这张脸看起来真的很英俊，你没考虑过靠魅力来折服世人吗？没准比恐怖袭击什么的简单许多呢。”

 

伏地魔因为那双绿眼睛里展现的真诚和这样的对白感到有些不适。他移开视线，冷漠地说，“只有恐惧才能让人服从。”

 

“谁告诉你的？天，那一套早已经过时了，现在的人都很在意颜值，真的，相信我，你知道有个叫做洛哈特的人吗？”

 

伏地魔疑惑着皱了皱眉，“不。”

 

“噢，他就是一个草包，真的，但是就因为那张脸——好吧，还有他自夸的本事，让大众产生了迷惑，觉得他是一个能单挑一只龙的勇士。”

 

“……这太可笑了。”

 

“是很可笑，但是也很管用，”哈利停顿了一下，然后翕起眼睛，纳闷地摇着头问自己，“我干吗和你说这些？让你变得受欢迎对我可没什么好处……”

 

伏地魔似乎陷入了自己的回忆和思考之中，也没有搭腔。

 

片刻后，哈利转过身来，只见那双透亮的绿眸转了转，然后眨了眨眼，“唔，既然你的灵魂不会影响到我的鼻子，那看来我的血也不会影响到你的视力了？！”他装模作样的叹了口气。“哎，真可惜，原本还想看看没有鼻子的黑魔王如何戴眼镜呢。”

 

“哈利·詹姆斯·波特！”

 

“我的同学都说他们的妈妈每次都会在自己干了坏事的时候用全名喊他们——”

 

“我又不是你妈妈！”

 

“我当然知道！毕竟你是那个杀了她的——”

 

 

哈利止住了话头，室内的空气整个都安静了下来。

 

房间的闹腾氛围突然一扫而光，就连阳光似乎都被不知道从哪闻风而来的云朵遮住，把室内的光线拉暗了好几分。

 

半晌过后。

 

伏地魔转过身，面孔也早已回复了那张可怖的脸，他干巴巴地说，“我不会道歉的，波特，这就是战争。总会有人死，而你还活着，并且还有让你活下去的理由，你应该庆幸这一点。”

 

说完，他便头也不回的离开了。

 

哈利看着男人离去的背影，心中说不出是什么感觉。那句话并没有责怪的意思，只是下意识的就这样说了出来而已。他看了看自己刚刚在起床后去抽屉里拿出来的扑克牌，或黑或红的图案在阴影中反射着微光，安静地躺在桌上。

 

他不想承认自己在这里过的时光比自己想象得要轻松，但是他一直都知道，他就是这样感觉的，没有人可以骗得过自己的内心。卸下那份来自救世主身份的压力之后，他只想做一个简单的十四岁男孩。而这样的梦想居然会在这样的状况下实现，这简直是超现实的。

 

可是最后又会变成怎样呢？即使那个预言也许不是真的，但是他们之中，光明和黑暗之间，总会有一个结局的，当那一天到来，他会怀念眼前发生的这一切吗？

 

他不知道。也不愿意去想这个答案。

 

他摸了摸鼻子，想起刚才黑魔王被他气得不轻的表情，又还是不由自主地笑了出来。

 

如果哪天他真的能把黑魔王给气死、烦死、郁闷死，是不是也算是实现预言了呢？ 

 

\----------------------------------

 

哈利绝对不会想到的是，在伏地魔走出房间之后，他也摸了摸鼻......好吧，他没有鼻子，就是鼻子的那个位置。

 

蛇脸看起来真的有那么糟糕吗？

 

男人摇了摇头，对着自己莫名其妙被带跑的思维翻了个白眼。决定先把这个念头抛到一边，先专注在预言的事情上，反正他已经知道得差不多了。说起来，就这点而言，他似乎也没有更多的必要去再和这个小鬼周旋了。

 

噢，不过谣言还是需要继续维持下去。而且，实验证明，多和这个魂器接触也确实有益于保持自己的精神平稳。

 

然而，伏地魔脑海里有一个小小的声音在说，得了吧，下属的想法对你来说根本不重要，而且只要他呆在这个庄园里，安定的效果也同样能起作用。你不过是在找别的借口想要去见那个男孩罢了。

 

是这样的吗？他很少骗自己。黑魔王总是随心所欲。可那个顽劣又无礼的臭小子究竟有什么吸引自己的呢？

 

他从来没有质疑过，哈利是那个预言中的人，也很自然地把他当成一个“敌人”的角色。

 

但是在这些日子以来，这些奇奇怪怪的互动发生了之后，他却发现自己很难再继续这样想下去。

 

男孩是光明方的，这毋庸置疑，但是同时也是一个还在成长着、处于青春期的少年。倘若不是因为预言，倘若这样的人仅仅不过是一个光明家庭的后代而已，他会想要杀死他吗？

 

不会，也许不会。至少，在黑魔王的眼里，不管一个孩子的血统如何，拥有魔法的孩子都是上天赐予的礼物。魔法的血液和力量都是珍贵的。在一个孩子真的成长为一个可以对他和他的事业造成威胁的成年人之前，他可能更愿意用拉拢、策反的方式去对付未成年人。毕竟他们也拥有很好的可塑性，也更容易被劝服。

 

不是说他觉得哈利·波特是可以被策反的。但是……他也不愿意对他进行一些思维控制。除开害怕灵魂的影响，这更像是一种莫名其妙的执念和私心。 

 

不管怎么样，目前还是先研究一下预言好了。伏地魔最后决定。毕竟这才是解决一切问题的关键……


	7. 第7章

自从上次莫名的尴尬之后，伏地魔难得的已经三天没有去叨扰哈利了，三天！ 

 

倒不是说他真的因为那场对话真的让他产生了什么芥蒂，更多的，还是因为他最近一直都忙碌于预言相关的研究之中。

 

上次从男孩那儿获取到的信息确实让他有些困惑。如果他还像当初那样决定简单地相信预言，那只要直接杀了那个男孩就行了——即使他是一个魂器。但是，显然，除了上一次相信预言而导致的悲惨后果之外，他也隐约有一些想留下这个孩子的性命的私心在其中。

 

一个他不会和任何人说起，甚至连自己也搞不太明白的私心。

 

在弄明白预言到底是如何作用，魔法的预言有多少能影响世界的力量之前，黑魔王不打算轻举妄动。

 

男人深深地叹了一口气，他把面前的书堆推了开来，揉了揉眼角。发觉自己自从复活归来之后，几乎真的没少为这个男孩的事情操心。不行，他必须去烦一下对方才觉得舒坦，就当是顺便缓解一下近日来研究导致的疲惫。

 

为自己找足了借口之后，伏地魔起身往那个房间走去。

 

但当他站在了那个熟悉门口的时候，也不知道是出于什么心理，这一次他想来个突然袭击，便直接用魔法打开了门，无声无息的走了进去。

 

出乎他意料的是，哈利并没有在屋子里做什么让他大跌眼镜的奇怪举动，也没有像往常一样睡个半死。

 

——他正坐在窗台边，脑袋托着下巴，那双绿色的眼睛出神地、怔怔地看着窗外的景色。

 

不知何故，房间的光线似乎有些忽明忽暗。而男孩的姿态也是如此沉静，好像坐在那儿很久了似的。不远处的餐桌上放着家养小精灵准备的晚餐，但是看起来他并不打算吃，食物和餐具也都完好地搁在上面，热气早已消失不见，只剩下冰冷的反光。整个安静而肃穆的画面看起来有种奇妙的诡谲感，让伏地魔都不由得有些讶异。

 

他顺着哈利的视线看向窗外，却有些好奇对方到底在这样聚精会神地看着些什么。 

 

 

思忖片刻，立马又觉得答案其实明显得不能再明显了。

 

……还能是在看什么呢？窗外，蓝天白云也好，青翠苍松也好，鸟儿翱翔也好。所有的所有，指向的也无非就是两个字而已——自由。

 

像哈利·波特这样一个格兰芬多的青少年臭小子，正是闲不住的年龄，这篇牢笼锁得住他的人，或许也锁不住他的心。

 

说白了，他平日里装得再如何无所谓，和自己嬉笑的时候露出再如何轻松的表情，但是在他心底里，内心深处，还是在渴望着回到自己那艰辛又悲惨的生活中去。

 

远方的暮色带着浅金色的余晖，落在哈利白皙的脸庞上。衬得那双绿眸的颜色都变幻莫测了起来。奇怪的是，哈利就这样安安静静地看着远方，好似整个人也连绵成了夕阳里的风景。只是明明是如此暖调的色泽，看起来却莫名的有些冷。

 

伏地魔发现自己的心中好像莫名其妙地燃烧起了一股焦灼。

 

他压抑着那股情绪，不满地直接开口，打破了这篇静谧。

 

 

“你在看什么？”

 

听到男人的声音，对方暮地转过头，似乎刚从另一个世界回过神来似的。黑魔王隐隐感到了一些不安。

 

“看什么，你心里还不清楚吗？”

只见哈利慢慢地回过头来，声音的温度一反平日的随心和柔和，而当他转过脸来，伏地魔发觉对方的神色也陌生得仿若两人，眉间那满满的都是不忿与奇怪的冷漠。

 

他的心里仿佛被什么东西擒住了一般，缓缓地收紧着。

 

场景里的一切似乎都有些哪里不对，这样的光线，这样的温度，这样的人，全都诡异极了。但是他此刻却懒得去仔细研磨，他现在唯一想做的，就是把对面男孩脸上的这股漠然和抗拒撕扯下来......

 

“怎么，我还以为你在我这套完话了之后，就不想再搭理我了呢？”哈利继续慢悠悠地说道。他将脸别了过去，继续看着窗外的风景，好似再多看黑魔王一眼都嫌多。

 

男人也不知道是被对方的态度激怒的还是为这话语里的指责感到的莫名不安，总之，这不是他期待的对话，但是他还是要继续对话下去。

 

“看来你都知道了？关于预言。”他哑着嗓子问道。

 

“是啊，没错。”哈利轻笑了一声，和平时的那种笑不一样，嘴角的弧度里带着男人从未见过的嘲讽。他将双手环抱在胸前，依旧没有将侧脸转过来。

 

“既然你现在已经知道，我们必须是一个你死我活的结局了……是不是准备撕开这看似美好的一切，终于决定动手了？”

 

“我希望你能要搞清楚一点，你作为一个阶下囚，并没有多少权利对我指手画脚。”伏地魔听见自己有些急切般地反驳道，“还是说格兰芬多的鲁莽再一次驱使着你去找死？你应该心里清楚我到底有多少种办法制服你。你自己不是也说过吗，我即使不杀你，也可以折磨你——”

 

这并不是伏地魔原本想说的话，但是似乎这一刻自己的嘴已经先自己脑子一步动了起来。

 

哈利，果然地，也没有就此屈服，他几乎算是无所畏惧地轻笑了出声来，“是啊，阶下囚，我早就知道自己的身份，也早就知道我即将面对的是怎样的命运......”

 

忽的，哈利脸上的表情又转为了一种似乎看淡一切的了然和悲怆。沉默了几秒钟之后，他像是酝酿好了积累多日的情绪，抬起眼眸直勾勾地瞪着眼前的男人，绿眼睛中的憎恨几乎要满溢而出了。

 

“听着，伏地魔，我哈利·波特即使是死，也不想在你的囚禁下浑噩度日，等着自己未知而悲惨的结局。既然你说我的生命对你的永生有帮助，而我这样被你的灵魂玷污了的身体，也不再是当初的我了，那么——”

 

下一个瞬间，只见男孩以一种让黑魔王都措手不及地速度扑向桌上的餐盘，拿起那个银质的叉子，迅速而又狠命地插向了自己的胸口——

 

“我还是早一点死去的好！！”

 

——血。

 

红色的，淋漓的鲜血从男孩的胸口一股股地流淌出来，伏地魔感觉自己仿佛被固定在了原地，浑身僵硬，身体里地所有力量似乎也在这一刻被冻结住了。

 

咒语也好，魔法也好，他似乎全然不记得了。他只看得到那一片红色。它们像是张牙舞爪的鬼怪一般，朝着自己疯狂地蔓延了过来。

 

视线里，脑海里，全部都是。它们攫取着自己的所有行动，只剩下连呼吸都有些沉闷的空气。

 

而他更不想承认的是，惊呆的身躯之下掩饰不住的是自己从未感受过的、如此强烈的紧张情绪，它们在叫嚣着否定。否认着事实——

 

这不可能，哈利·波特不可能，就这样死在自己的面前！

 

他不允许！——

 

 

下一瞬间，伏地魔发现自己身子一抖。眼前是自己那张铺满了纸张和书本的桌子。

 

书房里安安静静的，只有自己一人，手臂下的书页被衬出了些许褶皱。

 

——他竟然在自己的书桌上睡着了。

 

更不可思议的是，他竟然梦见了哈利·波特，那个大难不死的男孩，梦见了……他的死亡。

 

\------------------------------- 

 

大概是最近自己真的因为预言的事情神经紧张以及有些过度劳累了，但是……

 

这说不通。

 

梦里的一切都是有问题的。

 

像是这种程度的自杀，他随随便便动个手指就能让对方停下来，不，手指都不用动，无杖魔法都能解决的事情。他在梦里居然就眼睁睁地看着一切在自己眼前发生。

 

不不不不，不对，那个臭小子的态度才是最大的问题吧，他以为他是谁？

 

伏地魔刚转醒过来，脑子却已经罕见地乱成了一团麻。他皱着眉揉了揉眼角。

 

他深吸了一口气，抛下那些剪不断理还乱的思绪，试图清空了自己的大脑，走出了书房，思索着在偌大的庄园里踱着步子，也不知道具体是准备去哪。

 

然而，等他反应过来的时候，脚步已经走到了那个男孩的房门不远处。

 

\------------------------------- 

 

伏地魔愣了一瞬，叹了口气。罢了，去看一眼也好。省的那小子跑到老子的梦里来捣乱。

 

他没好气的一边想着，一边推开了那扇门。

 

进门之后他的呼吸就在瞬间凝固住了。

 

他看见……

 

他看见那个黑发绿眼的小子正坐在窗台附近的桌旁，面朝着外面的景色。

 

虽然光线不像梦里的那么奇怪，位置也略有不同。他甚至看不清男孩脸上的具体的表情。男孩此刻托腮还偶尔晃晃脑袋的悠闲动作也和梦里过于严肃的画风完全不一致。

 

但是。

 

他就是没来由的又感觉到了心里一紧。

 

“……你在干什么。”

伏地魔闷声问道。

 

哈利没有回答他，好像根本没听到他的问话似的，男人突然有点儿紧张起来。加大了音量，“波特！”

 

然后，只见托着的脑袋往下一松，男孩回过头来，一脸茫然和困顿，声音也迷迷糊糊的。“啊？”

 

……好吧，显然，他刚才坐在那儿打盹。

 

看着这幅半醒着的反应，以及那张脸上一如既往的表情，伏地魔感觉自己从梦醒之后一直莫名提起来的心这才墜了地。

 

梦就是梦而已，自己不过是被预言的事情烦的有些多心罢了。

 

“你怎么坐在那打盹？纳吉尼呢？”

 

哈利挠了挠头发，好像这才反应过来屋里出现的这个不速之客，立刻露出了和平时一样的嫌弃表情，说，“哦……我也不记得了，就是坐在这看风景吧，结果莫名就睡着了。她……好像去附近的丛林里追野兔玩去了吧。”他打了个哈欠。“怎么了，有什么事吗？”

 

伏地魔一时语塞。实际上，他根本就没有什么要紧事或者合适的理由到这儿来，他不过是，想着便来了。

 

总不能真的说，我刚刚午睡做了个梦，梦见你又自杀了，血流了一地，然后就跑来看你了？

 

这太不现实了。黑魔王不与任何人分享他的梦魇。

 

不过，话说回来，他堂堂一个黑魔王，有什么事还必须跟这个兔崽子报备的吗？

 

他咳了一下，说，“没事，就是看看你还活着没。”

 

哈利有些无语，“哈？” 

 

伏地魔没有理会，继续颐指气使地眯起眼睛问道。“你刚才说，坐在这看风景？不会是想策划着想跑什么的吧？”

 

男孩愣了一秒，然后露出了一个莫名其妙的表情，“……什么啊，你想太多了吧。”他站起身来，舒展舒展了背部，揉了揉眼睛。“哎，我这不是刚被你治好视力吗，据说多远眺有助于保持良好的视力，我就是不想再又变回近视而已，谁知道看着看着就睡着了。”

 

伏地魔：“……”

 

“别说，我感觉还蛮管用的，现在最远处的那个树杈有个鸟窝我都看得见！那窝里有四个蛋呢！”

 

正当伏地魔准备组织点什么话来抨击一下这个蠢小子的时候，砰地一声，家养小精灵莫米带着每日定时定量的晚餐出现了。

 

“波特先生！您的晚餐好啦！”

 

话音刚落，小精灵发现了伏地魔也在屋内，原本兴奋的大眼睛立刻染上了一丝畏惧。“主、主人！抱歉打扰您了！”

 

伏地魔没有在意小精灵，他只是安静地盯着桌上那份晚餐，一言不发。

 

哈利被对方的诡异眼神搞得有些发毛，这晚餐有什么问题吗？黑魔王自己没吃饭饿得慌？应该不会吧……？他是不是觉得莫米的东西做的比较好吃，后悔把它派给我了？哇，莫不是我哄骗小精灵给自己多加点肉的事情被他知道了？

 

哈利揣着满脑袋问号，在黑魔王古怪的眼神下有些不安地走过来准备坐下用餐。

 

“你……你要一起吗？”想了想，不管怎么说这也是人家的地盘是不是。

 

“不用了。”

 

“噢……那好吧。”哈利越发觉得奇怪了，这家伙没问题吧？

 

他不知道的是，黑魔王盯着的不是晚餐，而是餐具里面的那根银质叉子。

 

他也不知道，自己曾经在对方的梦里，用这个叉子进行了一场生动而逼真的自杀。

 

 

只见男人忽然停下了凝视，快步走到了餐桌旁，拿出魔杖轻轻一挥，然后，毫无预警地，那根银质的叉子就这样消失了。操作之迅捷，动作之精炼，哈利不由得愣住了好一会儿，他眨了眨眼睛。

 

——等等，黑魔王把他的餐具变没了？他这是搞什么玩意儿？为什么啊？

 

伏地魔没有理会哈利的惊异表情，干巴巴地说，“以后，你只准用勺子吃饭。”

 

哈利：“？？？？”

 

这到底是个什么情况？

 

 

说完，男人没有再留下任何话语，风一般的离开了他的房间。徒留下哈利和依旧保持着鞠躬姿态瑟瑟发抖的家养小精灵。

 

过了几秒，哈利回过神来，他看了看桌上冒着热气的肉酱意大利面，又呆住了。

 

等下，谁能告诉他，到底该怎么用一个勺子来吃面啊？！


	8. 第8章

哈利在这天睁开眼的时候，发现已经是中午时分了，家养小精灵轻巧地收走被遗忘的早餐，准备起了中饭来。

 

他纳闷地皱了皱眉，最近自己的嗜睡好像越来越频繁了，明明也没有干什么特别消耗精力的事，也没有熬夜，怎么会这样呢？起初只是时不时地觉得困顿而已，可是这几日浑身无力，昏昏沉沉的状况似乎日渐严重了起来。

 

一阵晕眩突然袭上了他的额角，好不容易支起的半个身子便是又顺势躺了下去。

 

感受到空气中的微微的暖风，哈利迷迷糊糊地想，他在这呆了......有多久了？是不是快要开春了？

 

也许有几个月了吧，看起来这个庄园的防护确实如伏地魔所说的那样，没有谁可以轻易突破其中。连凤凰社和邓布利多都没能成功找到自己。

 

说起伏地魔，那个传说中冷酷残忍的黑魔王。

 

哈利摇了摇头。这家伙最近的行为也是越来越奇怪了。有时候他会突然一声不吭地出现在自己房间吓人一跳，然后又一言不发地突然离开；他还会在他和他的宠物纳吉尼玩儿的时候，直勾勾地盯着自己，一看就是老半天，叫他好一会儿才有反应，也不知道在想啥；除此之外，食死徒的会议好像也少了不少，他们主人一天到晚窝在书房关起门来研究这研究那的……

 

哈利甚至开始怀疑，莫不是这黑魔王真的是下定决心要学会麻瓜扑克，等学成归来再来自己这里一雪前耻吧……？还是说又想到了比用勺子吃意面更烦人的折磨人的方式……？

 

意识在被困意完全淹没之前，哈利迷迷糊糊地想着。

 

\--------------------

 

“你说什么？”伏地魔放下手里的文件，看向那个满眼恐慌、痛哭流涕着断断续续说话的家养小精灵。“波特一睡不起了？”

 

“是、是的，主人，莫米很抱歉，主人……莫米没有照顾好哈利·波特！都是莫米的错！”小精灵眼看就要开始激动得用头砸地板了，伏地魔不耐烦地打断了他。

 

“什么时候发生的？”

 

“昨、昨天中午之后，就一直没起来……”

 

黑魔王抛下还流着泪的小精灵，直接幻影移形上了楼。

 

 

片刻后，哈利的房间内。男人在床边坐下，伸出手按在少年的额前伤疤处。

 

自从他取过对方的血用以复活之后，这样的触碰已经伤害不到他了。通过和魂片的近距离感应，他也总算是知晓了男孩昏睡的缘由。

 

——过久的压抑住魔力……会让这个成长期的身体出现不良反应。如果不及时解决的话，他也许就会这样一直昏睡下去。

 

伏地魔收回手，闷闷地深呼吸了一下。他早该想到的。用药水抑制男孩的魔力的确已经超过了一般的使用时限。只不过最近他都埋身于关于预言的研究，倒是忽视了这么显而易见的问题。

 

他不清楚一个人类男孩作为魂器是否会像那些魔法器物一样，不会被轻易摧毁，但是他担不起这个险。好在发现得还算早，及时处理应该没什么大碍。

 

此刻，他看着那个讨人嫌的臭小子正面色红润、毫无知觉地在柔软的大床上呼呼大睡……而自己，堂堂一个黑魔王，却老是要为这个家伙的事情烦恼操心……

 

再一次地，伏地魔叹了口气。

 

就算这小子这么烦人，那也是个烦人的魂器。男人在心底里默默想着，准备开始再做一些检测好进行下一步的针对治疗。

 

忽地，他动作一滞，似乎发觉了有哪儿不对劲……哦，他得回书房拿他的魔杖。

 

也没有多奇怪，反正他无杖魔法也溜得很——男人很不以为然地想道，全然没有去思考他在成年之后没有随身携带魔杖的次数多么屈指可数。怎么，难不成他还会因为这个臭小子紧张不成？

 

“主人！你来啦！”纳吉尼嘶嘶地声音传来，“我正到处找您呢！快看看这个小幼崽到底怎么了！他是不是冬眠了？！但是现在冬天都过去了啊！”

 

“……人类不需要冬眠，纳吉尼。他不会有事，放心吧，我会处理好的。”

 

“噢，我才没什么需要放心的呢，我只是怕你会放不下心罢了。”纳吉尼听了之后，放松了身子，蜿蜒地爬上了哈利的床，吐着信子看向熟睡着的男孩。

 

“我？我为什么会担心？”伏地魔挑着眉毛问。

 

纳吉尼……好吧，如果蛇可以翻白眼的话，她真的很想翻一个给她的主人看。“你难道不是一听到消息就立马亲自过来了吗？”

 

“这是我的魂器，我当然不能容许他出现什么意外情况。” 

 

“噢，这样啊……”纳吉尼继续盘着身子，在哈利温热的身体附近蜷着一团，她拖着调子问，“主人，你的魔杖呢？”

 

“……” 黑魔王把那句“忘了”咽了下去，转过身去，“幻影移形不需要魔杖，我不过是先过来瞧瞧。”

 

说完顿时又觉得，自己实在是没有理由向他的宠物——一条蛇解释什么。继而摇了摇头，直接走开了。

 

关上门之前，最后又回头看了一眼熟睡着的那个男孩。

 

这个魂器小子就是不肯让自己歇息一会儿，是不是？ 

 

如果有一天，黑魔王想要编写一本“魂器使用和制造指南”之类的黑魔法书籍什么的。他一定会在首页，用最大的字体加粗写上：绝对、不要、尝试、一个、人类、活体魂器！

 

——特别是当他还叫做哈利·詹姆斯·波特的时候！

 

\--------------------

 

几日后。

 

这个叫做哈利·詹姆斯·波特的人类活体魂器正在一人一蛇的注视下缓缓睁开眼。

 

“他醒了！主人！”纳吉尼欢快地晃着尾巴。

 

哈利迷迷糊糊地聚焦起视线，首先映入眼帘的就是那条趴在床边的大蛇。这几个月的记忆慢慢涌入脑海，奇怪的是，当他发觉自己一觉醒来，依旧还在伏地魔的庄园里，发生了的一切都并非一场梦的时候，似乎并没有像想象中感到那么沮丧。男孩眨巴着眼，发现自己嘴角有一些药水似的残留。随即下意识地舔了舔唇，皱起了脸，噫，好苦。

 

“哈利·波特。”一个声音从不远处传来，似乎还带着些许恼怒和无奈。“醒了就赶紧起来。”

 

哈利晃了晃脑袋试图让自己清醒一点儿。他感到他的身体有些僵硬，像是睡了一万年似的，但是却又诡异地发觉流淌着的血液里仿佛充满了活力。他看了看自己的手，像是那种久违的……魔力的感觉？他这到底是怎么了？

 

似乎是男孩困惑而一脸茫然的模样感动到了黑魔王，男人好心地解释了起来。“因为魔力的束缚，导致你的身体出现了危险的不良反应，然后我酿造了解除药水，去除了你的魔力束缚并且修复了你。”

 

哇哦，这可是个天大的好消息！哈利原本半垂着的眼睛立刻亮了起来，抬起头来看着对方。

 

然后他愣住了。

 

——“你……你谁啊？”

 

黑魔王也愣住了。

 

这小子睡傻了？副作用没这么夸张才对啊……

 

哦不对，是他忘了变回去，最近在一些需要外出的事务的时候他选择了使用他那更接近于正常人的外形，并且也告知了一部分的追随者。可是他明明记得……

 

“我记得我之前给你看过这个形态。”男人——汤姆·里德尔的脸上面露出一个恼怒的假笑。“那个说这样看起来比较亲切的人不是你吗？”

 

“噢噢噢噢噢！！”哈利拍了拍脑袋。“伏地魔！你……你真的决定换回原来的脸了？”他真的有些惊讶，主要是因为没想到对方真的会听取自己的建议。

 

“我有看到关于你说的那个……叫做洛哈特的人的报道。”伏地魔清了清嗓子，“别多想，我现在只不过是因为还不想惊动魔法部，用一张对大众来说陌生一点的脸做很多事情都要方便的多罢了。”

 

“噢，这样啊……”哈利还有点恍惚，不知怎么回事，看着这个英气逼人的脸反而一时间有点不适应了起来，特别是当这样一个面孔目不转睛地盯着你的时候，感觉似乎比那张看习惯了的蛇脸要窘迫……

 

等下，他好像忘了点啥。

 

“哎，你刚才是不是说，要恢复我的魔力！？”哈利飞快地问道，脸上露出惊喜而期待的表情，生怕伏地魔下一秒就反悔似的。

 

“是的，”见哈利没有继续追问外貌的问题，黑魔王稍微松了一口气。“当然——会有一些额外的措施确保你不会给我搞事情。”

 

说着，男人似乎是想到了对方给自己“搞过的事情”，没好气地哼了一声，说。“过来。”

 

哈利不情愿的坐起了身子，失落地问道，“所以，你要用别的办法来抑制我的魔力吗？”

 

“那倒不是，不管用什么办法，抑制魔力的行为都会影响你正处于……呵，青·春·期的身体的正常成长。”

 

哈利没有理会男人的揶揄，兴奋地问，“那你的意思是——我可以一直保留有魔力了？！”

 

“是的，我不想再重复了。赶紧过来！”

 

哈利有些好奇地坐了起来，准备下床走过去。刚翻开被褥坐在床沿的时候，他突然想到了一件事——“等等……你说你在我睡着的时候喂我喝了魔药？”

 

“……是啊，怎么？” 对方冷淡地答道。

 

哈利顿时睁大了眼，捂着嘴，脸有些涨红了起来，并露出惊恐中透露着批判的神色：“你该不会是……该不会是用……”

 

伏地魔似乎立即明白了对方的怀疑，他看着不知道哪个方向，目光有些微的闪烁。“……你那小脑袋瓜里都想些什么呢？我是个巫师——还是最强大的那种，我有一万种办法可以让你张口喝药。”

 

“那就好，那就好。”哈利松了一口气，嘟囔着，“我的初吻一定得留给一个温柔又可爱的姑娘，最好是还能帮我完成魔药课作业的那种。”

 

“那可真抱歉了，这里唯一的姑娘除了莫米就只有纳吉尼。你要试试吗？”黑魔王开着玩笑，声音却有些冷，他挑着眉毛看向男孩，后者正气呼呼地抿着嘴。男人笑了笑，然后从口袋里拿出了那个散发着魔力的银戒指。

 

“这个。戴上它。”

 

哈利皱起了眉，“这是什么？”

 

“新的安保措施。它将能抵消你对任何其他人的攻击举动，以及阻止你离开这个庄园。”

 

“攻击？”哈利眯起了眼睛。“你觉得我会那么牛逼的无杖魔法吗？”

 

“以防万一，毕竟你是一个格兰芬多，我可无法预测你那愚蠢的脑袋瓜里会不会冒出些什么奇思异想。”伏地魔不置可否地说。

 

哈利摇了摇头，碎碎念着“多疑症的偏执狂”之类的，不情愿的走了过去，噘着嘴向伏地魔伸出了手。

 

伏地魔擒着那双比自己的手小一号的、男孩的手，他的指间还没有因为常年使用魔杖而生出厚茧，柔软的掌心渗着一点点温热的汗，伏地魔顿了顿，然后把那个银色的、上面刻着符文的戒指慢慢套了上去。男孩的小手指太小，食指和中指似乎都略粗了一点，最后只有无名指的位置是恰当合适的。

 

按说魔法可以很轻易的解决大小的问题，但是伏地魔也实在不是一个会在这种细节上讲究的类型。

 

他好像也不太想去讲究。

 

不知何故。两人一时间都没说话，这突如其来的静谧似乎让气氛产生了一丝丝微妙的尴尬感。

 

 

打破这种尴尬的是读不懂人类空气的纳吉尼。

 

“哟吼！你们是要马上交媾了吗？”

 

这下空气都不需要读了，因为两人都几乎是在同一瞬间被自己的口水呛到了。

 

“纳、纳吉尼？”哈利先开口问道，他眨巴着眼睛掩饰慌乱。

 

“哦，我看到你们人类不都是这样的吗？一个人给另外一个人戴上戒指之后，他们就可以想怎么交媾就怎么交媾了！到时候你们会生一个幼崽给我玩吗？”

 

“……你以后还是在庄园里呆着吧，纳吉尼，”伏地魔发黑的脸色有些僵硬。“不要没事跑到附近的麻瓜村庄里去学些多余的知识了。”

 

“好吧，主人。”纳吉尼不怎么诚恳地应允着，看起来依旧很兴奋。

 

哈利红着脸瞪了黑魔王一眼。“你……你怎么不做个手链之类的呢？戒、戒指也太奇怪了吧。”

 

好在他年纪小，还不怎么清楚无名指意味着什么，不然估计就不只是这么点儿尴尬和窘迫了。

 

伏地魔没有立即回答他，只是默默地斜着眼睛看着男孩，看着他嘴角残留的那一点点药水痕迹。

 

过了好一会儿，他才一板一眼地说道。“这是因为，那个咒语本身就比较契合更小一点的圆环形状，要让符咒首尾相接，这个大小是刚好合适的。”

 

话题就这样被这个简洁利落的解释突然终结了，气氛突然似乎又微妙的尴尬了起来。

 

哈利叹了口气，打破了沉默。“诶，有魔力的确很棒，不过说真的，我现在再回去上课只怕是连期末考都过不了了。”

 

“你怎么会担心起来这个？”伏地魔不满地挑起一边的眉毛。“你觉得你还有回去的机会？”

 

“呃……那，还能怎么样呢？我是说……”哈利烦恼般的揉了揉自己的脑袋，“你看，你开始忙你的事情了，而我被你拖着不让自杀不让跑路不让回学校，整天无所事事岁月静好。如果不是因为纳吉尼的幽默感拯救了我我只怕真的已经被无聊杀死了。哦，‘活下来但最后还是死在了无聊的手上的男孩’，真有趣。哈？”

 

伏地魔微微一顿，直接问道。“你很想回去么？”

 

“当然，霍格沃茨对我来说就像是家一样。”哈利也回答得很快。

 

然而，这句话似乎莫名让黑魔王也有些难能可贵的触动。“这种话一般都是那些没有真正的家的孩子才会说的，”他闪烁着红眼睛盯向哈利，“我记得……你之前提起过，你好像在亲戚家过的不怎么样。”

 

“哦，那个啊，”哈利之前还很轻松的表情顿时变得有些黯然，“一个有魔法的孩子，在一个讨厌一切怪异事情的麻瓜的家庭里，你简直无法想象他们会对你做些什么。”

 

这似乎让黑魔王的眼中闪过一丝不豫，“非常不愉快？”

 

“那是种轻描淡写的说法。”说着，哈利停了下来，声音里隐隐带上了些愠怒，“真要说，这本来也算是你的锅……听着，我真的不想细谈这个，好吗？看在我刚醒来的份上？”

 

伏地魔没有追问，实际上，他要获取到这些相关信息并不难。但是他注意到了男孩突然有些落败的情绪。难得的，在这件事上他不想逼迫对方。他还有的是时间和机会去了解对方，了解这个男孩的过去……

 

哈利看向正不知道在想些什么的伏地魔，那张普通而又在某种程度上并不普通的脸上依稀可见到，在那还是一张蛇脸时，他所看到过的沉思表情，以前在这种时候，他只会想到“不知道这个老坏蛋在琢磨什么坏主意”，但是现在，他脑海里满满都是“感觉有点神似某个不记得在哪本巫师杂志上看到过的男模”……

 

男孩晃了晃头，把那些诡谲的想法抛开，思忖了一下当下的情况，说，“即使到现在，你还是不肯告诉我保全我性命的具体原因是什么，但不论如何，我似乎还是应该出于礼貌地感谢一下你把我救回来并且还给了我魔力的事实？” 

 

伏地魔俯视着男孩，没有回答。

 

哈利也没有在意，他伸出双手，顺着戒指看向指尖，仿佛能看到魔法在血液中流淌的脉冲似的，那种奇妙的感觉，像是风裹挟着云朵在他的四周舞动。那双绿眼睛也像是被点燃了生命，他不由得喃喃地感叹道，“……有魔法的感觉……真好啊。”

 

男人非常不给面子地说，“别想了，我不会把魔杖还给你的。”

 

哈利的好心情顿时被打断了。他抬了抬眼，狡黠地看向那个颐指气使的男人。“但是至少我可以尝试着去做更多的事了。”

 

“比如什么？”伏地魔不屑的问道。 

 

“比如……”哈利转了转眼珠，乐不可支地说，“攻击魔法没法对别人使，但是我可以对自己使呀！这样就可以有更多的办法自杀啦！”

 

\---------------

 

好吧，哈利本来只是想开个玩笑逗一下黑魔王。

 

倒是没想到那个小心眼的男人居然真的又给那个戒指丢上了一串的符咒。看来这下子他连这个都做不到了。

 

不过说实在的，原本因为生活的压力和烦忧没有多少求生欲的他，倒是觉得自己好像没有之前那么不怕死了。

 

倒不是说他开始贪生，他依旧愿意为了拯救任何人而牺牲自己。只是他渐渐地也会想，或许活下来也没有那么辛苦。

 

至少看那个不可一世的黑魔王吃瘪又拿自己没办法的样子还是挺好玩的——不管是蛇脸还是人脸。

 

他抱着脑袋靠在床上，怔怔地看着那个手指上的银戒指。思索着自己最近的一些发现。

 

 

——比如说关于自己很有可能是魂器这件事。

 

实际上，在他二年级遇见了那个日记本并且销毁了之后，邓布利多推测出了一些事情，也警告过了自己。

 

而上一次对方提到的留下自己性命的原因……一小片灵魂进入了自己的身体。让哈利把这两件事联系到了一起。不是说他在这方面有多么敏锐，而是因为他在这呆着的时候实在是太多闲暇时间可以胡思乱想了。

 

如果他真的也是一个魂器……那是不是意味着自己必须死去，才有可能真正意义上的杀死那个男人？

 

在某种程度上来说，他们几乎可以说是生死相依的。

 

哈利皱起了眉。

 

可是预言又说他们之间只能活下去一个……这又是怎么一回事呢？这样说不通啊。

 

伏地魔又是怎么看待这件事的呢？就目前而言，他似乎还是打算把魂器放在优先于预言的位置上。但是他之前明明因为这个预言想要杀死自己。他是否在考虑一些不影响这个魂片的情况下实现预言的办法？

 

嗨。黑魔王的想法真的是太难揣摩了。哈利看了看窗外，叹了口气。

 

救世主不好当啊。


	9. 第9章

\-------------------------

 

邓布利多觉得他的白发都快要给愁得红回去了。

 

你说，他年纪也都一大把了，带的学生好多都当爹当妈当爷爷奶奶了，怎么这个魔法界就不能安生一点呢？在他还年轻一些的时候，搞定过一个黑魔王，结果没多久又蹦出来一个，这玩意还能像野草一样春风吹又生的吗？讲真，他现在只想多买几件有趣的巫师袍和柠檬糖安享晚年，安逸地看着他学校里的孩子们茁壮成长。

 

然而，近几日以来渺无音讯的搜查，凤凰社成员投入大量精力却一无所获的消息，以及越来越暴躁不安的小天狼星……都让他难以享受片刻清净。

 

想到哈利，老人不由得叹了一口气。 

 

他知道那是一个善良又温柔的孩子，也一度因为自己把拯救魔法界抗击黑魔王的命运摆在他的面前感到有些内疚。如果可以的话，他愿意自己替这个孩子承受这一切。但是因为预言……

 

为了整个魔法界的命运，他也别无选择。 

 

邓布利多想，也许自己现在真的是年纪大了，视力不比以前了，连穆迪是假的都没发现……哈利被汤姆抓走已经过去很长一段时间了，他希望他还活着，尽管随着时间的逝去，这样的希冀看起来似乎越来越渺茫。 

 

不过，老人始终觉得，哈利应该还活着，这或许算是某种大龄牛逼巫师的神奇魔法直觉，但如果说有什么能让汤姆放过哈利的性命，那只可能是魂器了……

 

老人叹了口气。内心中有些挣扎，一面希望汤姆能发现魂器的事情以保全哈利的性命，一面又希望对方不知道这个他原本想要当作最后王牌的秘密。

 

毕竟预言说他们之中总有一死……他相信，多年前的那一个魔法预言是真实的——毕竟一部分的内容已经实现过了。

 

邓布利多默默闭上眼。如果当那一天真的来临，他真切地希望活下来的那个人是哈利。

 

\---------------------

 

不知道是不是因为上次和伏地魔无意中聊到了自己的过去的原因，那天晚上，哈利不小心地做了一个关于童年的梦。

 

他梦见自己八九岁的时候的事情，梦见他在早上做饭的时候不小心把叉子碰掉在了地上，弗农姨夫就罚他不准吃早饭，还骂骂咧咧地支使他赶紧去干其它家务。

 

不知道为何，在这个又瘦又小的身体里的他这一次就是很气，在梦里，他特别得意的冲着他那亲戚一家子说，‘哼，不吃就不吃，我有的是好东西可以吃。’

 

姨父和姨妈都睁大了眼，问，‘你个小兔崽子，你还能上哪吃好吃的？’

 

哈利的下巴翘得高高的，他说，‘伏地魔给我吃好吃的。’

 

两个麻瓜似乎都被吓坏了。‘黑——黑魔王？！’

 

别问为什么麻瓜会知道这个称号，做梦不需要逻辑。

 

哈利想了想，说，‘对，没错，但是黑魔王宝贝我得很，他不仅没杀我，还给我好吃的好喝的供着，送我一条大蛇陪我玩儿，我才不想在你们这儿待着呢！’

 

可能是因为梦里的自己还是个七八岁的小男孩儿，说话的语气也不自觉地稚嫩了不少。

 

没想到的是，话音刚落，那个“黑魔王”就不知从哪冒了出来。 

 

只见他冷冰冰地看了看这一家麻瓜，那张俊俏夺目的面孔露出阴沉的神色，随后又看了看哈利。

 

他皱着眉，一脸嫌弃地问，‘你是家养小精灵吗？被这样的一群麻瓜奴役？’

 

黑魔王看起来似乎有些愤怒。而哈利则完全摸不着头脑，只觉得这样的过去被黑魔王这样的人发觉而感到有些羞耻。

 

他大喊了起来，‘还不都怪你，要是我爸妈还活着我怎么会和这群巨怪生活在一起？’

 

德思礼夫妇厉声叫了起来，‘巨怪？！’

 

哈利没理他们，继续嚷着，‘你还我爸妈！还我童年，还我小时候本应得到的糖浆馅饼比比多味豆巧克力蛙约克夏布丁蛋白蛋糕……’

 

黑魔王看了他一眼，表情复杂。

 

最后，他只是平静地说了一句，‘说得好像你平时没在庄园里吃到似的……’

 

哈利愤懑地闭嘴了。

 

‘不过，记着。’

 

只见黑魔王不知道何时把掉在地上的那个叉子捡了起来，拿在手里晃了晃，说。

 

‘你，还是只准用勺子吃饭。’

 

……

 

——然后哈利就醒了。

 

 

他挠了挠头，这可真是个诡异的……呃，噩梦？

 

槽点太多，哈利自己都不知道从哪吐起。 

 

不过，比起他在以前做过的各种奇怪噩梦来说，这大概真的算不上什么。至少他不是被姨父和达利的拳头揍醒的，也不是被奇洛老师脑袋背后的蛇脸吓醒的，更不是被巨大的蛇怪咬醒的……

 

甚至连本应该是担任吓人戏份的黑魔王伏地魔，也因为正常人的外形而显得亲切了不少……

 

咳，都怪自己。哈利悔不当初的想，自从对方听从了自己的建议——不管男人自己怎么不承认，哈利都决定默认为这是出于自己的建议——恢复了容貌之后，他好像越来越难把那个男人和传说故事里的变态坏蛋疯子杀人狂魔联系到一起了。

 

他看起来就像一个普通的成熟男人，有些毒舌，有些冷硬，不可一世，狂妄，反社会……好吧，可能普通这个词对黑魔王来说还是奢侈了些。

 

哈利看了看手指上的那个银戒指，心中微动。有时候，他甚至会联想到他在二年级的时候遇见的日记本里的那个汤姆里德尔，伏地魔现在的样子就像是那个男生的成年版，而那个汤姆……如果不是因为最后的交手撕毁了一切，也许他会成为自己的第一个朋友也说不定。

 

有趣的是，兜兜转转，他逃过了十六岁的汤姆里德尔，还是逃不过大自己好几圈的汤姆里德尔。哈利记得邓布利多教授说到那个人的过去，毫无疑问是一个八面玲珑又善于蛊惑人心的角色。他实在是纳闷得很，也不知道这家伙是哪根筋搭错了，明明可以靠脸，非要靠实力去……吓唬人。

 

男孩有些惆怅。等哪天伏地魔什么时候正式在公众面前露面了，在这个越来越看脸的时代，他随便挥一挥手，朝着镜头邪魅一笑，岂不是满地都是年轻食死徒志愿者了？

 

他只希望到那个时候，邓布利多教授千万不要知道这其实是他的主意……

 

————

 

伏地魔听着属下从麻瓜世界发回来的报告，联想到前一天晚上在梦中通过灵魂链接所见的一幕，心情有些复杂。

 

在觉察到可能存在的两人之间的灵魂链接之后，他基本就用大脑封闭术让这样的互通暂时性关闭了。只不过最近他转念一想，反正波特小子人就在自己这，只需要在进行隐秘的事务的时候开启大脑封闭术就足够了。平时完全没有那个必要。

 

“还不都怪你——”

 

他回想起男孩的控诉，有些烦闷。

 

梦中的哈利去除了被外界影响的枷锁，想法似乎表达得更为直截了当一些。但可以看到的是，男孩无法轻易原谅自己，却又在自己都没察觉到的情况下对他伏地魔产生了一些依赖。这也许很奇妙，但是这份依赖并不是没有原因的……那些肮脏的麻瓜的虐待或许就是答案。

 

当他作为一个孩子的时候，他只有被忽视、被鄙夷着的童年，当他作为一个巫师的时候，他只有肩负着使命与压力的救世主身份。

 

唯独只有在他作为自己的囚徒的时候，他似乎才过上了一个因为无能为力却反而悠闲自在的“幸福”生活。

 

黑魔王叹了口气。

 

如果可以再来一次，他自然不会再试图对这个孩子施放阿瓦达索命让自己沦落到一个身体毁灭的结果。尽管黑魔王处理掉自己的敌人是件无可厚非的事情。最后事情会变成怎样？他也不确定。

 

不过，从男孩身上得知的结果也只能说明，不过过了多少年，不管那些麻瓜和那些魔法的孩子之间有没有亲属关系，他们永远都是这样低贱又丑陋的生物……对所有自己不了解的力量感到毫无意义的恐惧和憎恶。

 

更让人难以理解的事情在于，那个男孩——哈利·波特，却选择了为光明方而战，为那些欺辱过他的生物而战。

 

他真的是搞不懂哈利·波特，一直都是。

 

伏地魔抿了抿唇，那日柔软的触感在回忆里忽的冒了出来。

 

好吧，不得不承认，他也确实很想搞懂这个男孩。

 

他不禁回想起了最初对方不在意生死的模样，想起了他可以为了他们的战斗甘愿牺牲的意志。在那一刻，伏地魔甚至有些嫉妒起了邓布利多。

 

他一个臭老头子，是凭什么拐来这么一个小家伙为他们的事业牺牲自己的？尽管哈利·波特本身就生在一个光明方的家庭，尽管是自己最初的选择把男孩推向了他目前所处的位置，尽管如若不是因为男孩的魂器身份，他可能早已经被自己残忍地杀害了—— 

 

也许，在另外一个选择的时空里，男孩已经死了，或许依旧和自己对抗着。总之，只要自己没有发现魂器的秘密，他们肯定会斗争到老，誓死不休。

 

如果男孩真的就这样简单的死去……显然，他的追随者们会了解到所谓的“大难不死的男孩”的神秘力量不过是虚幻的假象，他们会对自己的归来更有信心，但是与此同时，自己也会失去这个魂器对他复活之后灵魂状态的稳定，从而变得比以前更为疯狂……

 

 

不知道为何，顺着这个思路往下思考的时候，伏地魔感到了一丝奇怪的苦涩。

 

换个角度想，波特家失去了继承人，麻瓜的亲戚没有权利继承魔法界的遗产，波特家的巨大财富可能就会因此落入他目前的监护人邓布利多手中……

 

好吧，至少这个想法给了他又一个不能杀死波特小鬼的理由。

 

伏地魔挥去了刚才产生的些许恼意，顿时心情莫名地好了些许。

 

不过，说到邓布利多……

 

 

他看了看书桌上成堆的那些纸张和书本。上面写写画画都是一些古代魔文的字符，他一直都很擅长这门语言，大部分时候是用在创造诅咒和咒语上，不过，这一次，确实为了验证某本古书上的信息。

 

关于预言。

 

这些天来他的研究并不是白费功夫。在搜刮了马尔福庄园的图书馆和自己多年来保留下来的珍藏之后，他终于在一本古籍中找到了一些有用的线索。

 

他看着那句结论一般的话语，默默地凝视了很久。

 

——或许是时候做一个了结了，关于魂器，关于预言，关于邓布利多，关于，哈利·波特和自己被纠缠在一起的命运……

 

他抽出另外一张羊皮纸，挥动起羽毛笔写了起来。

 

\---------------

 

自从上一次给男孩恢复了魔力并且带上限制的戒指之后，伏地魔忙于预言的研究，这倒是从那以后第一回有空去见他。

 

他忽然有种不太好的预感。希望那个臭小子这次没再搞什么幺蛾子……

 

黑魔王想着，推开了哈利房间的门——

 

 

——然后又立马关上了。

 

等下？

 

他用魔法再度确认了一下，这的确是那个波特小鬼的房间没错。

 

但是……他原本整洁高端大气上档次的室内装潢去哪儿了？？？

 

窗帘被换成了黄色，而窗檐则变成了红色，墙壁也被红黄相间的条纹占据了。还有一张奇怪的招贴画。甚至于床帏和被单什么的，也都充斥着令人肾上腺素激增的暖色调。

 

“……波特！”

 

“噢！”哈利坐在床的一角，扭过身来看向他，看起来他正尝试着用变形术把那个床头柱上蛇的雕塑变成一只狮子。

 

“你——在搞什么玩意？”黑魔王没好气的说。

 

“这还用问嘛，改善一下装修风格！”哈利眨了眨眼，“这总归是没有违反什么你的要求吧？”

 

 

伏地魔深呼吸了一下。尽量让自己无视着刺眼的红黄颜色……平复下心气……

 

他来这儿是有正事的……

 

 

显然，哈利完全无视了男人的恼怒。“你觉得怎么样？我感觉现在甚至食欲都好了很多呢！”

 

以后有的是机会收拾你个臭小子。伏地魔想着，清了清嗓子，保持着严肃的表情，“我有话要和你说。”

 

“什么？”哈利似乎也觉察出了对方的正经，收敛了些许，他站了起身，脸上露出些许的小心和紧张。 “你终于……决定要杀我了？”

 

当然，现在他已经知道伏地魔不会随意动自己这个魂器了，不过是想探探口风而已。

 

“与此相反。对你来说，这大概是一个好消息，”伏地魔像是在评判着天气般淡然地说，“你终于可以如愿以偿，做一个普通男孩了——不再是黑魔王的敌人，也不再是什么救世主，我甚至可以让你……离开这儿。”最后，他拖着调子说完了这句爆炸性的消息。

 

而哈利愣了足足十秒，才结结巴巴地张开嘴，只蹦出了一个音节——

 

“哈？”

 

伏地魔今天吃错药了？这到底又是啥意思？放他走？？不再是敌人？？他是把他的名字从他记仇的的小本本——如果有那种东西的话——上划掉了吗？

 

看着男孩明显一脸怀疑人生的表情，黑魔王懒得多费口舌，只是不耐烦地拿出一本十分破旧的书……好吧，看起来那应该并不是用来记仇人名字的小本本。他说。“你先看看这个吧。”

 

哈利困惑地接了过去，打开到夹着书签的那一页。

 

只见那儿还夹了不少便签一样的羊皮纸，哈利看着满页的古代魔文，特别不好意思地挠了挠头。“那个……我、我没选古代魔文课啊，看不懂诶……”

 

“我没指望你能看懂，小子。”伏地魔指了指其中一页便签，“看这个。”

 

那似乎是一份对比着书页的翻译，哈利眯起眼睛，辨认着笔迹。“大部分那些重要到……对世界有影响力的预言……因为它的出现在一定程度上会很大改变世界……所以……一般情况下，它们只有在拥有来自被预言者的信服的力量的时候才会生效……”

 

哈利眨了眨眼睛，看向伏地魔，“信服的力量？这又意味着什么？……你是想说，关于我们的那个预言——？”

 

“是的，是因为我本人相信了它，它才会生效。”

 

哈利愣了一下，然后才反应过来，“可、可是……”

 

“实际上， 十多年前那天晚上发生的事情，也正是因为我相信了这个预言，才会使得它真正启动起来。若是我当时没有相信它，我就不会去追杀你，也不会因此把你‘标记’，让自己差点死于自己的阿瓦达索命咒了。”

 

“……你的意思是说，预言是只有被预言中的人相信它的时候才会生效，那也就是说，你现在不打算相信它了？”

 

“是的，我原本也不觉得自己的命运能被一个……”伏地魔做了个鬼脸。“疯疯癫癫的女人所预知到。实际上，在我从你那得知预言的后半部分之后，我就对预言产生了怀疑。”

 

“特里劳妮教授确实看着不怎么靠谱……诶，等下？”一只手托着腮思索着的哈利突然皱起了眉，“你说，预言的后半部分是从我这得知的？！”

 

“啊，是的。”伏地魔的脸上找不到一丝愧疚。“我之前对预言的了解其实只有前一半，看起来邓布利多忘了告诉你这件事。于是我打算在你那儿获取到它。”

 

“所以你那时候总是找我玩扑克什么的……其实是为了有机会套我话是吗？”哈利感到自己的情绪顿时有些不可抑制地激动了起来。他知道对方可是伏地魔，从一开始就不应该对他日渐“和善”的假象抱有希望……

 

没有提醒男孩他的关注重点有些不对，伏地魔看着对方像是被背叛了一般的神色，很快开口问道，“你觉得呢？你觉得我把你从因为束缚魔力的昏迷状态中救出来是因为别有用心吗？你觉得我为你做的这一切都是因为你是魂器吗？你觉得我把你安置在这里，下令不让任何食死徒接近或者是伤害你仅仅是因为自己的利益吗？你觉得我整日研究这个预言又是因为什么？告诉我，哈利。”

 

男人的每一个问题都让哈利的心里一紧，他似乎一个也答不上来。这也是伏地魔第一次这样直接叫他的名字，但是不知道为何，他似乎并不觉得多么违和。什么时候起，他们成为了这样一种熟悉的关系？

 

伏地魔扫过一眼愣着的男孩，眸中闪烁着算计，最后他平复下声音然后说道，“好了，我们现在先继续说正事吧。关于预言，在我查到这些足够的资料之后，我基本才可以确信，预言不是一定都会发生的。况且，实际上我们还可以利用魔法的帮助，打破这个预言。”

 

“……魔法的帮助？”哈利依旧因为刚才的对白有些懵，但他也还是决定放一放，先处理眼下的事情。

 

“简单来说，就是牢不可破的誓言。只要我们互相约定不对彼此的性命产生威胁，这个预言就可以很简单地被破除了。”

 

“唔……”哈利沉思了起来，“牢不可破的誓言……这也许是有道理的……如果说‘必定要死在另一个人手中’的两个人立下了这样的誓言，那么预言就怎么样都不可能再发生了。”

 

“没错。”伏地魔接着说，“这样的话，你和我就不再是命定的死对头了。”

 

“……所、所以？然后呢？”哈利回过神来，他难以置信地问道，“你打算就这样放过我了？让我回到光明方？让你之前为之付出的一切努力都付之一炬？”

 

“当然没有这么简单，哈利。”

 

显然，因为讨论的问题太过于重要，两个人似乎都没发现无意中称呼的变化。

 

看着男孩直勾勾地盯着自己的绿眼睛——现在它们没有眼镜的隔阂了，男孩也回复了自己的魔力，这双眸子就像是从什么结界中释放了出来似的，显得更加翠绿了——伏地魔挪开了他的视线。

 

“我只是在这段时间里，开始进行了一些更冷静也更深层次的思考。”男人走到窗边看向远方，“我并不觉得，把你这样一个……青少年放在我的头号敌人的位置上，是非常有意义的行为。更何况，无论魔法界应该被哪一边的势力所统治，无论我们的战争会发展成什么样子。那都是一件重大而复杂的事情，是需要两方的中坚力量碰撞才能产生结果的事情。但是你——据我所知，”黑魔王的神情里带上了一丝调笑。“显然，不过还是个孩子。”

 

哈利皱了皱眉，“你是觉得我没有能力也没有资格站在你的对面吗？”

 

“不，不是那样的。”伏地魔轻声说道，“即使是过去的我也不会考虑去针对任何一个有魔力的孩子，当初我不过是因为永生的威胁而失去了理智。黑魔法势力向来都很珍视魔法血统，也很重视下一代。战争本就应该是大人们在刀尖上的游戏，不是你不够格，而是这本身就是一个错误。不管是我，还是那个老蜜蜂，都错误地把你一个年轻人卷入了这场纷争。我现在，不过是要纠正这个错误罢了。”

 

“可是我是光明方的……旗帜，或者之类的什么吧。”哈利抬起眼睛看向男人的背影，神色坚定，“你知道的，即使抛开预言——即使像你说的那样，预言不一定会发生，但是，事情已经走到这一步了，我不会向黑魔法投诚的，也不会轻易原谅你做过的事情——这你我都清楚。而且，这一切终归得有个结果，如果战争继续下去——”

 

“这就是我接下来要告诉你的事情。”伏地魔回过头来，看向男孩，“的确，已经发生了的事情无法改变，我也知道你的立场。但是，这一切也需要有一个结果。但是不应该是你我之间，而应该是黑魔法和白魔法之间的。”

 

男人一边说着，一边向哈利走过来，“我会向一个真正能代表光明势力的人，一个具有一定权威和实力的人——成年人，发起我的荣誉决斗。并将它作为我归来的标志性事件，简单而利落地让我们之间有一个了结。”伏地魔微微勾起嘴角。“这个人也不难猜。几十年前，他结束了上一任黑魔王的势力，这一次，我也要用同样的方式从他手里夺过来属于黑魔法的昔日荣光。”

 

哈利睁大了眼，怔怔地说，“你是说，你要向……邓布利多教授……发起决斗？”

 

“没错。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *小剧场
> 
> 老邓：？？？？？尊老爱幼呢？？尊师重道呢？？就不能让老人家安享晚年吗？？？
> 
> 老伏（冷笑）：讲道理，尊老爱幼的话，我们仨都得歇。
> 
> 哈利：仔细算来，我是邓不利多教授的学生，伏地魔你也是，那我们其实可以说是师兄弟关系？？？
> 
> 老邓&老伏：……


	10. 第10章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *此章有一丢丢提及的GGAD

哈利看着手中的那份报纸，不敢相信这一切竟然真的发生了。

 

伏地魔突然而又直接的决斗申请无疑让整个魔法界都感到震惊和骇然，至少这证实了两件事：一，黑魔王的的确确又回来了；二，他还恢复了至少大部分的力量，否则绝对不会贸然发起决斗。

 

大部分的人最初都认为这不过是一场邪恶的阴谋，是黑魔王针对自己的复出设计的什么陷阱。但是显然，他做了充分的准备——那份决斗书的各个方面几乎都缜密得滴水不漏，挑不出一点儿纰漏来。尽管如此，也还是有一部分人劝阻阿不思·邓布利多不要接受这个挑战，他们担不起失去最强大的白巫师的风险，也害怕在老人失败之后，黑魔王就真的会要统治这个魔法界了。也有人认为，神秘人不可能就这样带着全部力量回归，说不定是哪个冒牌货在哗众取宠，最好让邓布利多直接去解决了他。只有很小一部分的人认为，或许这是一个新时期到来的标志，黑魔王至少选择了这样一个对民众没有伤害的方式来实现他的理想，无论如何这也算得上是一个好事情——不过，这样的看法基本都被其他人嘲讽为空穴来风的乐观主义。

 

一时间众说纷纭、议论纷纷，但是哈利很清楚，他敬爱的老校长是一定会应允这个决斗请求的。如果说有一个选择，可以把这份责任从他瘦小的肩上转移到他自己的肩上，邓布利多教授肯定不会置之不理的。更何况，对他而言，这样公平的决斗比起大规模的袭击来说，要好太多太多了。

 

这张报纸是哈利在来到这个庄园以后，第一次接触到的外界讯息，倒是没想到，得知却是一个自己已经知道了的消息。或者说，是一个自己知道的细节比那些读者还要多得多的消息。

 

他深呼吸了一下，回忆着那天自己和那个男人后来的对话——

 

 

“你要和、和校长决斗……？可……可是，”听到这个重磅消息之后，哈利立即为自己的老师担心起来，“……邓布利多教授他都一百多岁了啊！这不合适！”

 

“有什么不合适的？我就很年轻吗？”伏地魔哼了一声，似乎并不想在年龄的话题上多做文章。“更何况，他获取到如今的荣誉也正是因为他曾经打败了格林德沃，风水轮流转，是时候让黑魔王代表黑魔法势力进行一次名正言顺的反击了。”

 

男人停顿了一下，然后慢条斯理地说，“呵，我可不像格林德沃，面对的是自己昔日的恋人，谁知道当初到底发生了什么呢。”

 

“……什么？！”哈利眼睛瞪的大大的，“恋人？？邓布利多教授……和、和格林德沃！？”

 

“那个老头没和你说过吗？”伏地魔故作惊讶道，“他们在年轻的时候是一对恋人，后来是因为某次意外，最终分道扬镳，才走向了不同的道路。”

 

“哇哦……这……我还真不知道，”哈利低声感叹道。不过他仔细想了想，这似乎也是说得通的。邓布利多教授很少和人提起他自己的私生活，也确实没听见过什么他年轻时候的绯闻，似乎像是独处惯了。只不过……对方是前黑魔王格林德沃？这确实也太魔幻了一点。

 

哈利定了定神，抬起眼睛瞅向现任黑魔王，有些紧张地问出他最关心的那个问题，“那……如果你赢得了这场决斗，你会杀了邓布利多教授吗？”

 

“你希望我留下他的命？”伏地魔没有直接回答，却问得很快，像是早就预料到了似的。

 

“我……当然了。”看着男人的游刃有余地反问着自己时的神情，哈利似乎隐隐约约感觉到了些什么。

 

不料，伏地魔却是嗤笑了一下，“说起来，你好像一点都没有想过我也是有可能会输的样子？你难道不会想，那个老蜜蜂是有可能击败我，为你们带去一个心目中的美好未来的吗？”

 

确实，他原本以为，男孩作为光明方的小羔羊，听到自己发起这样的决斗，怎么的也会对他那眼中最敬仰的校长更有信心一些，也至少会有一些对自己落败的期待。但目前看来，在他的眼里，像是对黑魔王的获胜十分有信心似的。

 

莫名地，黑魔王的心里还有点儿小得意呢。

 

他不知道的是，实际上哈利这样问的缘由还是因为他知晓了魂器的事情，也知道在自己死去之前，即使参与一场危险的决斗，这个男人也不会轻易狗带的事实……

 

这下哈利有些尴尬了，他也不擅长撒谎，又想假装不知道魂器的事情，只好别开眼结结巴巴地说，“呃嗯……怎么说呢，反正我，我觉得你不会那么简简单单死了的。”他赶紧转移了话题，“既然你这样问了，说明你并不是一定要杀死他，对吗？”

 

伏地魔勾起嘴角，“看来你的确在我这儿变聪明了点，的确，我有我的条件。”

 

“我就知道。”哈利翻了个白眼，然后嘟囔起来，“之前还说什么可以让我离开，肯定都是阴谋……”

 

伏地魔打断了对方的嘲讽，“我没有骗你，我的确可以放你回去，回到……霍格沃茨。”

 

“……千真万确？”

 

“千真万确。不过我也说过了，这一切都必须基于那个牢不可破的誓言的建立，”伏地魔竖起一根手指，“我再重申一下，首先，我们需要互相约定不做任何威胁到彼此性命的事情。这你可以做到吧？嗯？”

 

哈利没有反驳，但是他的小脑瓜子却在飞速地盘算着，他知道不管这些日子里到底发生了些什么让伏地魔产生目前的决定，但是他知道，也似乎可以肯定，只要有魂器这一层关系在，伏地魔是不会轻易取自己的性命的……

 

但是就他这边而言，如果有机会——只是假设——有那么一个机会可以威胁到伏地魔的性命，他肯定会抓住这个机会！那么这个誓言对他来说岂不是有点亏？ 

 

伏地魔没有理会哈利的沉默，继续志在必得地说着，“黑魔王从来都不会轻易宽恕任何人，更何况是这样一个如同免死牌一样的誓言。你应该知道我想要杀你有多么简单，也应该能知道，这件事对你来说有多大好处。”

 

靠，我是你永生的保障诶，你当然不会想要威胁到我的性命了！！还冠冕堂皇地拿来当作条件！！要不要脸啊！！要不是我知道魂器的事情，只怕还真的觉得你人真好啊是不是！！

 

哈利紧闭着嘴，努力让自己的咆哮都憋在肚子里。

 

“怎么不说话了，感动哭了？”

 

“……”哈利深呼吸了一下，最后吐出一句试探性的挑衅。“……可我怎么记得，你曾经说过——我的血啊什么的，对你的复活有帮助——之类的？”

 

男人目光微闪，但依旧维持着坦然自若，“早已经解决了。”

 

哈利在内心里默默“呸”了一声，恨不得把男人的假面具给扒拉下来。

 

然而，再如何哈利也不过是一个十几岁的少年，何况他也并不是一个善于伪装自己情绪的人。

 

颇善此道的伏地魔终于觉察到了这微妙的不对劲，加上对方刚刚提起这件事时候的反应也有些紧张，他怀疑地眯起了眼睛，缓缓地问，“波特，你是不是知道……你到底是什么了？”

 

“什么叫‘我是什么’，我是格兰芬多！”哈利额角滴汗，一脸无辜。“哈，我还知道你是斯莱特林学生呢！我还能是什么，邓布利多校长最喜欢的学生？下一代魁地奇运动员最佳候选人？……”

 

伏地魔不为所动，“那你知道不知道，你真的很不擅长撒谎？”

 

“……”哈利闭嘴了。

 

“看来你已经知道你是一个魂器了，对不对？”

 

哈利抿着唇，瞪着眼睛看向男人，两个人就这样较劲般地对视了好一会儿。

 

半晌过后，还是男孩先叹了一口气，妥协地说道，“好吧好吧，是的，我是知道了。”

 

“邓布利多和你说的？他知道多少？你是什么时候知道的？知道多久了？”涉及到自己最隐秘的事情，男人原本还称得算是轻松的脸色立刻变得严肃了起来，脑中也在迅速地回忆着之前两人对话之中的细节，试图寻找到一些赖以为基点的证据。

 

“好了好了，我慢慢和你说吧。”哈利一屁股在床边上坐下，他挠了挠头，有些无奈，“校长以前只是告诉过我一些他的猜测，后来，在你这儿的时候，我发现你是真的没有要杀我的意思，却又觉得纳闷，再然后，想到我们之间那些古怪的联系，以及你的说辞，我才把这一切结合到一起推测出来的。”

 

“你和其他人说过吗？”

 

“当然没有！我一直被你关在这儿好吗！我能聊天的对象除了你本人之外就只有纳吉尼了！你忘了吗？”

 

“那也不保证你没有玩什么花样……”男人咬牙切齿地说，似乎还在为对方的隐瞒心生不忿。

 

哈利不高兴了，“你还不是从我这里套到的预言！”

 

“那是你自己无意中说出来的，我可从来都没骗过你。”

 

“可是，是你让我以为……让我以为你……”哈利张口结舌了，他也不知道自己该说什么，想到对方的身份，和自己的关系，他能控诉些什么呢？辜负了自己的信任？

 

哈利完全愣住了。他信任黑魔王吗？

 

这些日子以来，他发现自己在这个人的面前好像真的越来越肆无忌惮了，不仅仅是因为对方恢复了容貌的关系，更多的，像是一种潜意识下的行为。他不由得想到，或许他真的是第一个敢在伏地魔输了扑克的时候往对方脸色贴纸条的人。

 

男人先前对方的质问在这个时候又涌入了他的脑海。黑魔王的意思，难道是真的……他是真的在乎他——在乎他哈利·波特？大难不死的男孩？ 

 

 

伏地魔看着男孩被噎住之后懵懵懂懂思索着的模样，眼角掠过一丝笑意。看了看时间，他正色道，“好了，言归正传，我可以答应你，倘若我赢得了决斗，我可以留下邓布利多的性命，并且让你离开。而你，也需要答应我一个要求。”

 

提到邓布利多，哈利也回过神严肃了起来，“什么？”

 

“在你回去之后，任何人问到你在我这里的生活，你都必须以实相告，不许隐瞒或者撒谎，当然，涉及到我们彼此的隐私的事情除外。我知道，鉴于你的说谎能力，这样的一条约束几乎是多余的，但是我还是需要你许下这个誓言。”

 

男孩有些摸不着头脑了，“这……就是你的条件？只要我做到在这件事上不隐瞒不撒谎，你就会答应放过邓布利多教授？放过我？”他既不喜欢也不擅长撒谎，几乎所有人都知道。但是他原本以为，在校长先生的性命这种他绝对不肯罢休的事情上，对方会狮子大开口才正常，毕竟如果伏地魔赢得了决斗，他要做什么就真的没多少人能拦着他了。哈利怀疑地问，“你想要干什么？”

 

伏地魔挑了挑眉以作回答，显然，他不会透露更多了。

 

哈利思忖了好一会儿，实在是看不出这样简单的约束背后能有什么深层次的阴谋，最终他还是犹豫着点了点头。“好吧。”

 

“很好，那就这样说定了。”

 

\----------------------

 

决斗的那一天，据说周围挤满了人——大部分都是一些为了报道可以不要命的媒体记者，以及一部分胆子大又好奇的围观群众，大部分是为邓布利多加油的，只有少数几个藏在人群中的黑巫师看好他们的主人黑魔王。当然，为了保证决斗结束之后的两人不被偷袭或者影响，即使是看客也隔着非常远的距离。

 

实际上，哈利并不怎么关心决斗的过程。在庄园呆了这么久之后，实际上他心里已经差不多猜到了决斗的结果——不是说他真的能感觉出这两个人之间的能力对比，更多的，是因为他知道，伏地魔这样的人，是不会做自己没有把握的事情的。与此相比，他更想知道的是伏地魔有没有在那个誓言里做什么手脚，在男人赢了之后，有没有真的如约留下了邓布利多的性命。

 

总之，那的的确确是一场恢弘而扣人心弦的战斗，据那些去过了现场的人所说，空气中都铺满了魔力的震动，一里地的天空和大地几乎也都风卷云涌。而当睁大了眼的群众看到在最后的废墟和硝烟里留下来的那个人是伏地魔，而非那个白发苍苍的老人时，所有人都沸腾了。

 

英国魔法界的人们几乎是胆颤心惊地等待着黑魔法的恐怖和杀戮的来临。

 

但是，出乎意料的是，伏地魔——那个不再是一张恐怖的蛇脸，而是一个俊俏而吸引人的形象的黑魔王，对大众发表的声明中，明确地表示自己不过是想要建立更符合巫师利益的‘正确’的魔法界新秩序，并且愿意给所有反抗过他的人一个投诚的机会。甚至于，为了显示他的诚意，他决定饶恕多年以来和他的斗争的，刚刚在决斗中最中落败了的阿不思·邓布利多的性命，只是将他关在纽蒙迦德的高塔上。

 

——对，就是那个关押着格林·德沃的纽蒙迦德塔。

 

再之后，基本也就是媒体的狂欢，改革的浪潮，魔法部的大换血，针对麻瓜出生巫师的一系列措施……等等等等。很多事情终究得是一个漫长的过程。但是在他获得了这样盛大而公开的胜利的时候，部下的回归，人员的募集，也变得不是那么困难了起来。与此同时，恢复了容貌的伏地魔在改变人民的印象方面少了不少阻力——至少，没有那么多小孩被吓哭了。

 

当然，那也都是些后话了。

 

 

回到眼下，此时，哈利正站在这个他在之前完全无法靠近的，庄园的古铜色的大门处。他看了看身后这个本应陌生却又如此熟悉的地方，心中百感交集。

 

在这一切都暂告一段落之后，伏地魔也如实履约让哈利离开这儿了。

 

男孩并没有收拾什么行李，或者说，他也没什么可以收拾的，伏地魔甚至把他当初穿着参加争霸赛时候的那件校服完好如初地还给了他。他来的时候只是带着浑身的淤泥，疲惫又沮丧的情绪，一脑门想死的心思，以及肩上沉甸甸的责任。他走的时候，身上除了多长出来的几斤肉，那些沉疴好像在不知不觉中全都不见了。

 

轻盈得宛若新生。

 

并不是说他就此可以忘掉所有既往，但是他也是头一次感觉到，魔法界的未来也许真的没有拴在自己的小手中。连邓布利多都解决不了的黑魔王，谁还会一脑门发热的去指望一个孩子呢？而当黑魔王的统治手段不再是单纯的暴力，要真正去反对他的理念、他的观点，又岂会是简简单单扔出的一个诅咒那么简单？

 

哈利此时还在单纯的想，也许在那之后，再一次见到这个坏蛋，会在很久很久以后了。

 

不由得还生出了一丝丝奇怪的不舍。

 

 

“怎么，还舍不得走了？”伏地魔看着男孩回着头看向这栋庄园，默不作声不知道在想些什么的样子，一针见血地嘲笑道。

 

“……咳，我只是舍不得莫米。”

 

家养小精灵莫米，此时也泪眼汪汪的在门口看着他。哈利发誓，这是他遇见过的厨艺最好的家养小精灵。他甚至开始有点儿担忧在这之后，霍格沃茨的伙食都无法满足自己被养刁了的口味了。

 

“……还有纳吉尼。”

 

纳吉尼没有来送行，但是她在今天早上的时候在哈利的床上缠了他好几个小时。在哈利最终松口允许她偷偷溜到霍格沃茨找他玩了之后才放他下来。

 

“哎……”哈利叹了口气。

 

看见男孩有些莫名忧伤的表情，伏地魔反而有那么一些高兴。

 

他原本以为对方会因为终于可以逃离这个牢笼而欢欣鼓舞，但是他确定自己在男孩的绿眼睛里看到了真实的怅然。或许，他其实还是有点儿舍不得……

 

“这下完了，回去之后要一下子完成拖欠了大半个学年的论文和作业了……嗷，想想都头疼……” 哈利嘟囔着，无情地击溃了伏地魔刚冒出来的念想。

 

……

 

“快滚吧臭小子！”

 

“……再见！”

 

“等等，回来！”伏地魔突然想起了什么。一只手拖住了刚迈开步子的哈利的后衣领。

 

“……怎么，你也舍不得我？”

 

“……”

 

“我、我开玩笑的，呃，还有什么事吗。”

 

伏地魔看了看哈利的左手手指。用下巴对着那个方向示意着问，“我已经解除了上面的符咒和限制了，你为什么还戴着它？”

 

哈利抬起自己的左手。对着阳光看了看，那上面的符咒已经消失了，看起来就像是一个普通得不能再普通的银戒指。“唔……我觉得吧，这个东西，像是在提醒我，提醒我在你这里度过的这大半年时光。”

 

伏地魔感到就好像有什么东西在轻轻抓挠着自己的胸口似的，有些痒痒的。

 

“这也象征着——我大概是史上第一个被黑魔王囚禁了小半年结果还成功活下来了的人！”哈利雀跃地说。

 

好吧，这小子总是有办法让他非常想给他一个阿瓦达。

 

伏地魔揉了揉额间。

 

他不就是仗着知道自己不会真的杀了他吗？！

 

呵，倒是看看谁会是最后赢家。

 

魔法界，我要；嘴唇柔软的魂器男孩，我也要——即使他是个捣蛋调皮狂妄自大格兰芬多特质典型救世主情结深厚的臭小子！

 

 

伏地魔没好气地一把攥过哈利的手，捏着那个戒指圈，在男孩反应过来之前迅速地念了一个咒语，随即，一阵微光在戒指上一闪而过。

 

“？？？你干了什么？”哈利惊恐地问道。“你你你你不是反悔了吧？我们有誓言的！”

 

“紧张什么，一个门钥匙而已，让你可以在想要的时候，随时回到庄园这儿来。”

 

“哇哦，你就不怕我带着大批兵马什么的给你老宅掀翻了嘛。”

 

伏地魔露出看智障似的眼神，“你说呢？当然，只有在你独自一人，没有被跟踪咒语在身上的情况下才会生效。”

 

“啧，无趣的成年人。”哈利摇了摇头，“好吧，不过，你为什么觉得我还会回来——在我终于可以用叉子吃意面了之后……？”他说着，怀疑地眯起了眼睛。

 

伏地魔难得地哈哈笑了两声，转过了身去，向着庄园里一边大步走着，一边挥了挥手，留给哈利一个看起来还有点儿莫名潇洒的背影。

 

“我知道你会的。”


	11. 第11章【完结】

一个月之后。

 

里德尔庄园。

 

“砰”地一声，只见一个顶着一头凌乱黑发、一脸怒气冲冲的男孩突然出现在大厅里，站稳之后他便立刻大步走向二层走廊尽头的房间——

 

“伏地魔！”

 

他怒吼着打开房门走进去，来到书桌前，把手中攥紧着的一张报纸啪地一下拍在上面，大声质问道，“这都是你搞的鬼吧！”

 

黑魔王坐在沙发椅上怡然自得地喝着红茶，低头看着手里的书，眼都没抬一下，“你是指什么？”

 

哈利把手里那张被捏得皱巴巴的《预言家日报》拿起来，指着头版头条的特别报道对着面前的男人说，“这个！”

 

………………………………… 

 

【魔法界的救世主、大难不死的男孩——哈利·波特特约独家访谈！】

 

读者朋友们，作为《预言家日报》目前的特派记者，我——罗莎·卡尔，非常有幸能在今天为你们带来这一次的访谈报道！毫无疑问，在目前的局势下，大家都很关心“大难不死的男孩”从神秘人的手中幸存下来的消息。据悉，在一个月前的时候他回到了霍格沃茨，除了一些小道消息之外，他还未曾真正在公众面前露面。作为这样一个敏感而特殊的身份，人民大众也非常渴求他能真正的亲自向大家解释一些事情和真相，鉴于现在霍格沃茨的校长一职已经交移到了前斯莱特林院长——西弗勒斯·斯内普的手中，对方没有制止我的采访请求——“只要你能找到他”——这是他的原话。当然，这位有名的少年也的确是非常的神出鬼没，还好的是，在我锲而不舍的追求下，我最终成功地在学校附近的树丛里抓到了一次采访他的机会！

 

哈利·波特——大难不死的男孩，现在已被证实，这个神奇的男孩是在神秘人的策划下被迫参加了三强争霸赛的，并且他还作为年龄最小的参赛选手成功拿到了冠军——尽管最后没有正常程序地获取他的奖金并且被神秘人囚禁了大半年，但是不得不承认，这是一个优秀而出色的少年。

 

我相信大家都很关心他此刻的具体状况。读者朋友们，别担心，我可以向你们保证的是，不管他在神秘人的手里发生了什么——至少从我初步的观察看来，他起码有好好善待黄金男孩的伙食！

 

RK：你好，波特先生，我是罗莎·卡尔，预言家日报的记者。你还好吗？你现在的状况可以接受采访吗？

 

HP：你好，卡尔女士。我，呃……我其实真的不想接受采访，只是单纯的没跑过你……你的毅力也很让我惊讶……既然被你拦住了，又因为某种该死的特殊原因我无法再直接拒绝你……哎，别管了，你问就是吧。

（男孩有些烦躁地揉了揉头发，让它们看起来更凌乱了。显然，作为一个名人，看起来他不怎么擅长应对采访。）

 

RK：好的，哈利，我可以叫你哈利吗？当然，你可以叫我罗莎。

HP：可以的，罗莎。

 

RK：好了，嗯，我想——我不知道这样直接问出来会不会让你感到困扰，但是真的有很多读者要求我们问询你，关于你在神秘人的囚禁中度过的几个月，是怎么样的？他有过折磨或者虐待你吗？

 

HP：（有些不情愿地）没有。

 

（哇哦，这真是一个令人出乎意料的回答。好吧，难道说真的，像神秘人宣称的那样，他愿意表现出更多的仁慈来展现他对巫师界新秩序的看法吗？我感到有些困惑和怀疑。于是我也问了出来。）

 

RK：你说的是真的吗？哈利，你知道的，尽管现在情况发生了很大的变化，但是我向你保证，在我来到这里之前，没有接到任何来自官方或者某些渠道的压力，你可以和我说实话。

 

（然后，男孩似乎更沮丧了，但是他还是坚持着说道。）

HP：没有，我没有被虐待，或者折磨什么的……尽管在最初的时候我一度想要自杀……

 

RK：自杀？！这是为什么呢？你知道你在巫师界的名气吧？

 

HP：我知道，（他苦笑了笑）但是我并不喜欢这些名气，我希望能做一个普通人，过普通年轻人的生活。

 

RK：那么是什么原因导致了你的自杀倾向呢？

 

HP：嗯……一开始我以为对方是有一些计划的吧。我觉得我的牺牲对魔法界的未来是有意义的。

 

（天哪，他还不过是个15岁的孩子！听到这里，我几乎要落下泪来。）

 

RK：然后呢？为什么你没有自杀成功呢？

 

HP：……伏*魔阻止了我。（*顾及到观众的心情，在这里对当事人所提及的名字做一部分匿名处理。）

 

RK：他阻止了你？你知道这是为什么吗？

 

HP：知道。但是……我不能说，不太方便。

 

（虽然这听起来有些不可思议，但是看起来救世主和黑魔王之间确实还有一点儿小秘密？出于对被采访人隐私的尊重，我决定让他保留他们的秘密，相信大家也可以理解。）

 

RK：好吧，哈利，那么，你确定神秘人没有对你做一些什么不好的事情吗？比如说，夺魂咒？思维控制的魔药之类的？

 

HP：不好的事情……他，他束缚了我的魔力，然后在发现束缚魔力对成长期的青少年来说会造成非常不好的影响之后，在那之后就换了一种方式进行我的行为约束。

 

RK：听起来他似乎很害怕对你造成什么伤害？是吗？

 

HP：……大概吧。

 

RK：那么我再确认一下，在你被囚禁的这段时间内，他既没有折磨恐吓你，也没有对你进行思维上的影响，对你的身体做的事情只有束缚了魔力这一件事是吗？

 

HP：（似乎思索了一会儿，然后露出了懊恼的表情）……他还矫正了我的视力。

 

RK：哦！视力！我注意到了，在那之前，记者丽塔·斯基特对你拍摄的照片，你是带着眼镜的。你对此事有什么看法吗？——关于神秘人矫正了你的视力？

（说真的，这的确引起了我的好奇，谁会想到神秘人会做出这样的事情来呢？）

 

HP：（依旧十分冷淡）我没什么想说的，就是这样。

 

RK：好吧，哈利，总之我很高兴你能够恢复视力。这让你看起来帅气多了。

 

HP：呃，谢谢。

 

RK：那么，在这几个月的相处之中，你觉得是什么改变了黑魔王对你以及光明势力的态度呢？又是什么让他和他上一次出现在公众面前时差别这么大呢？

 

HP：因为我。

（然后他迅速地捂住了嘴。）

 

RK：（我扬起了一边的眉毛表示我的疑问。）

 

HP：不是，我是说……（低声抱怨着）哦天哪，这个居然没被放进“隐私”的那部分吗！？

 

HP：我，我只能说这涉及到一个呃……秘密，然后这个……秘密呢，让我们彼此的关系发生了一些改变……总而言之呢，就是，呃，哦，好吧，是的！他和以前有一些不同了！提出让他恢复正常人容貌的也是我！

 

RK：你的意思是说，黑魔王现在使用的样貌实际上是他曾经的真实面孔吗？并非是刻意为了蛊惑民心才伪造出来的面孔？

 

HP：差不多吧……呃，他现在的样子应该就是他作为一个正常人类时候的面孔。

 

（现在，欢呼吧，姑娘们！我知道你们一直很关心这个问题！看来这一次大家终于可以确认这件事情了，哈利·波特亲自粉碎了那些抨击神秘人故意伪造俊美面孔迷惑年轻人的说法！他的那张脸是真实的！并非魔法！）

 

RK：好吧，这也是一个意外收获！下一个问题，你觉得在这么长的时间相处下，神秘人是怎样的一个人呢？

 

HP：唔，多疑，霸道，自大，神经质，谎话精……抠门，记仇，还有非常不擅长玩扑克。

 

RK：扑克？

 

HP：一种麻瓜游戏……别管了。

 

RK：看来你对神秘人的评价依旧不高，哈利。这可以理解，不过我还是很想问一句——不知道是否冒犯，就你个人而言，你现在是怎么看他的呢？

 

HP：（我确信我看到他翻了个白眼）还能怎么看，不想看，没眼看。

 

RK：……呃，感谢你的幽默，亲爱的。不过，我的意思是，你觉得他真的会改过自新，当一个优秀的领导者吗？要知道，反对他和质疑他的人依旧不少。我们还是很好奇你的……

 

HP：（恼怒地打断了我）你知道吗，罗莎？我觉得至少他有一点是说的蛮对的。那就是我不过是个15岁的未成年人，在所有正常人的15岁都在打架挑事和父母叛逆悄咪咪早恋泡妞玩游戏的时候……你们怎么就不能放过我呢？也许每一个魔法界的公民都有义务为这个世界变得更美好而挺身而出，我也并不会就此罢手完全袖手旁观，但是我觉得，就我目前的年龄经验和水平而言，我的观点真的不重要，你们也不能把魔法界的未来总是和一个青少年联系到一起！哈利·波特本应该只是一个学生花名册上的名字而已，而不是一个救世主的符号！如果非要说的话，在伏*魔的庄园里呆的这几个月是我这辈子最悠闲、最接近一个青少年该有的无虑的生活！——尽管那只是因为我没有任何反击能力可以做些什么……

 

HP：（说到这，他似乎后悔了，摇了摇头，有些羞赧）这一段删了吧。

 

RK：我是一个记者，孩子，我需要还原真相。

 

HP：（无奈地叹了口气）好吧。

 

RK：我很抱歉打扰到了你，但是我也会如实传达给大家你的心情的，孩子，我真心的希望你的愿望能够成真。

 

HP：谢谢，但愿如此吧。

 

RK：该说谢谢的是我，那我还是先不再过多占有你的时间了，再见，哈利。

 

HP：再见，罗莎。

 

对哈利·波特的访谈到这里就结束了，出于对方对媒体的抵触情绪，我也不认为继续采访会有更多的收获了（已经够多了，不是吗？）。

 

除了当事人本身的说法之外，我还是希望有一些更全面的了解。于是我在霍格沃茨里寻找了几个和哈利·波特同年的学生，从侧面角度咨询一下。

这是一个赫夫帕夫学生，出于隐私保护，我不会暴露他的姓名。据说这个学院的学生大部分都比较善良勤恳，也没有太多的偏见，我相信这是一个好选择。

 

RK：你好，请问你知道哈利·波特吗？他是你的同年级同学，是吗？

匿名：是的，他很有名，大家都知道他。

 

RK：你和他熟悉吗？

匿名：唔，我不敢肯定，他对人很和善，但是似乎因为在麻瓜世界长大，以及特殊身份的关系，和我们之间可能有一些距离感，似乎也没有什么非常贴心的朋友。他看起来总是很忙。

 

RK：哦，那你们在他回来之后也很关心他的状况，是吗？

匿名：是的，当然，不管怎样他还是我们的同学，而且，我们也很抱歉，关于在这个学年里因为他破格参加三强争霸赛的关系，大家之前对他都……不怎么好。现在事情终于水落石出了，同学们还是有些内疚的。不过我们很高兴似乎神秘人看起来没有对他做什么……至少是看起来实质性的伤害吧？但是从他的精神状况来看，也不太像是受了什么精神魔法的影响。不过，我和他没有过深入接触，这也只是我的一些个人看法。

 

RK：哦没关系，这些观点已经很宝贵了，你提到了精神状况的问题，你觉得他现在的精神状况如何？

匿名：很好，我是说……嗯，我觉得甚至比以前还要好。

 

RK：比以前还要好？

匿名：是的，他以前……怎么说呢，看起来总是忧心忡忡，整个人都很丧的样子，当然，这也可以理解，他的压力很大，很多老师也很关注他。我还听说邓布利多有在私下教他一些保命和决斗技巧……现在的话，简单来说，我觉得他比以前开朗一些了。

 

RK：你觉得这是什么原因造成的呢？

匿名：我不知道。不过这至少是一件好事。毕竟黑魔王已经战胜了邓布利多教授，但他出乎意料地放过了校长一命，也放过了我们的同学——哈利·波特。至少，比起一个被折磨得失去理智了的囚犯，我很高兴现状的波特看起来健康而完整。

 

RK：感谢你提供的信息，我以我的职业操守保证，我会真实传达你提供的讯息的！

匿名：好的，不客气。

 

经过这两个采访，我们确实对事情的真相有了一定的了解，不过，你们一定想象不到，我，RK，真的是一名非常与众不同的记者。实际上，我还采访到了一个食死徒成员——我有我的渠道，尽管对方在这个组织中只是一个底层人员，但是一些无关政治事件的信息的采访我想还是无伤大雅的。

 

RK：您好，先生，请问您是在大概什么时候加入这个组织的呢？

匿名：抱歉，这个时间可能会让我……我的具体身份有所泄露。我只是一个刚加入的人，我希望这一切都是匿名的。

 

RK：哦抱歉，是我的过失。那么能谈谈是什么样的契机让你加入了食死徒吗？

匿名：也没什么特别的，我是一个黑巫师，在之前黑巫师人人喊打的年代，我隐藏了自己的倾向很长一段时间，现在我终于可以名正言顺地练习黑魔法了，也有一个愿意为我们黑巫师出头的主人了。我知道一些年纪大的人，或者是书上，对黑魔王的记载都比较糟糕，但是我还是更愿意相信眼见为实，我很高兴现在我们的主人愿意以更平和的手腕处理黑白魔法之间的纷争！

 

RK：感谢你的自白，那么，是否可以请问一下，您知道“大难不死的男孩”哈利·波特在黑魔王的庄园里软禁并且一直活着的事情吗？

匿名：噢，你是说这件事……这件事吧……（他犹豫了一下，压低了声音）我未曾真正见过那个男孩，毕竟据说他被主人严密管控着……不过，我确实有听到过一些消息。

 

RK：什么消息，方便透漏吗？

匿名：唔……具体的其实我也不太好说，但是据说、据说黑魔王实际上……和他……咳嗯，关系亲密。

 

RK：噢天哪！你是认真的吗？

匿名：我什么也没说，“亲密”有很多种解释，那只是一些小道消息，本人概不负责。总而言之，这种关系……（他冲我眨了眨眼）可能比你们很多人想象得要夸张许多。

 

说完以上的话之后，这位食死徒成员就立即说了声再见就幻影移形离开了，我可以感受到他在说这个消息的时候的紧张，也可以感受到这个消息背后隐藏了一个巨大秘密。

 

剩下的，可能需要时间给我们答案，希望目前这些已经足够吸引你们了。

以上，就是本次采访的全部内容，我相信读到这里的您一定也有许多话想说，欢迎使用猫头鹰向报社的地址投稿发表您的意见和建议！请注明R·K特别访谈邮箱，谢谢！我们下期再会！

 

………………………

 

 

伏地魔看完之后，不置可否地笑了笑，“这怎么也赖到我头上？这个记者可不是食死徒。”

 

哈利愣了愣，再看了看报纸，就这个记者来说，好像还真不一定是个食死徒……

 

“可是，可是有一个食死徒在最后接受采访了！”哈利红着脸质问着。“还说我们——我们——”

 

“我也不是每个手下都会去管控他们的嘴，最近新人很多，这种无伤大雅的小事我可懒得管，我很忙的。”伏地魔漫不经心地玩着手指，说。

 

哈利咬了咬牙，“这些——这些采访，这也是你早就预料到了的，对不对？”

 

“随你怎么想吧，我既没强迫你，也没骗你，誓言是你自己答应的。”

 

哈利一时语塞，没好气地在对面的沙发椅上一屁股坐下，“我要见邓布利多教授。”

 

伏地魔这才抬起头来，“你要见他干嘛？”

 

哈利哼了一声，“谁知道你有没有虐待他泄愤什么的……”

 

“……我没有。”

 

“我不信，带我去看他！”

 

伏地魔揉了揉眉间，“不是，你就非要跑去打扰他们俩是吗？”

 

哈利愣了。“哈？”

 

“人家盖勒特·格林德沃，等了大半辈子，终于见到他老相好了，你一个小屁孩非要跑去干什么，不怕看到些少儿不宜的镜头吗？”

 

“我……呃，不是，我……”哈利被对方最后一句话闹得有些窘迫，“我不是那个意思！”

 

沉默了片刻，哈利压着嗓子，有些怀疑说，“……他们……真的是那种关系？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我是说……他、他们都是男人……而且，一个是黑魔王，一个是光明方的领袖……这不会很奇怪吗？”哈利喃喃道，“邓布利多教授诶？我简直无法想象！”

 

“所以说你还是个孩子。我不清楚麻瓜界是怎么样的，但是至少在英国魔法界，没有任何法律规定男人和男人不能在一起，也没有任何规定说黑魔王就不能和光明方的人在一起。”

 

伏地魔意有所指地拖着调子说。

 

考虑到邓布利多在哈利心中的地位，他似乎非常快地接受了这个事实。但是显然，他也没有多想，反而思考到了一些别的事情，“你的意思是说……你是故意这么安排的？让他们两可以见面？”

 

黑魔王不由得叹了口气喝了口茶。然后才说道，“是啊，怎么，被我的善良感动到了？”

 

“我可不信。”哈利沉思了一会儿，眯起眼睛看着黑魔王，说，“你肯定是别有目的……”

 

“这本来就是你的计划，对不对？答应我放过校长不过是顺手的而已。一方面，可以让你在大众面前显得宽容，另一方面，你还可以在邓布利多被关进去之前，以此为由，向格林德沃交换些什么……”

 

“看来在我这儿待久了，笨蛋也能稍微长点儿脑子了。”伏地魔放下手中的茶杯，笑了笑，“格林德沃的确通晓很多不为人知的黑魔法知识，人也很固执。在经历这么漫长的禁闭生涯之后，让他在老死之前见一面那个老蜜蜂大概也算是唯一有诱惑力的条件了。”

 

“啧……我就知道这事没那么简单。”

 

忽然，伏地魔不知道从哪冒出来一个问题，“你的课程如何了？”

 

“哈？”哈利有些二张莫不着头脑，“就，就那样吧……怎么突然问起这个来？”

 

“我记得你在之前有几个月的课要补。”

 

“是啊……魔药课简直是场灾难。”

 

“我可以帮你。”

 

“哦。”哈利应道，然后才反应过来，“……啥？！”

 

他猛地站了起来，“你你你你你，你什么意思？你想干嘛？又有什么阴谋？帮我补习有什么好处？你不是很忙吗？你……”

 

伏地魔直接回答道，“没你想的那么复杂，这件事我考虑很久了。就像我和他们说的那样，你影响到了我。因为你是我其中一个魂器，和你的纯净灵魂接触有助于让我的灵魂状况也变得稳定。”他站起了身来，超男孩走近。“我原本以为影响没有那么大，不过在放你回霍格沃茨之后，我才发觉这种影响比我想象的夸张得多。”

 

“……所以……？”

 

“我希望你能每周都过来一次，在周末的时间门钥匙传送过来，我给你补习。你只需要待在这里就行了。我的状况会更好，你也得到了帮助，两全其美，不是很好么？”

 

“你……说的是真的？我不在这里会让你的灵魂感到不稳定？”哈利惊讶地问。

 

伏地魔露出一个看起来有些遗憾的表情，“是啊，说真的，在昨天的时候我还恨不得随便找个什么人施放一下钻心剜骨呢。哎，简直心痒难耐。也不知道哪天忍不住了，最终还是会悄悄地折磨一下那些原凤凰社的人以解心头之恨。”

 

“什么！”哈利有些惊慌了起来，“你不能这样做！”

 

“我还没动手。说起来，你来的也真是时候，我感觉似乎……真的平静多了。”

 

“……唔，”哈利还是有点儿怀疑，“你是说真的？”

 

“当然。骗你有什么好处吗？你可以仔细回想一下，在墓地的时候见到你的我，和现在的我，有多大的区别。”

 

哈利思索了一下，说起来，倒也确实如此……可是，他总觉得哪里有些怪怪的……

 

“对了，如果我心情好的话，也许也可以帮你向大众解释一下当初杀了那些麻瓜背叛了波特家的人，不是小天狼星，而是虫尾巴——当然，我不会把这个小个子交出去，但是可以为你的教父佐证。”

 

“什么，你、你……”随着狂喜而来的，是哈利深深地怀疑，到底是为什么，他可以做到这个程度？

 

仅仅是因为魂器吗？

 

他真的搞不懂，大人总是这样难以捉摸的吗？

 

不知道为何，邓布利多教授和格林德沃两个人在高塔里看着夕阳岁月静好的画面突然在他的小脑袋瓜里冒了出来。

 

他摇了摇头挥掉这个诡异的想象，想了想，最后说道，“我会考虑的。”不管到底是不是有什么阴谋，但是他不会放任小天狼星不管的。“要、要待多久？或者说，这种事情……要持续多长时间？”

 

看到男孩的动摇，伏地魔愉悦地勾起嘴角，“这我也不知道，看你自己的造化了。”

 

哈利还在犹豫。

 

“这是个双赢的事情，我搞不懂你还有什么需要考虑的。你可以提高你的学习成绩，还能让你在意的人过得更好，我也可以得到我想要的灵魂安定。”

 

“我就是……不明白。搞不懂你在想什么。”

 

“你以后会知道的。”男人笑了笑。加了一句，“有人和你这样说过吗？‘等你长大了你就会知道了。’”

 

“我不是小孩子了！”

 

“小孩子才会这样说。”

 

哈利咬着唇，还在挣扎着。

 

伏地魔决定放下最后一剂猛药。

 

“我听说再过一个月你们就要考O.W.Ls了。”

 

“好好好……成交！”

 

 

\-------------------------

 

很多年以后，当哈利发现自己被男人按在那张又大又豪华的书桌上干的时候，他才回想起来，当初十五岁的自己。还是太年轻太懵懂了。

 

O.W.Ls完了之后，还有N.E.W.T。黑魔王似乎总是有足够的理由让自己成为这里的常客。

 

也可能是，在不知什么时候起，他成为了愿者上钩的那一尾鱼，明知道这份关系早已错了位，变了味，也甘愿继续在危险的边缘试探。他毕竟是一个格兰芬多，勇敢的人总是更容易对危险和刺激上瘾。

 

具体是什么时候发觉的呢？谁也说不清楚。也许是在男人打着教学的幌子，纠正魔杖姿势时候靠近的突然心跳，也许是在终于发觉自己在面对那个人时态度的恃宠而骄，也许是在高塔上见到两个斗了大半辈子最后却依偎着一同微笑着离开这个世界的雪鬓霜鬟的老人的那个瞬间。

 

他终于发现为什么男人在自己的面前和公众的面前是两张面孔，也终于发现在对方的眼里，自己是一个孩子，却又不仅仅是一个孩子。

 

之后的一切，就像是水到渠成，顺理成章。

 

 

此刻，已经是一个成年人的哈利因为看到这张桌子，脑海里浮现起了当初那导致这一切的会面与对白。

 

这些年来，男人的狡猾一如既往。

 

——好在他也不再是当年懵里懵懂的幼狮了。

 

 

此刻他正坐在男人的腿上，摆动着的腰/　/肢突然毫无预兆地停了下来，“Voldy，我记得你跟我说过……你要新建一个麻瓜种的孤儿院……要让他们在这里长大接受魔法教育……是不是？”

 

黑魔王差点爆了个粗口。“……说真的，这个时候？哈利，你就是不肯放过一切机会是不是？”男人知道，这绝对是故意的，对方比自己还了解自己大概会在什么时候射/　/出来，在这个节骨眼上突然停下来？他的小哈利现在可真是越来越会玩了。

 

哈利笑了笑，因为之前的亲吻而显得红润透亮的嘴勾起好看的弧度，他刻意地放慢了语速，让发音时候的舌尖动作明显而诱/　/惑。“因为如果不是这种时候，你都会拐着弯子给我绕过去。”说着，他微微晃了晃身子，感受着身下男人那蓄势待发的硬度。“我的要求也不是很过分，保留他们关于生父母的记忆，你我都知道以为自己真的是一个孤儿有多痛苦。”

 

“如果谈判筹码不够多，就自己想方设法制造筹码，是吗？哦，还有‘感同身受牌’。我当年真不该教会你这些伎俩。”伏地魔压着嗓子说道。

 

哈利摇了摇头，俯下身调皮地在对方嘴唇上啄了一下。“现在后悔已经晚了。Voldy，为了不让你一手遮天，我也可是牺牲颇多。” 

 

伏地魔感到自己的那玩意又被紧/　/致的甬/　/道夹了两下，“Fuck。”他没能忍住责骂了一声。然后用手一把拉过对方的脑袋，凶狠地回吻向青年，在唇/　/舌相接之中，含糊不清地说，“好，可以带着记忆，但是在特殊情况下魔法部有权利插手……最多只能到这了。”

 

哈利捋了捋被汗浸湿的额发，然后双手回挽过去，并露出一个得逞般的笑容。“那就这么说定了。”

 

一时间，宽敞的书房里只剩下旖旎的喘/　/息声和身体交/　/融的拍击声。

 

纳吉尼窝在炉火旁，见怪不怪地打着盹儿。

 

日光透过窗帘洒进来，照射在男人宽阔的背部，那里正被黑发的年轻人的双手紧紧箍住，时不时抓挠着留下一些指印。他的左手的无名指上有一枚看起来有些古旧朴素的银戒指，在微光下反射着温润而明亮的光，好似带着魔法。

 

——那大概是一种，书上不会写，老师不会教，只有在耳鬓厮磨的岁月中才能慢慢明白的……强大的魔法。


	12. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外车来了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 离之前的正篇写的有一点时间了，风格上可能有点儿不一样- - 但相信我，甜度还是一如既往的！！

魔法界的每一个小巫师，都会在他们即将成年之际多少感到有些紧张或是兴奋，这是毋庸置疑的，毕竟，比起麻瓜们来说，魔法界的成人礼有着更重要的意义。

比如说，这意味着你可以正式申请你的幻影移形资格证了，你可以在校外自由使用魔法了，你魔杖上的踪丝也随之消失了。还有很多人认为，每个巫师在他们十七岁的时候，会达到一个魔力的小巅峰。

而对于哈利·波特来说，魔力有没有巅峰他不知道，但是他倒是品尝到了另一种意义上的“巅峰”……

-～-～-

“不。”

“我们说好了的。”

“我当时可没有答应！”哈利没好气地再一次强调他的拒绝。“你耍诈，我们当初说好的是，只要我第六学年的期末考成绩够好，我就答应让你陪我过这个暑假里的17岁生日。”他推开把自己压在墙角的男人，狠狠地说，“我可没答应你说陪你在今天晚上‘共·度·良·宵’——！”

伏地魔十分淡定地撑着墙将少年圈在怀里，不为所动，“你在担心什么？不过是过个生日而已。”

“你觉得我会信你吗？”

“哦，得了吧。哈利，”男人伸出手去，颇感好笑地看着对方一脸不情愿却双颊泛红的样子，“你明明知道我想做什么，也知道这实际上是顺理成章的事情，你到底在顾虑什么呢？”他俯下身去轻轻吻了了一下对方的额头，像是往常一直以来做的那样，“你的同学们有的甚至都准备一毕业就直接结婚了，我尊重你的意愿，答应等到你成年才真正碰你。但你也就只有几个小时的时间可以继续用年龄来搪塞我了。”

“我……我知道！”哈利有些紧张地喊道，“但是，但是我只是觉得……我需要一点时间！好吗？而且，31号的白天还有一场派对在等着我——虽然不过是个政治目的为主的派对，谁不知道你不安好心，倘若在你这儿待到半夜——喂……！”

男人突然用手使劲揉了揉哈利的脑袋，让他那头凌乱的头发更加狂野了，也让少年不由得止住了话头。

随即他露出一抹嗤笑，“都说格兰芬多总是坦率而勇敢，在我看来，你绷着的样子还真不够狮子的。”

哈利微微低下头，挪开视线皱起眉，“我不是……不是不敢直面自己的想法，我只是觉得，这一切太快了，你能明白吗？”他深呼吸了一口气，“直到不久前，我才能真正放下一切，安慰自己说和你在一起确实是有意义的，对大家来说是有帮助的，并非是一种背叛——”

“背叛？”伏地魔也眯起了眼睛，“你觉得和我在一起，像是一种背叛吗？背叛谁？你死去的父母，光明势力的那些家伙？还是——你自己？”

哈利挠了挠头发，沮丧地咬了咬牙，“我也不知道，也许吧。”

“又来了，你骨子里的救世主情节。”伏地魔双手环抱在胸前，闭上眼叹了口气。

“……我不是不明白，比起我们俩一起自相残杀，以现在这样的方式进行着平衡的确是最好的结果了。但是我，我只是觉得，你，我，嗯……毕竟……”

黑魔王斜着眼看着哈利支支吾吾的样子，不满的皱了皱眉。

他倒也不是猜不出这小子在纠结着什么。

——拥抱和接吻是一回事，但是真正和他这样一个身份的人发生更亲密、更近一步的肢体关系，对哈利来说意义又有所不同了。

即使马上就要越过17岁的界限了，但他依旧还留有少年人的一丝怅惘，他还没有彻底放下那些缠绕了他多年的根须。

是时候用些特别的手段把他们都一一斩断了。

男人心想着。并且开始盘算起进一步的策略和行动。而沉溺在自己矛盾内心之中的哈利并没有注意到对方眼眸中闪烁着的危险的光。

-～-～-

两人安静了好一会儿，只见伏地魔再一次叹了口气，回到房间另一侧，拿出了一瓶冰火威士忌——是火焰威士忌的改良新品种——倒进了两个酒杯。

“不管怎样，我还是得先祝贺你。”伏地魔抬起自己的酒杯，轻松地说道，随着他恣意而优雅的动作，房间里紧张的氛围也一扫而光。

“噢……”哈利看起来有点犹豫，但是转念一想，只差一天就17岁了，喝这么一丁点儿的酒庆祝庆祝应该也无碍。想到自己终于真的成年了，一时间他还真的有点心潮澎湃起来。于是顺势接了过去。“好吧，谢了。”

“敬魔法。”伏地魔举了举杯子，然后移向唇边。

“……敬魔法。”哈利抿着嘴有些害羞地笑了，眨着眼也端起酒杯来。

伏地魔在哈利的注视下默默喝完了手中自己的那杯。哈利这才闭上眼一口气将杯里那蓝黄混合璀璨色泽的酒水一口喝了个干净，然后露出被辣到的鬼脸。

“咳咳……我还是搞不懂为什么会有那么多人喜欢喝这种东西。”哈利咳嗽着摇了摇头，“也许再过几年等我工作了之后才会明白吧……”

他用手随意地抹了一下嘴角，放下杯子，拿上自己的外套，感觉也是时候趁机溜了，谁知道继续聊下去对方还会不会放人。“那我先回去休息啦，明天的派对结束后如果还有时间，我再来见你。”

“哈利。”

“嗯？”走到门口的少年回过头来。

“你确信你想要这样逃避下去么。”

哈利皱了皱眉。“……唔……我以为我们已经翻篇聊完这事了？”

“我已经等了很久了。你要知道，黑魔王·从·来·不·等·人。”男人放下手中的杯子，好整以暇地靠在书桌上，像是在等待着什么。

看着男人的脸色和眼神，困惑的哈利有一种奇怪的感觉……有哪里不太对劲。

——直到眼前的景象一晃，一股困意突然向他袭来。

他差点直接骂了出来。

Fuck！所以说，这家伙丧心病狂到下药也要留自己在这过夜是吗？！

他甚至都懒得去细想男人是玩了什么把戏只让自己有效果。

毕竟是那个斯莱特林的继承人……狡猾奸诈的代名词。

“只是普通的助眠药水而已，亲爱的，别担心。”伏地魔看着他愤懑的表情，“好心”解释道。

他怎么会忘了的，是太长时间的温柔假象蒙蔽了自己的双眼吗？蛇终究是蛇。不达目的不择手段的蛇。等他醒过来，一定要狠狠……

狠狠……

然而，哈利还没来及的想出具体的报复手段，就已经完全睡倒在了走过来扶住他的那个怀抱里。

 

-～-～-

 

哈利并没有睡很久。

迷蒙着睁开眼后，他很快便发现自己的双手被丝带松松地捆缚着。但是显然，它们并不是像看起来那么好处理。

他真的很后悔自己没有多学几个更有用的无杖魔法。也很后悔自己在身体素质上的锻炼不够，魁地奇给他提供的也只有敏捷度和下肢的力量而已。

 

“你他妈在想什么！”

完全清醒并且意识到自己的处境之后，哈利第一时间便是质问坐在不远处沙发上的伏地魔。

“别紧张，亲爱的，我会遵守那个等到你成年之后才……的诺言。”男人拖着尾音，意味深长地调笑道。

“……等等，”哈利扭过头去看了眼挂在不远处墙上的钟，“现在还有好几个小时呢！……你把我放开，我们需要好好谈谈！”

“谈什么，给你溜走的机会吗？”伏地魔慢慢放下手里的书，站起身走到了捆着哈利的床边。“我说过了，我等了这么久，一分都不想再多等了。”

哈利睁大了眼，他该不会是……

男人咧嘴一笑，“你该不会是还没弄清楚我想干什么？亲爱的寿星。”话毕，他脱下了披在外面的长袍外套，在哈利越来越惊恐的眼神中解开了自己领带，倾下身子靠了过来。

“我要你在十七岁的第一时刻把自己交给我。”

 

哈利愣了好几秒。

然后脸颊以肉眼可见的速度窜红。

潜在的暗示是一回事，亲耳听见这样直白而凶猛地宣告又是另外一回事了。

但是，他心里依旧还是无法就这样放下……

这几年里，他和男人的相处愈发亲密，到了一种让他自己都感到奇怪的程度。和当初作为“人质”时候的几个月有所不同的是，他是发自内心的感到自己时不时地想要到庄园里来。学习也好，玩闹也好，提提自己希望更人道主义的建议也好。他并不确定对方所说的“你经常和我呆在一起有助于我保持理智”是真是假，但是当疯狂的黑魔王长年累月地以这样一个成熟、强大、黑暗而充满魅力的形象并与之相处时，即使是当了多年光明方“救世主”的哈利·波特，也很难不坠入这一汪深水之中。更何况，对方显然也没有仅仅是把自己当作一个“魂器”而已。

这个人做的一切几乎都是在帮哈利从那个沉重的身份之中解脱出来。

可那毕竟还是黑魔王……即使预言被破除，他们之间也依旧有不可抹消的过往。

目前为止的靠近和吸引，哈利都可以用“为了巫师界”等理由说服自己，可是更进一步的事情呢？

他真的可以这样简单地去直面这样显而易见，却一直在沉默着发酵的感情吗？

“就像之前说的，我还是觉得我需要好好想想，我们之间……”哈利缓过神来，微弱地发声抗议着。

“我不会给你机会逃跑的，”伏地魔直接打断了少年瑟缩着拒绝的话语，“说真的，你该体谅一下我。”

男人俯下身，吻着少年的耳畔，一边呢喃道，“我现在已经拥有足够多的权力了，却依旧尊重你的每一个想法，”他咬了咬哈利已经红透了的耳廓，“费心费力地教你怎么酿魔药，怎么写论文，怎么决斗……教你如何应对那些你讨厌应对的人。我甚至还在你的恳求下放过了那群该死的——叫什么来着？德礼思？德里？——反正就是那一屋的猪猡麻瓜。”

“……德思礼。”哈利闷声说，尽自己所能的偏过头去。

“随便吧。我炸毁了你住过的那个橱柜，把那一家子最后吓得搬出了英国……你都没有感谢过我。”

“……他们终究是我的亲戚。”

伏地魔嗤笑道。“亲戚，得了吧。你不得不承认，我确实是现在在这个世界上活着的人里，最关心你的同时还能给你最好的照料的人。”后头的定语显然是针对哈利的教父小天狼星的，不论那个人多关心哈利，一个从阿兹卡班出来后至今还备受媒体关注的人能够做到的事情显然无法和权势滔天的黑魔王相提并论。

哈利红着脸，咬了咬下唇，也许是因为男人越发肆意的动作让他忍不住轻呼，也许是发现自己真的无法反驳男人的这个结论。

“哈利，哈利……”伏地魔半支起身子，掰过来对方的脑袋，让对方看向自己，他的眼神也同意认真而热烈，“不只是灵魂的影响，对我来说，不只是因为你让我感到平静而已。究竟是什么让我这样……的一个人，做到这种地步——”

“你其实明白的，对不对？”

哈利微微张开唇，似乎想说却又不知道该如何说似的，然而伏地魔也没有在意，在对方说出话来之前，他就已经俯身吻了下去。这个吻很深切，很绵长。他几乎是要将哈利的舌尖吸吮进自己的喉腔里似的，汲取着那双柔嫩唇齿间的每一点每一滴。

 

不知道过了多久，哈利喘着发出制止对方的声音。

“唔唔唔……停……！”

男人压根就不听。他才不——

 

“你压到我头发了！！”

好吧……

伏地魔也喘着气，捋了捋被弄乱的头发，皱着眉说，“你该理发了。”

哈利没好气地肿着唇看着他。“还有三个多小时呢！！！”

 

没想到对方挑唇一笑，“可不是，那就先做三个多小时的前戏吧。”

哈利瞪大了眼。“你该不会是真的这么——”

 

话音未落，他就因为对方吸吮起自己乳尖的动作将剩下的句子咽成了一声惊呼。

 

——是的，就是这么变态，就是这么刺激。

 

-～-～-

三个小时的前戏是个什么感觉？

在零点的钟声敲响之前的这段时间里，哈利大概只想用自己平时里说都不敢说的脏话来表达自己的控诉。

在这之前，他们彼此之间的接触，顶多是浅尝辄止的接吻，拥抱，最多也只是轻抚的程度。

换句话说，哈利还是不折不扣的小处男一枚。

 

但是显然，随着时间的指针离自己的成年一刻越来越接近，伏地魔的动作也愈发放肆起来。

哈利被束缚限制着，却也在对方堪称一绝的技巧下感到了不可抑制的情动和难耐。他甚至开始怀疑对方的这些手段都是从哪学来的。

 

在还剩下两小时到零点的时候，他脸上的绯红慢慢地蔓延到了全身——同样蔓延到了全身的还有或红或紫、或深或浅的吻痕。哈利的皮肤就像是怎么晒也晒不黑似的，始终保持着偏粉的奶油白。在这几年的营养和锻炼终于跟上来了之后，瘦骨嶙峋的躯体总算是有了些肌肉。

“你，你先等等，我说了我明天早上还要——嗯啊！”

……

在还剩下一小时的时候，少年已经无法抑制地也微微抬起自己的身体，靠向那个男人，让他们的肌肤紧贴着彼此，碰撞，摩挲，陌生而美妙的触感让他们的每一根神经也都诉说着欲求。

“噢天啊……天啊天啊天啊。”

……

还剩下半小时。

除了喘息，哈利已经说不出别的话来了。

他手上的束缚已经不知道在何时被解了开来，他抬起双手拥住男人的脖颈，吻得比以前任何一次都要热烈而激昂。

当对方终于抽开双唇，向一边挪了挪，把自己的脑袋埋入了哈利的颈侧，发出感叹般的呼气声。

歇息片刻后，已经离零点还有不到几十分钟了。

伏地魔的眸子早已浸染成了血红，比平时要深不少。他最后再恋恋不舍地轻吮了一口男孩的乳尖，然后坐起身来，开始做起了润滑。

哈利已经尽力抑制着自己被挑起的情欲了，喉咙也因为刚才不断地求饶而有些嘶哑。但也已经和对方一样，箭挂在了弦上。

男人的手指插入的那一瞬间，感到自己的指尖仿佛被对方的穴口咬住似的，热情地紧缩着。

他恶劣地笑了笑，看着身下呼吸深重的少年，“已经迫不及待了，嗯？”

哈利眯了眯眼，瞪了伏地魔一下——这一瞪让男人差点就忍不住这最后几分钟直接干起来——终于整理好呼吸，说，“你这个变态色情狂混账老头。”

男人挑了挑眉。  
“在你成年的时候‘如约’干你可不是什么变态。这是我应得的。”  
说着，他回头看了看钟，“噢，很快，我们还有五分钟的时间，在那之后——”

只见他抽出手指，加到了两根，然后再用力插入了进去。

“你就会真正属于我了。”

 

哈利因为后穴的被迫扩张溢出了一声隐忍地呻吟，在终于逐渐适应了那儿被异物插入的感觉后，他平复下呼吸然后皱了皱眉。

“属于你？我才不属于你。就算我是个魂器，我也是会动的那一种！换句话说，我有了你的灵魂，应该反过来才是。”

被情欲浸得有些微熏的哈利终于不再那么拘谨，言语间也带上了平日里的放肆。

“魂器？不，不止如此，哈利，你远不止如此。”男人低吟着。另一只手抚了抚少年一直保持着绯红的面颊。

抑制着自己的欲望这么长时间，对他而言又何尝不是一种折磨？但是这样的折磨几乎是甜蜜的。他烧灼着他的内心，也烧灼着他的灵魂，像是将它们放在慢火中熏熬，像是在为即将而来的倾斜而滚烫着沸腾。

“你大胆而孤独的灵魂，你破碎而落寞的童年，你勇敢而灰暗的过去。都是我的，都是我造就的，你的过去是我的，现在是我的，会越来越光彩夺目的未来，也都是我的。”

哈利有些微怔。

他知道这个男人无论如何被自己的灵魂影响，也始终有着黑魔王的核，就他而言，这句话已经是最接近于一个对造成了自己一团糟的前半截人生的歉意表达了。

“那你呢？汤姆。”哈利轻轻说出了这个名字，“你是我的吗？”

“你告诉我。”男人凝视着哈利，目光灼灼。

哈利回看向对方，抿了抿唇，将手也搂住对方的后颈，开口道，“我是你的魂器，我的血让你复活，我的存在让你恢复理智，我让你会生气而不胡乱诅咒人，让你学会了有趣又无聊的麻瓜扑克，让你害怕失去，让你知道恐惧不是控制别人的唯一办法，让你高兴让你无可奈何。我、我让你……”哈利的嘴唇挣扎着，似乎在思考如何去形容他想表达的内容。

伏地魔勾起嘴角。

他的小狮子其实早就清楚得很，不过是被那些过往和尘世俗念束缚着罢了。但不管怎么样，他骨子里都是一个大胆热忱，自信笃定的格兰芬多。对自己的心保持着忠诚。

“是的，你让我完整，让我真正回归到一个人类。”男人的红眸像是泛着光芒一般，闪耀着难得的温柔和执念，“只有你能办到这一点，而也只有我，可以为你卸下你的所有枷锁。是的哈利，我们理应拥有彼此。”

3。  
2。  
1。

始终的指针咔嗒一声，指向了零点。远方似乎传来空灵悠扬的时钟敲响的声音。

他们的身体也终于完全交融在了一起。

-～-～-

哈利觉得眼前仿佛满是闪烁着的星光。

他感到自己的手指在用力地抓挠着，肯定在男人的背上留下了不少凌乱斑驳的痕迹。

但是他别无选择，这一切都太不可思议了。

这不只是插入而已，不仅仅是性爱而已。也许是因为在抵达17岁这样一个节点时魔力的暴涨，又也许是因为比起那些只言片语而言，身体在更诚实地表达着他们的欲望。

——表达着他们从未说出口的感情。

不需要什么肉麻而温柔的告白，当他们的身体在真正紧密而深入地融合在了一起，所有的感触都在叫嚣着汹涌的情绪。身体最敏感的地方碰触到另外一个人的感觉是奇妙的，所有的感官也都在这一刻被激活了一般。

当男人开始动起来时，少年也跟着对方的节奏不由自主地摆动起了腰肢。就像是身体的本能，他们的律动如此契合，如此强烈。两人的内心此刻都只想要更多，只想要永不停歇地这样继续下去。

哈利感觉自己仿佛要被这样的浪潮淹没，却又像是被拍打上了对方的彼岸。

他知道自己一直在逃避什么，也知道自己终有一天将要面对它。面对这份沉重而负疚的爱。但是就如同男人说的那样做的那样，他总是想尽办法把哈利放在一个无路可退的位置上，再告诉他，为了那些人，你也得选择我。

真的是为了那些人吗？为了让黑魔王不再残忍，为了让这个世界上至少有一个可以影响到这个不可一世的男人的存在，为了那些人的生活和幸福，他才会做出这个选择的吗？

他不再是个什么都不懂的孩子了。他知道自己的心在说什么。

他知道自己在被快感冲得大脑一片空白的时候自己的心在说什么，他知道自己在紧紧拴住对方的背、双脚缠绕着对方的腰扭动的时候自己的心在说什么，知道他们在抽插和律动的过程中依旧恨不得双唇依旧纠缠在一起的时候自己的心在说什么，知道他们都像野兽一样在对方的肉体上留下痕迹的时候自己的心在说什么。

在喘着气的短暂停歇时，他用那双绿眸回看向男人，沉默地给出了他不敢说出口的答案。

——我也爱你，汤姆。

 

窗外的夜色吞没着大地，不知道是从哪斜斜洒过来的光，将两个人的身影连成了一条。影色轻晃，看起来就像是两个普通而深情的情侣在性爱中游弋，只不过他们的身份和彼此之间的纠葛，换做是哪个说书人都想象不出会以这样旖旎的模样相处。

伏地魔用手捋了捋哈利额前被汗水浸湿的黑发，两人的下身都早已被不知道属于那边的精液沾染得一片狼藉。灯光朦胧，场景香艳，但他的心中只感到满足，这样的感觉有些陌生，却又莫名很珍贵。

他并不知道这和书上所说，那个老家伙邓布利多口中所说的“爱”有没有区别，他只知道当少年终于到达了这样一个对巫师来说意义非凡的时间节点时，他发现对方愿意把自己交给他，这让他感到了在他漫长生涯里从未感到过的感觉。

或许是快感，或许是满足感，他说不清。总之，就像是可以飞起来。

 

也许是男人难得一见的这种出神模样打动了身下的少年。哈利往男人温暖舒适的怀里钻了钻，却叹了口气。

“怎么了？”  
被打破沉思的伏地魔有些疑惑的问。

“……我能明白你的意思，真的。”  
被闷在怀中的少年说话喷出来的气息痒痒的。

“你希望我能想明白心里那些槛。那些让我在你面前犹豫的事情……”

“我给了你时间去思考。也应允过不会对还未成年的你下手。但是这一刻。我也真的……”男人抬起一只手放在少年的头发上，语调像是餍足的叹息，“很高兴等到了你的答案。”

“哼……”哈利半抬起身来，翻了个白眼，“说的好像如果我真的拒绝，你就会放我走似的。”

“嗯，你说的没错，”伏地魔没有因为被对方戳破而羞恼，反而因为对方的了解有些高兴，“也许在你当初住在庄园里因为抑制魔力而差点昏死过去的那时候，在我第一次吻你的那个时候起。我已经不可能放你走了。”

“是吗……”哈利尽力不让自己为此时此刻心里的满足和甜蜜冲昏了脑袋，他静静地深吸了一口气，回味着刚才发生的一切……

“等等！？ ”他忽的抬起脑袋，看向黑魔王。

“嗯？”

少年眯起眼睛。“你刚才说什么？”

“……我不可能放你走。”

“不是这个。你说，因为抑制魔力而差点昏死的时候……第一次吻我的时候？！”

“……你听错了。”

“我没有！”哈利伸出双手，拍住伏地魔那张英俊的脸颊。“解释一下。”

不过，黑魔王似乎也不是会轻易不好意思的角色，他几乎可以说是毫无悔意一脸正经地说，“啊，简单来说，就是当时我其实确实是嘴对嘴给你喂药的。”

“……”

沉默。

然后——

“我就知道你那会儿就不安好心——！”哈利用力捏了捏手中的脸——说真的，他绝对是史上第一个敢对伏地魔大人做这样动作的人。他一脸难以置信地盯着对方，“我……我那会儿才十五岁对吧！还是个孩子！”

伏地魔斜了他一眼。“那会儿成天嚷嚷着‘我不是个孩子了’的人是谁？”

哈利被噎了一下，转而说道，“这不是一码事，你——我是说，你在我不知道的情况下夺走了我的初吻！！”

“我是为了救你。”

“你明明可以选择别的方式！”

“谁知道呢，这是最快的。”

“别糊弄我！”

“哈利。”忽的，伏地魔收敛起脸色，严肃地看向对方，认真的表情让哈利也不由得愣住了，“这不重要，你的第一次还是最后一次，都肯定会是我。”

“……”

哈利发现这个该死的黑魔王现在脸皮越来越厚，也越来越不好对付了。

还会玩儿深情转移话题了。

不过……

他够着身子，将对方的脑袋掰向自己，轻轻在男人的唇上咬了一小口，才刚消去一点的红晕又泛了上来，衬得那双绿眸熠熠发亮，“一言为定。”

怎么办呢。

他还就挺吃这套的。

黑魔王也笑了笑，低头看向那个刚褪去一丝青涩，像是青草一样成长起来了的活力而明媚的少年。初见时那份看淡生死的漠然早已消失不见。

“一言为定。”

\-----end.-----


End file.
